Harry Potter e a Espada Prateada
by JRTSafadi
Summary: Eai Galera, Pra entender essa fic é preciso ter lido o livro Harry Potter e o Principe Mestiço, eu fiz essa versão porque sou muito fan de Harry Potter e queria criar uma Historia pra entreter a galera enquanto a JK não escreve o priximo livro,qualque coi
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 – A Nova Sede

Harry estava deitado no chão de seu quarto escrevendo uma carta para sua amiga Hermione,

" Querida Mione

Eu sei que a professora Minerva mandou eu permanecer em casa até o fim das férias, mas não ficarei trancado sem noticias, e tenho que encontrar aquelas coisas que Dumbledore me mandou antes de morrer, completo 17 ano daqui a algumas horas, eu vou tentar aparatar ate a toca, espero te ver em breve.

Harry"

Harry sabia que Hermione não aprovaria, ela sempre quase sempre dava razão aos professores, ele pensou um pouco antes de mandar a carta, mais mesmo assim pegou a gaiola Edwiges e a soltou pela janela:

- essa para Hermione

A coruja saiu pela janela rapidamente, fazia tempo que não esticava as assas,

Harry fechou a janela e de repente um barulho muito alto como de um tiro ecoou pela Rua dos Alfeneiros, depois outros dois. Ele sabia que eram pessoas aparantando,

Ele espiou pela janela e viu três pessoas, uma moça de cabelos roxos, e outras duas pessoas que não consegui identificar porque a chuva fustigava forte na janela, Harry recuou e empunhou a varinha como uma espada apontando pra janela, as luzes da rua eram puxadas para o ponto onde estavam as pessoas, de repente a janela escancarou-se e a mulher apareceu flutuando numa vassoura pela janela.

- Eai Harry beleza?

- to... Tonks?

- sim, vamos se arrume vamos levá-lo para a nova sede, Dumbledore acha que após meia noite não estará mais seguro aqui...

- Dumbledore, o que? Mas... mas... como...

Instantaneamente Harry apontou a varinha próxima ao rosto da mulher e disse:

- em quem matérias você quase levou bomba no teste de auror?

- vigilância e rastreamento, ótima tática Harry, vamos logo os outros estão na chuva.

- mas... Dumbledore... Eu o vi morrer... Como que...

- vamos logo lá você saberá...

- ok, me deixe só...

Disse Harry com o batimento acelerado e seu cérebro trabalhando a mil. Havia roupas espalhadas pelo chão, pilhas de livros, farelo de bolo, pergaminhos amassados, titica de coruja e penas pelo chão.

- Malão arrumar, limpar – disse ela apontando para o chão, as roupas se dobraram e entraram na mala, os livros na mochila e a sujeira sumiu.

- pegou tudo que precisa? – Harry confirmou com a cabeça - vamos de chave de portal, assim o ministério não pode detectar.

Harry pegou seus malões, a mochila, a gaiola vazia, e sua firebolt.

Tonks fez suas malas levitarem até o chão e eles flutuaram de vassoura até o chão. Harry conheceu os outros dois membros, Remo Lupim seu antigo professor e Kingsley Shackebolt.

- ola, Harry

- boa noite, professor.

- não há necessidade de professor, não leciono faz anos, vamos segure esta pena.

Kingsley não o cumprimentou ele tinha fundas olheiras e olhava freneticamente para os lados, como se esperasse um ataque. Eles seguraram na pena e começaram a girar até pararem em uma rua escura e sem saída cuja única luz vinha de uma grande casa no final a rua.

- leia isto – disse lupim

"A nova sede da ordem de fênix se localiza na ultima casa da Rua do Dragão Perpetuo, Godric's Hollow, nº 110"

O papel se queimou eles entraram em um grande saguão de entrada, onde queima uma lareira de pedra, encima dela havia um Brasão prateado e vermelho, Harry reconheceu, aquele era o Brasão da família Potter, o brasão da sua família.

- Tonks... Essa e a casa de meus pais?

- sim, Harry, Dumbledore mandou reconstruir para servir de sede – disse ela apontando a varinha para si mesmo para se secar – espero que não se importe.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder a porta a sua esquerda abriu-se, era George Weasley.

- Olá, Harry bela casa – disse ele subindo as escadas.

- Dumbledore esta em reunião com os membros da ordem, os gêmeos se alistaram agora que atingiram a maioridade.

-será que então eu poderei...

- não sei Harry, Dumbledore vai falar com você depois, desculpe tenho que ir a reunião.

- Rony, Hermione e Gina estão no terceiro quarto daquele corredor – disse Lupim apontando pra esquerda – temos que ir.

Eles mal subiram a escada e Harry já estava no corredor ele abriu a porta e deparou-se com Hermione lendo um livro e Rony e Gina jogavam Xadrez de bruxo.

- Harry! – disse Gina se jogando no pescoço dele e lhe dando um beijo –

Não o esperávamos tão sedo.

- e Dumbledore, Harry? – disse Hermione, agora de pé correndo para abraçar Harry – foi um choque pra nós também.

- mas, eu vi Snape usar a maldição nele.

- mais uma vez nos enganamos com Snape – disse Hermione com cara de "eu te disse"- ele lançou um feitiço estuporante não-verbal e falou avadra kedavra, mais como não queria matar Dumbledore a maldição não saiu pela varinha e sim o feitiço não-verbal.

- ele disse isso? – indagou Harry

- não, fui o que supus, porque Snape esta aqui na ordem – disse ela folheando o livro – em todo caso Tonks disse que Dumbledore falaria com a gente quando você chegasse.

- a propósito Harry, feliz aniversário – disse Gina olhando para o relógio na parede que marcava meia noite e quatro.

- desculpe Harry não pudemos sair para comprar presentes, e a Sra. Wesleay disse que ira ao beco diagonal para nós, te darei algo realmente bom no natal.

- é nos também – disse Gina olhando para Rony.

- não precisa – disse ele corando levemente – Noticias?

- não tem lido o profeta diário?

- não ultimamente, cancelei minha assinatura quando o ministério não acreditava em dumbledore – disse ele suspirando – agora pensam que ele esta morto...

- Azkabam foi esvaziada, e fizeram celas no ministério perto do quartel de aurores, idéia do ministro da magia...

- Narcisa Malfoy se entregou, aposto que não agüentou a pressão sem o marido – disse Rony olhando para gina – aha! Check Mate.

- droga... nunca ganho - disse gina impaciente. - Vários comensais da morte foram capturados.

- Crabble, Goyle, Nott e Lestrange – disse Hermione

- Belatrix Lestrange ! – exclamou Harry

- não, o marido dela Rodolpho Lestrange.

- alguma morte? – pergunto Harry -

- algumas, ninguém conhecido a não ser uma amigo de trabalho do papai – disse Rony

- ontem chegou um viajante coberto por uma capa preta – disse Hermione – Sra. Weasley mandou não incomodarmos, ele esta no ultimo quarto do corredor.

- esta casa é enorme – disse Gina – seus pai deviam ter muito dinheiro...

Nesse momento a porta se abriu,era a Sra. Wesleay com uma bandeja de sanduíches.

- jantar, desculpem não pude fazer nada melhor por causa da reunião – disse ela

botando a bandeja em uma cadeira próxima a porta – quando acabarem de comer dumbledore quer ver vocês três.

Após a Sra. Weasley sair gina fez cara de impaciente e pegou a bandeja e disse:

- que droga não poder ir...

Após comerem os sanduíches eles disseram que iam contar tudo a gina quando voltarem, e rumaram para a sala do segundo andar onde estava havendo a reunião e bateram na porta.

- entrem – disse uma voz que Harry sabia que era de Dumbledore.

Eles entraram havia uma mesa muito grande com muitos lugares, e quadros de pessoas que estavam dormindo, Harry conheceu o quadro atrás de Dumbledore, Finéus um antigo diretor de Hogwarts.

- Boa noite – disse Dumbledore.

-Boa noite – responderam o três como um coral.

- Sr. Weasley, pode chamar nosso visitante no ultimo quarto do corredor de baixo, por favor? – Rony confirmou com a cabeça e desceu pela escada.

Depois de uns minutos sem falar nada, Dumbledore disse:

- bom acredito que temos muito para conversar, não é Harry?

- professor...

Mais Rony já havia chegado com o homem de capa preta.

- sentem-se por favor. – Dumbledore esperou eles se sentarem e começou - acredito que já conhecem o senhor Malfoy – disse ele apontando para o homem encapuzado, que tirou a capa e mostro seus cabelos loiros.

Harry levantou-se depressa, Hermione levou a mão a boca e deu um gritinho e Rony ficou paralisado.

- professor, ele e um comensal... ele.. ele... trabalha para Voldemort ! – Gritou Harry indignado – ele levou os comensais para o castelo... o que ele faz aqui...

- espere Harry, sim estou ciente que ele usou o armário sumidouro para transportar os servos de Voldemort até o castelo, mais Voldemort não ficou feliz por Draco não cumprir sua tarefa deixando que Severus á fizesse e mandou Narcisa Matar o próprio filho...

- mas, professor...

- escute Harry – disse Dumbledore com calma – ela não o matou e aparatou na frente de seu mestre, ela entregou Draco a Severus para que o protegesse, e então vendo o risco que corria se entregou aos aurores, dando nome de vários comensais da morte, Já foram presos Crabble, Goyle, Nott e o marido de Belatriz Lestrange cujo nome não me recordo – disse Dumbledore tomando um gole de água no seu cálice de cristal – o Sr. Lestrange deu informações valiosas ao Professor Moody sobre efeito da poção da verdade disse que quando foi ao castelo no dia do ataque que escondeu lá uma tiara de prata cravejada de safiras que pertenceu a Rowena Ranvenclaw...

- então era um horcrux... – perguntou Harry excitado

- Por favor deixe me terminar – disse Dumbledore fitando Draco que agora estava em pé – sim Harry, creio que seja um horcrux , a taça de Helga Hufflepuff que foi encontrada por mim e por Severus no orfanato em que Voldemort viveu foi destruída...

- professor não havia perigo de serem vistos – disse Hermione com cautela - quer dizer, todos pesam que o Sr. morreu e o professor Snape esta sendo procurado não é?

- Sim, senhorita Granger, mas usamos poção pollissuco – disse dumbledore bebendo mais um gole no cálice de cristal – sempre há membros vigiando a sede então nos transformamos neles e saímos quando precisamos, o caso é que após o Sr. Lestrange esconder a tiara ele não contou a ninguém e recentemente Voldemort alterou a memória dele, foi um trabalhão ele recuperar a parte que sabia da tiara, então gostaria que vocês quatro a procurassem para mim...

- deixara nos alistarmos na ordem? – perguntou Rony.

- sim, Sr. Weasley são todos maiores agora não? – perguntou Dumbledore – a questão é que preciso que achem a tiara agora que não posso voltar a Hogwarts, vocês deveram procurar a noite, os professores não podem velos e claro, a Professora Minerva esta ocupando minha antiga sala, o que precisarem me dizer digam a ela que ela dirá a Finéus para vir a esse quadro e me contar, ao se referirem a mim usem um apelido como o de Sirius, Snuffles eu creio?

- sim, professor – disse Harry olhando para Draco que não dissera uma palavra desde que chegara – professor quantos Horcruxes já foram destruídos?

- três, o Diário, o Anel de Slytherin e a Taça de Hufflepuff, creio que faltam a Tiara de Ravenclaw, o Medalhão de Slytherin a Alma do Próprio Voldemort e a outra que suponho ser Nagini.

- não devem contar a ninguém sobre Horcruxes e tudo que conversamos aqui – disse ele olhando para Hermione que parecia desapontada – Para a Senhorita Weasley tudo bem, mais ninguém, concordam? – todos fizeram que sim com a cabeça

- podem ir... ah! Harry e Draco, por favor, permaneçam – ele esperou Hermione e Rony saírem e recomeçou – sei que nunca se deram muito bem, não espero que sejam grandes amigos, mais que pelo menos trabalhem em grupo, e não andem junto durante o dia pois pode levantar suspeitas.

- podem descer, creio que estejam cansados...

- professor ainda preciso falar com o senhor – disse Harry esperando Malfoy sair – professor o senhor realmente confia em Draco, ele e um comensal da morte... Ele tem a marca e...

- confio tão plenamente em Draco quanto em Severus...

-professor, Snape não tinha feito um voto perpetuo?- perguntou Harry - que dizer se ele não cumpriu a tarefa de Draco não deveria morrer?

- sim, mais como já tinha feito um comigo muito antes daquele que fez com Narcisa, aquele não teve validade porque não se pode fazer um voto perpetuo com outro pendente para se cumprir, e a tarefa de Draco só pode ser considerada impossível de ser cumprida caso ele morra, ou eu morra pelas mãos de outros, mais alguma coisa?

- professor, como Draco veio parar aqui?

- quando Narcisa o entregou a Severus ele o convenceu que a única chance de salvar seus pais era trabalhando e sendo protegido pela ordem e o trouxe aqui, algo mais?

- sim, professor quem era R.A.B.?

- ainda não descobri Harry, eu e professor Snape estamos investigando...

- porque o senhor confia tanto em Snape e agora em Draco?

- tenho meus motivos, por hoje chega Harry, peço que não sejam duros com Draco os antigos amigos dele não gostaram nada da mãe dele ter denunciado seus pais, boa noite Harry.

Harry desceu a escada e entrou no quarto com a cabeça zunindo, eles contaram tudo a Gina e ficaram conversando até tarde sobre o assunto, Ninguém pareceu não acreditar no que estava acontecendo, quando já eram quase quatro horas da manha eles resolveram dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 – O Casamento

Uma semana depois da chegada de Harry, todos estavam esperando pelo casamento de Gui e Fleur. Draco raramente era visto, exceto na hora do café, almoço e jantar, ele passava o dia trancado no quarto e não falava nada mais que "bom-dia" e "boa-noite", a Sra. Weasley se preocupada com ele, dizia quês estava magro e que precisava se alimentar e jogava o dobro de comida no prato dele e ele não dizia nada alem de "obrigado", Ela reclamava que Harry também estava magro e fazia o mesmo com ele, então na segunda semana de agosto todos foram para A Toca exceto pelos Gêmeos, Draco e os membros da ordem.

- lar, doce lar – disse Rony respirando fundo –

- mamãe, quando eles vão chegar? – perguntou Gina

- hoje mesmo, receio que os Delacour terão de ficar num hotel no vilarejo, é uma família muito grande – disse a Sra. Weasley empurrando bichento para dentro com o pé e fechando a porta - sei que o casamento é amanha a tarde, mas prepararemos tudo hoje preciso da ajuda de vocês, quero que limpem tudo, podem usar varinhas agora que são maiores, Gina querida este é para você.

- ah! Mamãe – disse ela chateada pegando o espanador da mão da mãe.

- bom vamos começar pelo meu quarto e ir descendo? – perguntou Rony-

- ótima idéia – respondeu Harry

Eles deixaram as mochilas modo lado de fora do quarto de modo que não atrapalhasse a limpeza, a porta estava emperrada e Rony tentava empurrar com o ombro.

- Rony, você nem parece bruxo – disse Hermione apontando a varinha para a porta dizendo – Alorromora.

- tinha esquecido que agora posso usar magia – desculpou-se Rony-

- bom, acho que terminaremos rápido com mágica – afirmou Hermione que após três movimentos com a varinha fez sumir a poeira, as camas se arrumarem e o lixo se juntar em uma pilha.

- Rony? O que e isso aqui no meio do lixo – disse gina pegando um cordão dourado com letras juntas e cheio de floreios escrito: "MEU NAMORADO".

-a... Isso... É... – disse Rony olhando incrédulo para o cordão

Harry que já tinha caído na gargalhada disse:

- foi um presente de natal da Lilá.

Depois de todos rirem da cara de Rony foram indo de quarto em quarto arrumando e limpando tudo, quando acabaram o serviço já eram três e meia, a Sra. Weasley os chamou para almoçar.

- Rony quer passar as batatas, por favor – pediu Harry.

- depois do almoço quero que cuidem do jardim – disse a Sra. Weasley servindo Harry de mais arroz – os gnomos estão ficando rebeldes, comeram quase todas as minhas roseiras.

Depois do almoço eles descansaram um pouco e foram direto aos jardins, Harry e Rony cuidaram dos gnomos e Hermione restaurou as e outras flores com o feitiço "Herbicious".

Eles foram jantar quando já era muito tarde, depois logo adormeceram. Harry Dormiu no quarto de Rony, Hermione no quarto de Gina. Fleur e Gui chegaram tão tarde que não foram vistos por ninguém, Quando já era de manha ouviram um barulho ensurdecedor.

- BOM DIA – disse uma voz alta ampliada pelo feitiço "Sonorus"

Harry e Rony deram um salto da cama e desceram correndo até a sala, minutos depois quando a voz chamou de novo e a Sra. Weasley desceu com bobs nos cabelos.

- deve ser o serviço de casamento que Gui e Fleur encomendaram – disse a Sra. Weasley fechando o roupão – podem começar pelo jardim

Eles subiram e como mandou a Sra. Weasley eles já se vestiram para o casamento com vestes a rigor quando desceram para esperar as meninas que pareciam nunca terminar de se arrumar o jardim já estava todo arrumado com cadeiras enfileiradas e um altar de mármore, com flores magníficas de cores que Harry nunca vira. Depois ele teve a impressão de que elas mudavam de cor, quando Hermione e Gina desceram, Rony ficou boquiaberto e Harry surpreso, Hermione usava um vestido de cetim azul celeste e tinha seus cabelos lisos presos num magnífico rabo de cavalo, Gina porem usava um vestido cinza chumbo e tinha os cabelos presos em um coque.

-hum... Vocês estão realmente bonitas – disse Harry ficando corado

- Obrigado – responderam ao mesmo tempo olhando para Rony que continuava paralisado

- bom dia – era Gui estava vestido com um smoking preto e deixou Harry surpreso, pois não tinha nenhuma cicatriz, exceto por uma no queixo – como vai Harry?

- bem obrigado – respondeu Harry ainda surpreso

- que tal irmos lá pra fora? – perguntou Gina

- ok – Respondeu Rony – onde está Fleur?

- lá em cima – disse Gui apontando para o teto – só ira descer na hora, não quer que ninguém veja o vestido, dizem que da azar.

Quando eles saíram já haviam chegado alguns convidados, que nenhum Harry conhecia,

Uma mulher que estava vestida de roxo correu em direção a eles e agarrou Rony e começou a dar beijos nas bochechas.

- ah... Roniquinho, titia Muriel sentiu tanta saudade – ela apertava tanto Rony que seus olhos pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas.

- essa e a tia Muriel, ela adora o Rony – murmurou gina por trás da mão para Harry e Hermione que riram bastante quando ela foi cumprimentar a Sra. Weasley.

Mais convidados iam chegando, primeiro o Gêmeos com magníficos ternos de ceda, depois um grupo de amigas francesas de Fleur, amigos egípcios de Gui, Carlinhos com alguns amigos de cabelo grande e brincos com dentes de dragão, depois pessoas da ordem, como Tonks, Lupim, Mundungo, o Sr. Weasley que não tinha dormido em casa chegou com o clérigo que faria o casamento, depois a família de Fleur, Gabriele a irmã mais nova de Fleur que deu tchau pra Harry, de modo que quando estavam todos sentados a banda começou a tocar uma musica que não parecia com nada que Harry já tinha ouvido, Fleur finalmente ela usava um vestido azul miosótis com um longo véu e muitos babadinhos, depois do clérigo ler muitas paginas de um livro em latim ele disse.

- pelo poder que tenho de casar bruxos e bruxas, a não que alguém aqui tenha algo para dizer, diga agora ou cale-se para sempre – o clérigo esperou um pouco, o pai de Fleur quase se levantou mais foi contido pela esposa então o clérigo recomeçou – eu os declaro casados.

Eles se beijaram e todas as cadeiras se reuniram envolta de varias mesinhas redondas que apareceram, e a grande mesa de madeira lustrosa que estava vazia se encheu de pratos de comida trazidos pelo serviço que Gui e Fleur contrataram, depois do almoço Gui e Fleur recebiam o presentes dos convidados perto a porta de entrada.

- accio presente – disse Hermione e um embrulho veio voando pela janela do segundo andar.

- Rony eu não comprei nada para eles acha que vão se importar? – murmurou Harry para Rony.

- Não, eu também não comprei nada – respondeu Rony tranqüilo.

Depois de receberem os presentes a banda tocou muitas musicas e mais tarde houve um pequeno coquetel, de modo que os convidados só foram embora quando o sol já estava se pondo, Fleur e Gui foram passar a lua de mel na França, todos foram dormir muito tarde, pois ficaram conversando após o jantar com o Sr. Weasley. No dia seguinte a Sra. Weasley pediu para o Sr. Weasley levar todos para a sede, pois iria arrumar a casa que estava uma bagunça.

Quando chegaram a sede Tonks tentava cozinhar, encima da mesa da cozinha havia uma caixa vermelha que dizia: "almoço pratico faça você mesmo", e uma bruxa no verso da caixa murmurava instruções para ela, Gina e Hermione foram ajudá-la, Harry e Rony ficaram assistindo as trapalhadas das garotas até o almoço ficar pronto, não estava ruim, estava realmente bom. A Sra. Weasley chegou já era de noite ela fez o jantar e depois despachou todos para cama.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 – Duelo no Expresso

Uma semana depois do casamento, eles estavam entediados na sede, não havia mais peças de xadrez de bruxo, foram repreendidos por duelarem nos quartos, quase não podiam fazer nada exceto ajudar a Sra. Weasley. Então na terceira semana de agosto na mesa do café da manhã.

- estou preocupado com Edwiges desde que entregou a carta pra Mione ela não apareceu mais...

- deve estar caçando por...

Antes de Rony terminar bicadas muito fortes na janela da cozinha assustaram todos.

- EDWIGES! cartas de Hogwarts- disse harry abrindo a janela.

Edwiges tinha trazido cinco cartas inclusive à de Malfoy.

- mamãe recebi onze N.O.M.s

- ahh... Que ótimo querida...

- olhe a lista de livros! – disse Rony.

- lista de livros? – disse Hermione com cara de espanto – achei que íamos usar os mesmos livros do ano passado, afinal só chegamos até a metade to conteúdo em todas as matérias...

- sim, mais há uma lista de livros complementares de acordo com as profissões que vão escolher – disse a Sra. Weasley – não são obrigatórios.

- Sra. Weasley? – Disse Harry olhando para ela – poderia comprar quando for ao beco diagonal alguma coisa sobre ser auror?

- claro querido – disse ela distribuindo ovos mexidos em todos os pratos inclusive o lugar de Draco que estava vazio. Havia um papel anexado a lista de livros.

"A pedido do nosso novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas, o clube de duelos será aberto toda terça-feira das dezoito as vinte e duas horas, Para os alunos do Quarto ao Sétimo ano. É necessária a assinatura de responsáveis no formulário a baixo, em caso de alunos com 17 anos será necessária a própria assinatura.

Atenciosamente, Vice-diretor, Cornélio Fudge.

- Fudge como vice-diretor... – disse Hermione analisando a Carta – Interessante, o ministério realmente quer interferir em Hogwarts – ela virou a folha e de repente deu um salto da cadeira – FUI NOMEADA MONITORA CHEFE DA GRIFINORIA!

Todos deram parabéns a Hermione, a Sra. Weasley não pareceu muito feliz na hora, com a noticia, ela naturalmente preferia que fosse Rony, mas depois ficou feliz. Quando estavam todos indo para o quarto a porta do quarto de Malfoy se abriu e ele saiu para o café, após todos entrarem Harry disse:

-hum... Malfoy – ele se virou encarando Harry e respondeu

- sim? – respondeu ele olhando Harry curioso

- sua carta de Hogwarts chegou esta encima da mesa do café.

- a... Hum... Quer dizer... Obrigado.

Harry estava fazendo como Dumbledore havia pedido apenas sendo gentil, apesar de que ele achar que nunca ouviria Draco dizer obrigado, a não ser que fizesse a Grifinória perder 200 Pontos, Harry continuou a ser gentil com Draco e a responder os rotineiros "Bom-dia" e "Boa-Noite". Draco continuava a ser educado mais não conversava com ninguém, depois de ter falado muito mal sobre a família Weasley, Xingar Hermione de sangue ruim, entre varia outras coisas, ate mesmo pra uma pessoa como ele, havia importância, ele se sentia deslocado, como se não merece o que estão fazendo por ele, a única vez que pareceu mostrar um gesto de amizade foi quando todos estavam jogando snap explosivo e a Sra. Weasley disse que seria bom chama-lo, eles jogaram três partidas como se nunca tivessem se odiado, como se fossem amigos a muito tempo, até que a Sra. Weasley chamou para o jantar.

Finalmente chegou 1º de setembro, o dia de irem para Hogwarts o Sr. Weasley pediu dois carros para irem à plataforma, um para Draco e um para os outros, se fossem juntos poderiam levantar muitas suspeitas, Draco saiu antes deles e eles saíram de casa dez horas, ambos foram acompanhados por aurores, o Carro de Draco foi acompanhado por Kingsley Shackebolt e os outros por Tonks, Lupin e o Senhor e Sra. Weasley, eles chegaram à plataforma e pegaram carinhos para bagagem e todos entraram na plataforma quando já eram dez para as onze.

- Hermione comprei uma coisa pra você por se tornar monitora chefe – disse a Sra. Weasley lhe entregando um papel de presente com bolinhas que pulavam e mudavam de cor.

- ah... Sra. Weasley obrigada. – Hermione abriu uma escova prateada com refil de poções para cabelos.

- tchau Rony... – disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha do filho – bote essa camisa pra dentro - ralhou ela - Gina Minha querida vem cá – ela deu um beijo em Gina,

Todos se despediram, e eles entraram, Rony e Hermione foram para o vagão dos monitores, Harry e Gina arranjaram uma cabine no ultimo, aproveitaram o tempo sozinhos para namorar até que chegaram, Rony e Hermione acompanhados de Luna e Neville, Luna como em toda viagem estava com a edição de setembro do Pasquim.

- não vão acreditar! Malfoy virou monitor chefe da sonserina – disse Rony

- esse ano vai ser difícil, ano dos N.I.E.M. – disse Neville colocando um pouco de moscas para sua planta carnívora.

- é vai ser mesmo – disse Hermione olhando pela janela – vamos ter que estudar bastante...

- tenho que fazer teste de quadribol para artilheiro também...

- bela planta Neville – disse Luna olhando por cima da borda do Pasquim -

- ela e uma planta carnívora muito rara da América do Sul – disse ele que olhava para a planta – meu tio me deu de presente.

- vão reabrir o clube de duelos – afirmou Rony – vão participar?

- á... Sim, acho que as reuniões da AD vão aju...

Um grito de pavor veio pela porta, todos saíram para os corredores para ver, Havia um grupo de alunos da sonserina e no chão havia um garoto loiro, era Draco.

- como sua mãe pode ousar... Como ela pode fazer isso...

Crabble, Goyle e Zambini olhavam Nott pisar no peito de Malfoy com a varinha apontada para ele, Harry olhou para Hermione e Rony, e Hermione disse.

- largue ele sou monitora – disse irritada – larguem já...

- Estupefasa – gritou Nott apontando para Hermione

- Protego – disse Harry como um reflexo

O feitiço de Nott bateu no escudo, ricocheteou no teto e entrou numa cabine de terceiro anistas da lufa-lufa saindo pela janela. Zambini tentou lançar um feitiço estuporante em Rony, mas errou e acertou Crabble que tinha pulado para frente pra desviar do feitiço de Nott, ele caiu dentro de uma cabine vazia inconsciente.

- EXPELIARMUS – gritaram Harry e Hermione.

As varinhas de Nott e Zambini voaram de sua mãos e gina usou em Goyle a azaração de rebater bicho papão em que ela é muito boa.

- não haverá sempre monitores por perto Malfoy – disse Nott cuspindo nele – tome cuidado

Eles saíram pela porta do vagão e Malfoy se levantou e disse:

- não queria a ajuda de vocês, sei me defender muito bem – disse Draco com desdém.

- é nos vimos... – disse Rony sarcasticamente

Ele se virou e entrou na cabine vazia em que Crabble tinha caído desmaiado. Depois de ter passado o rebuliço de vozes eles voltaram para a cabine, a planta de Neville tinha mastigado toda a edição do Pasquim de Luna.

- porque vocês ajudaram o Malfoy? – pergunto Neville olhando para os pedaços de papel que antes eram O Pasquim – quer dizer... Sempre achei que vocês o odiassem.

- bom somos monitores não é? – disse Hermione indignada - não podemos deixar alunos brigarem... Quer dizer... Temos que restaurar a ordem...

- é mais Harry e Gina não são monitores e ajudaram – disse Luna jogando pela janela o Pasquim devorado.

- é que... Hermione me pediu e...

- Querem alguma coisa?

Era o carrinho de guloseimas, eles compraram varias coisas do carrinho e a mulher foi embora, irritada porque Rony não se decidia o que ia comprar, após comerem todos foram se trocar um á um e conversaram sobre diversos assuntos. Quando o trem chegou a Hogwarts, Neville reparou que tinha perdido trevo, mas logo depois lembrou que sua planta tinha comido ele durante as férias, Hermione pareceu horrorizada quando Neville contou, ao passarem pelo vagão dos animais a caminho das carruagens ouviram Bichento bufar como louco, ele estava inquieto ultimamente, eles entraram na carruagem dos treslatios e rumaram para Hogwarts.

Ninguém falou nada exceto Luna que cantava o mais novo sucesso das esquisitonas, ao chegarem ao castelo entraram no saguão e sentaram-se na mesa da grifinória e observaram Draco se sentar sozinho na extremidade da mesa da sonserina, a professora Minerva estava na antiga cadeira de Dumbledore, ela bateu a colher no copo e disse:

- começaremos a seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano.

Mais não foi ela quem fez e sim Madame Hooch, ela estava perto do banquinho com o chapéu seletor quando abriu a boca para chamar o primeiro nome, foi interrompida pelo chapéu seletor.

_Para a Grifinória aqueles que são dotados de coragem e astúcia._

_Como prezava Godric Gryffindor._

_Para a sonserina aqueles de grande poder e que usam de tudo para atingir seus objetivos._

_Como exigia Salazar Slytherin_

_Para a corvinal aqueles de inegável inteligência com vontade de aprender _

_Como queria ensinar Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Para a lufa-lufa aqueles que são justos e puros de coração_

_Como amava Helga Huflepuff_

_As quatro casa de Hogwarts devem permanecer juntas mesmo com certas rivalidade_

_Em momentos de escuridão, um amigo sempre poderá ajudar_

_Em momentos de escuridão o fogo de seus corações devem queimar juntos_

_Em momentos de escuridão sempre a uma luz é só encontra-la_

Palmas ecoaram pelo salão após a termino da seleção a professora Minerva interrompeu o som de conversas com batidas de uma colher no copo de cristal.

- gostaria de dizer que com a morte de nosso amado diretor eu como vice-diretora assumi o cargo, e que este ano regras de seguranças rigorosas serão impostas, e expulsos serão aqueles que as infligirem – ela parou por um momento e recomeçou – as aulas de trato com criaturas mágicas serão dadas no pátio interno perto as estufas de herbologia, não haverá visitas a Hogsmeade, haverá aurores do ministério nos terrenos da escola em tempo integral, haverá animais treinados vigiando as propriedades, os alunos não deveram sair para perto do lago nem para floresta proibida sem companhia de pelo menos um professor, o toque de recolher agora será as seis horas, como já disse aqueles que violarem as regras serão expulsos sem segunda chance, que se inicie o banquete.

Pratos e travessas de ouro se encheram de comida magicamente, os alunos do primeiro ano como sempre ficaram assuntados.

- esse ano o chapéu seletor encurtou a canção, não acham? – disse Rony se servindo de coxas de frango.

- sim, acho que foi porque Dumbledore morreu não acham? – disse Hermione se servindo de batatas.

- eh puquo ece nuon acoteo ahn proffora Minerna – disse Rony cuspindo comida em Gina –

Desculpe, acho que ele não aceitou a Professora Minerva como diretora por ser mulher...

-claro que não – disse Hermione indignada

- acho que ele ficou abalado com a morte de Dumbledore – mentiu Harry

Quanto terminou a sobremesa e as travessas se esvaziaram a Professora Minerva se pos de pé e recomeçou a falar.

- gostaria de apresentar nosso novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas, Aurélios Hootleak Leviatan.

Todos bateram palmas e ele se levantou, era alto e forte, tinha cabelos negros e curtos, usava um brinco com dente de dragão, Harry teve a impressão que já tinha o visto no casamento de Gui e Fleur.

- á pedidos de seu novo professor – recomeçou ela após as palmas - para reabrirmos o clube de duelos, só alunos do quarto ano em diante poderão participar, o novo diretor da sonserina será o professor Horacio Slughorn e o novo vice diretor será Cornélio Fudge, Mesmo não sendo parte do corpo docente e nem estando aqui presente, obrigada a todos e bom ano letivo.

- vocês não têm que conduzir os alunos do primeiro ano? – perguntou Harry

- não os monitores mais novos fazem isso – disse Rony – cadê a Hermione?

- esta ali falando com a professora McGonnagall – disse Harry procurando Gina

- vamos – falou Hermione com um sorriso no rosto

- o que você foi falar com ela – perguntou Harry

- nada, só saber se ela continuaria a ensinar transfiguração...

- e vai? – disse Rony tropeçando no degrau defeituoso

- sim – disse ela rindo.

Quando chegaram ao quadro da mulher gorda estavam todos do lado de fora, Hermione entrou em pânico.

- esqueci de dizer a senha para os monitores – disse Hermione horrorizada – desculpem esqueci de dizer a senha, é unicórnio prateado.

- a mulher gorda parecia impaciente – disse Harry entrando com o fluxo de alunos.

- quem será que escolhe a senha? – perguntou Rony

- acho que a diretora da casa ou o monitor chefe,

Eles subiram o dormitório dos meninos agora dizia: " alunos da sétima serie", Neville, Dino e Simas já estavam lá, Neville agora estava saindo com Romilda Vane e disse que ela falava em Harry grande parte do tempo que ficavam juntos, depois de conversarem, quando eram quase uma e meia eles foram dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 – A Primeira Reunião

No dia seguinte Harry acordou cedo e acordou Rony após se vestir para eles descerem para o café e os novos horários, Rony se vestiu rápido, mas resmungou bastante enquanto esperavam Hermione na sala comunal.

- bom dia – cumprimentou ela

- bom dia – disse Harry –

Enquanto desciam para o café Harry contava a Hermione que Neville estava saindo com Romilda Vane, quando chegaram perto ao saguão de entrada Hermione ouviu um "psiu".

- aonde você vai Hermione? – pergunto Harry

- já volto – respondeu ela

Eles prosseguiram para o café e Hermione foi atrás de uma de uma estatua de um bruxo com uma lança na mão, lá estava Draco.

- hey, Granger

- o que foi? – perguntou ela

- só queria agradecer por ontem – disse Draco

- á. aquilo... É não foi nada, mais se cuide não podemos fazer isso muitas vezes, Neville suspeitou.

- tudo bem, agradeça ao Potter também – disse ele corando levemente.

- ok, que tal nos chamar pelo primeiro nome? – perguntou ela

-ok

Hermione seguiu para o salão e se sentou no meio de Harry e Rony

- hoje não é nada mal, artes das trevas com a corvinal e Slughorn a Tarde com a Sonserina – disse Harry se servindo de tomates secos e salsicha.

- então Hermione o que você foi fazer? – perguntou Rony curioso

- Malfoy me chamou para nos agradecer o que fizemos ontem – sussurrou ela – ele esta realmente encrencado com o pessoal da sonserina.

- acho que ele esta recebendo o que merece – disse Rony- depois de tudo que ele fez.

Hermione pareceu censurá-lo, e achava que mesmo depois de tudo que Draco merecia uma segunda chance.

- eu acho que ele merece uma segunda chance assim como Snape, hoje tenho aritimancia com a lufa-lufa e poções – disse ela examinado o horário.

- você pareceu interessada no novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas – implicou Rony – eu vi você olhando para ele quando entrou no salão...

-não dormi bem – disse Hermione mudando de assunto - bichento esta muito inquieto o que será que está havendo com ele?

- não sei, o gato é seu – respondeu Rony rudemente – vamos chegar atrasados, o tal do Aurélios não vai gostar nada.

Quando eles levantaram, da mesa no salão principal, estavam quase que sozinhos a não ser por um pessoal na mesa da corvinal, eles subiram depressa e no terceiro andar se despediram de Hermione que foi para aula de aritimancia, quanto estavam subindo as escadas do quarto andar ouviram um gato miar muito alto.

- ai... – era Demelza Robins e havia pisado no rabo de Madame Norrra – hei! Harry quando fará os testes para quadribol, precisamos de um novo artilheiro não?

-á... Sim, farei semana que vem eu acho – disse ele meio sem jeito – desculpe Demelza tenho que ir estou atrasado.

-á... Desculpe... Até mais – disse ela indo pelo corredor oposto

Quando chegaram ao patamar do quarto andar o professor Aurélios já estava na porta cumprimentando alunos que entravam.

- queiram entrar, por favor? – disse ele olhando para Harry e Rony

- sim, desculpe o atraso professor – disse Harry entrando na sala.

- Bom dia – disse ele e todos devolveram o "bom dia" como um coral – como sabem meu nome é Aurelios, eu era chefe do esquadrão de domadores de dragões na Romênia, tínhamos que vigiar uma área para que os trouxas não os vissem e que eles não voassem e claro, mais me candidatei ao cargo pois o salário era em conta mais os ferimentos agressivos na Romênia...

Quando ele disse isso todos riram, então Harry tinha razão, ele o tinha visto no casamento de Gui e Fleur.

- Por favor, agora me digam seus nomes – começaram da esquerda para a direita, de modo que Rony e Harry seriam os últimos- ah.. Muito bem o de vocês

- Finnigan – disse Simas

- Lon... Longbottom – gaguejou Neville

- Sim, continuem – disse ele apontando para Harry e Rony – o de vocês...

- Potter – disse Harry

- ah.. sim Harry Potter – disse ele fitando Harry – já ouvi falar e claro, o seu é...

- Weasley – afirmou Rony

- por acaso tem parentesco com Carlinhos Weasley? – perguntou ele

- Sim, somos irmãos – respondeu Rony

- aah... sim, ele assumiu meu lugar no esquadrão, ele era muito bom – disse ele – estive no casamento de seu irmão mais velho, Guilherme, mais não o vi por lá... - disse ele deixando Rony sem jeito – este mês vamos estudar defesas não-verbais, há uns que dizem que a defesa é o melhor ataque e outros que o ataque é a melhor defesa, nunca sabemos qual esta certo, alguém sabe algum feitiço escudo?

- o Protego – disse Harry.

-ah... Muito bem... Potter, dez pontos para Grifinória - disse ele – mais algum?

- professor Hootleak? – Antonio Goldstein levantou a mão – Glacius Plageo.

- muito bem, o Sr.? – perguntou ele apontando para Antonio

- Goldstein – responde ele

- mas o escudo de gelo tem uma desvantagem comparado ao escudo normal, alguém sabe qual é? – pergunto ele procurando pela turma uma mão levantada

- o escudo normal é transparente e permite que veja o adversário e o de gelo não – respondeu Padma Patil – estou certa?

- sim, vinte pontos para a corvinal, dez para pela Senhorita Patil e dez pelo senhor Goldstein – disse ele – quero que pratiquem o feitiço escudo e depois o escudo de gelo em duplas, por favor, peguem algumas almofadas naquele armário e usem para testar os escudos, não quero feitiços ricocheteando pela minha sala, lembrem-se de usar feitiços não-verbais.

Harry fez par com Rony, o professor ficou impressionado com o feitiço escudo de Harry, que repeliu a almofada com tanta força que derrubou Rony no chão, depois de testarem os escudos de gelo a sala estava alagada, porque os pedaços quebrados de gelo foram derretendo, de modo que o professor teve que encerrar a aula porque estavam todos molhados até as canelas, e ele deu uma dica de como podiam se secar.

Na hora do almoço enquanto narravam tudo para Hermione, que pareceu invejosa, pois a Professora Vector tinha passado muito dever e para eles o Professor Aurelios só tinha passado para eles uma redação sobre as propriedades do feitiço escudo. Quando o almoço estava quase acabando eles viram Draco chegar com um corte no lábio inferior, era tempo livre depois do almoço e eles caminhavam até a biblioteca quando alguém chamou:

- Harry – era Demelza de novo – a Professora Minerva me pediu para te entregar isto antes do almoço mais não o achei.

- obrigado Demelza – disse ele desdobrando o papel e olhando a menina ir embora –

"Potter compareça a minha sala depois do almoço.

ps : Fawkes esta muito bonita hoje."

- então? – perguntou Rony olhando por cima do ombro de Harry

- ela quer que eu vá vê-la depois do... – disse ele sem calcular e saiu correndo em direção do escritório da Professora Minerva e gritou por cima do ombro – agora...

Harry correu até a gárgula e quando chegou disse:

- Fawkes – disse ele sem pensar – Fênix.

O gárgula ganhou vida e rodopiou para cima e uma escada apareceu, Harry subiu pela escada espiral e bateu na porta lustrosa do escritório, a Professora Minerva abriu a porta.

- entre, Potter, entre – disse ela fazendo um gesto com a mão e sentando na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha.

A sala continuava repleta de quadros, mais não tinha muitos objetos prateado como antigamente, as estantes estavam cobertas de livros e pequenas estatuetas que dançavam, a única coisa que não havia se movido era o poleiro de Fawkes que não estava ali no momento.

- bom Potter, primeiro quero lhe entregar a lista de aspirantes para a vaga de artilheiro do time de quadribol da grifinória - disse ela pegando um papel na gaveta da mesa e entregando a Harry – segundo, Finéus gostaria de saber o que tem feito com a tarefa que lhe foi dada, então Potter ?

- bom, Professora, eu ainda não tive...

- Potter, gostaria de dizer que isso não é uma simples lição de casa, o destino da comunidade bruxa depende disso, quem sabe do mundo – ralhou ela – e então o que vai fazer?

- bom, ainda não pensei por onde começar...

- Potter você pertence a ordem agora, comece a se mexer, pode ir agora – disse ela levando-o ate a porta – Potter mais uma coisa os treinos precisam ser acompanhados por no mínimo dois professores, sugiro que comece a pensar em quem chamara para acompanhar.

- dois professores! – exclamou Harry – será que a senhora poderia...

- obvio que não Potter – disse ela incrédula – estou muito ocupada como diretora...

Já e um milagre que eu continue a lecionar transfiguração, em todo caso Potter se apresse com a tarefa.

Harry se sentiu injustiçado tinha chegado em Hogwarts havia um dia e ela já esperava que ele tivesse feito algo. Quando Harry chegou a biblioteca Hermione estava quase se descabelando com o dever de aritimancia, ela nem mesmo parou para ouvir o que Harry ia murmurando sobre a conversa com a Professora Minerva, foi só quando eles terminaram os deveres e rumaram para a aula de poções que Harry lembro da lista para os teste de quadribol.

- tinha me esquecido – disse Harry tirando a lista do bolso interno – a lista para o teste de artilheiros – então ele leu em voz alta – Dino Thomas... Simas Finnigan... Claricie Palmshoot... Parvarti Patil... Lilá Brown... Colin Creevy...

- quem é Claricie Palmshoot ? – pergunto Rony, olhando para Hermione

- ela está no sexto ano, estuda com a Gina, ele vive se gabando porque a Irmã mais velha dela joga nos Tornados e tudo mais – disse Hermione sem dar importância ao fato da irmã dela jogar nos Tornados.

- Uau – disse Rony – ela deve ter uma base muito boa

- mais porque nunca se candidatou para o time antes ? – perguntou Harry

Ninguém lhe respondeu, quando estavam chegando a sala de Slughorn nas masmorras Hermione fez cara de quem acabara de lembrar alguma coisa e disse apontando com a cabeça para Draco que tinha acabado de entrar na sala.

- temos que avisar a ele que vamos nos reunir hoje a noite – afirmou Hermione olhando para eles.

- quando decidimos isso ? – perguntou Rony se sentindo pouco importante

- bem achei que como a Professora McGonnagal disse para nos apresarmos que... estou certa Harry?

- acho que sim – Respondeu Harry - mas você fala com ele...

Quando se sentaram em trio nas mesas o Professor Slughorn disse que estudariam poções para mudar forma humana naquele semestre, nesta aula ele passou poção para envelhecer, Harry seguiu as instruções do príncipe deixando Hermione irritada, " Após dez minutos mexendo pare e adicione um fio de cabelo branco, quando ficar cinza chumbo corte as cerdas de porco espinho em três e jogue uma de cada vez", novamente Slughorn ficou impressionado com sua poção, no final após dar muitos pontos para a Grifinória e dispensar todos ele pediu para falar com Harry.

- Harry.. será que poderíamos dar uma palavrinha?

- sim – e pediu Rony e Hermione para esperarem na porta.

- sábado darei uma festa particular e gostaria que viesse desta vez, ok? – perguntou ele esperançoso

- eu não sei é que...

- ora... vamos Harry... você não estará ocupado estará?

- bem eu preciso fazer o teste de quadribol sábado – disse Harry, parando um pouco para ver a reação de Slughorn e recomeçou – tenho que ter a companhia de dois professores se o senhor quiser me acompanhar nos resto dos treinos dos anos e conseguir um par, não faltarei nenhuma festa.

- fechado - disse ele apertando a mão de Harry – por deus... como é experto...

Harry saiu pelo corredor, mas Rony e Hermione não estavam lá, deixando ele indignado, quando ele chegou a terceiro andar encontrou eles o esperando na escada.

- o que houve? – perguntou Harry esperando uma explicação

- Hermione quis avisar nosso velho amigo agora – disse Rony fazendo cara de desdém

- marquei para sete horas na sala precisa, lá poderemos decidir com calma onde procuraremos primeiro sem que ninguém saiba- disse ela seria – olhe o que ele nos deu.

Hermione mostrava uma edição do profeta diário do dia anterior e começou a ler alto:

" O Sr. Olivaras dono de uma famosa loja de varinhas no beco diagonal, depois de um ano desaparecido foi encontrado morto na própria loja, o corpo já estava ali algum tempo pois estava decomposto, a Sra.Penélope Olivaras, esposa da vitima, encontrou o corpo no segundo andar da loja quando foi buscar alguns pertences pessoais, ela afirmou que a ultima vez que tinha estado ali fora a alguns meses mais não havia subido ao segundo andar, a loja já tinha sido revistada varias vezes pelo ministério, o que leva a concluir que o corpo foi colocado ali ou o ministério precisa contratar melhores investigadores. "

Quando eles chegaram a Torre da Grifinória, Harry subiu para pegar a capa e o mapa de maroto para saírem logo, pois como o toque de recolher agora era seis horas a sala comunal devia ficar cheia, Rony e Hermione ficaram esperando do lado de fora da Torre deixando a mulher gorda impaciente, Finalmente Harry saiu do quadro e eles olharam para os lados para ver se não vinha alguém e vestiram a capa, Harry olhou no mapa para ver se tinha algum professor no sétimo andar, como não havia eles rumaram para a sala precisa.

- acho melhor esperarmos aqui do lado de fora, e se ele não conseguir entrar? – disse Harry.

- ok, o que vocês acham que aconteceu com o Sr. Olivaras? – perguntou Hermione

Ninguém lhe respondeu, ele ficaram lá em frente a sala precisa por muito tempo, até que Rony teve a idéia de consultar o relógio, já eram quinze para as oito.

- porque você não...

Harry tapou a boca de Rony e puxou a capa para cobri-los, Filch vinha vindo com Madame Pince, eles vieram caminhando pelo corredor e para o horror deles. eles entraram na sala precisa, eles saíram do corredor de modo que não pudesse ouvi-los.

- eu ia dizer pra você olhar onde está o Malfoy no mapa – sussurrou Rony

Harry fez isso mas não achava Malfoy, ele não estava nas masmorras, nem no saguão de entrada, de repente Hermione botou o indicador em um ponto no mapa iluminado pelo luar da grande janela atrás deles, Draco estava lá no terceiro andar e na frente dele tinha um ponto com a inscrição encima: Madame Pomfrey.

Eles voltaram para a Mulher Gorda que não ficou satisfeita em ser acordada quando entraram na sala comunal vestindo a capa da invisibilidade todos olharam suspeitosos,

Afinal porque a mulher gorda abriria para ninguém, eles subiram para o dormitório dos meninos pois sabiam que estava vazio, tinham visto Simas, Neville e Dino na sala comunal.

- no que vocês acham que a sala precisa se transformou para eles ? – perguntou Rony olhando Harry guardar o mapa e a capa no malão.

- malfeito feito – murmurou Harry

- isso não importa, o que será que aconteceu com Draco? – perguntou Hermione curiosa

- não sei – disse Harry sinceramente – quem sabe o pessoal da Sonserina pegou ele ?

- tomara que tenham feito algo realmente ruim...- disse Rony

- o que você tem contra ele ? – Perguntou Hermione

- e você ainda pergunta ? – disse Rony – não lembra de tudo que ele fez...

- as pessoas mudam Rony, a não ser você – disse Hermione olhando para Rony que estava de costas agora – você tem a mesma maturidade que tinha quando chegou a Hogwarts.

Depois dessa frase Hermione foi embora, Harry estava muito cansado para ver uma briga sentimental dos dois, Rony ameaçou ir atrás dela mais acabou se trocando para dormir, Harry nem consegui pensar direito sobre Draco ou o Sr. Olivaras, adormeceu tão rápido que nem deu tempo de apagar a vela de sua cabeceira.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 – O Dragão e a Desconhecida.

A semana passou muito rápido, Harry não soube se foi por causa das pilhas de deveres, ou porque Gina passou a maior parte do tempo com ele, ou porque eles precisavam se reunir como mandou a professora Minerva e não podiam porque Draco continuava na ala hospitalar, como eles sempre checavam no mapa de maroto, o sábado chegou rápido, naquela manha estava um tempo nublado e ventando forte. Harry vestiu o uniforme de quadribol, colocou a insígnia de capitão no peito pegou a firebolt, cutucou Rony para dizer que estava quase na hora do treino e desceu sozinho para o café. Quando Harry chegou ao saguão de entrada Hermione já estava lá.

- bom dia – cumprimentou ele sentando-se ao lado dela e apoiando a firebolt no banco.

- dia – respondeu ela mordendo um pedaço da torrada-

- então vai assistir o teste de quadribol ? – perguntou Harry se servindo de bacon e ovos

- sim – afirmou ela - onde esta Rony?

- deve estar descendo, acordei ele antes de descer – respondeu Harry olhando para a porta a procura do amigo

Após o café Harry foi acompanhado de Hermione ate a sala de Slughorn, quando chegaram ele já estava os esperando para irem ao treino de quadribol, Slughorn não parava de repetir baixo "como ele é esperto..." e "que talento para negócios..." .de modo que Hermione já estava ficando irritada e ficou feliz de ir para as arquibancadas para se livrar deles, quando cegaram ao campo o professor Aurelios já estava lá conversando com alguns aspirantes para a vaga de artilheiro. Este ano não havia candidatos de outras casa nem meninas bobas no campo, mais a arquibancada estava cheia delas, o único menino na arquibancada era Neville que estava sentado do lado de Romilda Vane.

O time já estava todo lá, exceto por Gina que vinha caminhando com Demelza e uma menina que devia ser Claricie Palmshoot, Harry tirou o apito do bolso e apitou, todos se reunirão em um circulo.

- bom o teste será dividido em três partes – explicou Harry – desvio de balaços, pênaltis e entrosamento com o time.

- como você vão calcular os pontos – perguntou Simas

- bem... isso é comigo – respondeu Harry sem querer ser grosso

Harry pediu para Peakes e Coote começarem o teste de balaços, todos foram atingidos exceto por Claricie Palmshoot e Dino Thommas, depois fizeram o teste de pênaltis e entrosamento com o time, com exceção de Parvarti Patil, todos foram razoavelmente bem, mais nenhum deles se comparou a Claricie Palmshoot que desviou de balaços com loops e piruetas, fazia jogadas criativas e irreverentes, e acertou sete dos dez pênaltis batidos.

- minha decisão final é... – disse Harry olhando para todos com expectativa – Claricie Palmshoot.

A menina deu vários socos no ar e abraçou Gina e Demelza ao mesmo tempo.

- obrigado Harry – disse ela sinceramente

- você mereceu – respondeu Harry olhando para Gina que fez uma cara esquisita – peço para te avisarem dos treinos, ok?

- tudo bem, tchau – disse ela indo embora com Gina e Demelza

Quando eles estavam a caminho para o almoço, Dino e Simas estavam quase brigando como trouxas, discutindo quem tinha se saído melhor, quando Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam na escadaria do saguão de entrada foram alcançados por Edwiges que trazia um bilhete de Hagrid.

" Caro Harry

Gostaria que viessem me visitar amanha a tarde, sei que não podem vir sem um Professor, por isso me esperam no pátio as quatro,

PS: tenho uma ótima noticia.

Hagrid "

Após lerem a carta todos imaginaram que no mínimo Hagrid tinha cruzado animais perigosos ou ganhado uma nova tarântula gigante para substituir Aragogue, depois do almoço Hermione fez eles subirem para fazer o dever de transfiguração que era para terça-feira, alegando que nunca se deixa dever para a véspera, no dia seguinte quando eram três e meia eles resolveram descer para a o saguão de entrada, quando chegaram, Hagrid já estava esperando, apesar de insistirem muito na caminhada para que ele contasse o que era, ele não disse, esperou até chegarem para fazer suspense.

- então Hagrid, o que é? – pergunto Hermione que estava mais curiosa

- Norberto voltou – disse ele oferecendo um pode de biscoitos de aveia

Harry, Rony e Hermione pareciam ter levado um banho de água fria.

- como assim voltou ele deve estar adulto agora não ? – disse Harry – um dragão adulto aqui...

- Hagrid sinceramente acho que você não devia criar um dragão adulto porque... – Hermione foi interrompida

- não estou criando, a professora McGonnagal não disse que haveria animais treinados protegendo a escola ? – eles confirmaram com a cabeça – então quando mandei Norberto para a Romênia o professor Aurelios se afeiçoou a ele e o treinou, então o ministério pedia essa proteção... ele sempre vem me visitar... acho que ele lembra de mim

Quando Hagrid terminou eles pareceram não acreditar e depois viram que o braço dele tinha uma leve queimadura, eles conversaram bastante sobre as oportunidades que Hargird estava tendo de dar aulas sobre os animais que estavam protegendo a propriedade, eles conversaram sobre dragões, águias douradas, hipogrifos, treslatios e muitos outros animais que eles nunca tinham ouvido falar, ate tiveram a impressão de estar conversando com Luna e não com Hagrid,

quando eram oito e meia Hagrid ficou preucupado e levou eles para o castelo, eles tinham perdido o jantar, mais não iam consegui comer mesmo, estavam com os dentes doendo de tanto comer os biscoitos, chocolates e bolos que lhes eram empurrados por Hagrid.

Eles chegaram na sala comunal estava toda a grifinória sentada no e em poltronas parecendo morta, não havia nada para se fazer, então Rony puxou Harry para um canto e falou sem que Hermione percebesse:

- Harry que tal irmos pilhar comida na cozinha e fazer uma festa? – perguntou Rony – depois que Fred e George foram embora... só nos sabemos o caminho da cozinha, não é?

Eles se olharam por um momento e Harry subiu correndo para apanhar a capa da invisibilidade, saíram pelo retrato e desceram ate o quadro da fruteira e fizeram cosquinha na pêra, os elfos pareciam estar descansando porque havia muito poucos na cozinha.

- HARRY POTTER MEU SENHOR – exclamou Dobby com os grandes olhos verdes quase saltando das órbitas – faz muito tempo que não vem ver Dobby...

- tive alguns problemas me desculpe... – disse ele pensando no que aconteceu na torre – Dobby será que pode nos conseguir comida?

- e muita cerveja amanteigada... ? – completou Rony fazendo Harry rir.

- mais e claro tudo pelo meu senhor - Ele estalou os dedos e apareceram vários amarrados de cerveja amanteigada e salgadinhos –

Eles tiveram que pedir a Dobby parar de arranjar comida ou não conseguiriam carregar, eles saíram pela pintura da fruteira e fizeram um feitiço locomotor para a comida e a cobriram com a capa, pois o que pensaria um professor se visse comida flutuando pelo corredor. Quando chegaram ao sexto andar passando pela sala de transfiguração eles encontraram uma grande rachadura na parede.

- o que e isso - disse Rony parando de andar.

- uma rachadura, Lumus – o raio iluminou a grande rachadura na parede e mostrou ser muito funda, como uma caverna - o coração de Harry deu um salto – RONY ! será que pode ser ai quês esta escondida...

Alguém vinha vindo, Harry como um reflexo puxou uma estatua próxima para frente da rachadura com um feitiço de levitar, de modo que ela não aparecesse, mas não deu tempo de se esconder.

- Potter ? Weasley? o que fazem aqui – era Slughorn.

- anh... é que... – gaguejou Rony

- estávamos voltando da casa de Hagrid – mentiu Harry

- á... sim tinha esquecido que eram amigos – disse ele olhando desconfiado para o chão – que cheiro bom e esse? Bom não importa, voltem para a torre da Grifinória... não falte minha festa sábado que vem... nos combinamos que...

- tudo bem Professor não faltarei – respondeu ele interrompendo – e melhor irmos, já esta tarde... ate mais professor...

Eles esperaram Slughorn ir para checar a rachadura e mover a comida de novo, quando chegaram a mulher gorda tinha saído, eles esperaram pelo menos uns dez minutos por ela.

- isso são horas ? o que faziam ai fora – reclamou

- não interessa – respondeu Rony nervoso – Unicórnio prateado

Quando eles entraram na sala comunal, vários vivas ecoaram pela sala, pessoas bateram palmas, eles colocaram as coisas sobre as mesas retangulares e foram puxados por Hermione para um canto escuro.

- não acredito ! vocês são membros do F.A.L.E. – olhou ela incrédula – vocês se transformaram em Fred e George !

- isso é um elogio ? – perguntou Rony

- nos participamos do F.A.L.E. e nem por isso paramos de almoçar – disse Harry – ora... vamos Hermione... um pouco de diversão não mata ninguém...

- tudo bem... mas faremos os deveres de Transfiguração amanha no tempo livre antes do almoço – disse ela fazendo chantagem

Todos acharam que era uma ótima oportunidade para testar as novas Gemialidades Weasley, de modo que as pessoas não conseguiam mais falar com sons de animais, criar penas e chifres, mudarem os penteados repentinamente quando comiam uma pilha de tortinhas de maça, Romilda Vane não parecia muito feliz com Neville ela não parava de olhar Harry que estava com Gina, Simas estava beijando Parvarti tão indiscretamente que ela o puxou para atrás da grande cortina vermelha da sala comunal. Quando a comida já tinha acabado e ninguém achava mais graça das pessoas tentarem falar mais emitiram sons de animais foram subindo para dormir aos poucos. Quando a sala comunal estava quase vazia eles contaram o que tinham visto para Hermione que ralhou com eles por só terem contado depois da festa. Harry subiu para o dormitório e resolveu olhar o mapa de maroto para saber se Draco ainda estava na enfermaria, afinal eles precisavam começar a buscar a tiara de Ravenclaw. Ele abiu o mapa e olho no terceiro andar, Draco não estava mas lá, quando ele ia fechar o mapa ele viu um ponto perto da floresta proibia que dizia Regina Wanderrain, mais de repente o ponto sumiu.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 – Regina Wanderrain a Ultima dos McKinnon

- porque não nos contou na segunda-feira ? – perguntou Hermione

- não sei... acho que esqueci – disse ele olhando cobiçoso para a ultima tortinha de banana.

- Vai ver ela aparatou – sugeriu Rony pegando a jarra de suco de abóbora

- como ? – perguntou Hermione irritada

- se eu soubesse como se aparatar não estaria tão preocupado com o teste que faremos em janeiro... – respondeu Rony

- como se aparata em Hogwarts seu débil... – respondeu ela muito irritada – não se lembra até hoje que...

- não se pode aparatar no castelo nem nos terrenos de Hogwarts... – completou Harry

- acredito que tenha saído do alcance do mapa – supôs Hermione

- o mapa está na mochila tenho checado regularmente...

- e achou alguma coisa ?- perguntou Rony

- não... – respondeu Harry

- Acho que devemos olhar aquela rachadura hoje a noite... – disse Hermione enquanto rumavam para a aula de feitiços – vou avisar Draco...

Eles tiveram um dia exaustivo com feitiços para petrificar e começaram a aprender transformação humana em animal, Hermione havia jogado um papel para Draco durante a aula de transfiguração dizendo onde se encontrar, eles vestiram a capa e desceram ate o sexto andar onde estava à rachadura, Draco já estava lá.

- bom vamos entrar – disse Harry removendo a estatua com a varinha

- Lumus – disse Draco apontando a varinha para a rachadura

- o que ouve com você ? – pergunto Rony olhando para Draco

- colocaram lagrima de fada mordente no meu suco – respondeu ele desanimado – é extremamente paralisante...

Eles andaram por um corredor estreito com o teto com estalagmites e chegaram a um escada que ia fazendo uma espiral quadrada, desceram muitos andares , chegaram a um patamar onde havia uma sala quadrada com correntes nas paredes e uma pequena janela na altura do chão.

- vou ver no mapa onde estamos – Harry olhou estavam perto das estufas de Herbologia, quando ele ia fechar novamente o mapa viu o ponto escrito: Regina Wanderrain – ela esta aqui perto vamos... temos que saber que é...

- a tal da Regina – perguntou Hermione ansiosa – é?

- sim... é ela... temos que sair daqui... – disse Rony olhando o mapa por cima do ombro de Harry.

Draco parecia não saber o que estava acontecendo perguntou:

- quem?

- não há tempo agora... BOMBARDA!

Ela apontou a varinha para a grade enferrujada no chão e com uma explosão abriu se uma passagem, eles passaram correndo pela passagem estreita, Rony pegou a capa que tinha caído, Harry corria desnorteado e todos o seguiam, ele chegaram perto do salgueiro lutador, Harry fitou a escuridão mais não achava ninguém, ele checou o mapa novamente, todos o olhavam sem dizer nada, quando ele percebeu que a única coisa perto de onde o nome: Regina Wanderrain estava era um corvo caído, ele pegou o corvo com uma mão que começou a fazer um estardalhaço, ele tinha um ferimento na asa esquerda.

- quieta... cuidaremos de você – o corvo se calou e eles voltaram até a sala quadrada.

- o que esta havendo ? – perguntou Draco – você esta falando com um corvo?

- nos vimos ela no mapa de maroto...– disse Hermione que agora olhava o mapa.

- viram onde? Viram quem? – perguntou Draco

- e um mapa que mostra os mapas de Hogwarts e as pessoas que estão nos terrenos – respondeu Rony

- ela precisa da ala hospitalar – disse Hermione

- não! Lembra? ninguém pode saber – disse Draco – que tal a sala precisa?

Eles não pensaram duas vezes subiram as escadas, Hermione levitou a estatua ate a rachadura eles foram até a sala precisa e todos pensaram como haviam combinado, "preciso de uma enfermaria" a porta se materializou eles entraram, havia uma cama, um sofá, algumas cadeiras, um armário de remédios e livros com títulos do tipo " cura para bebidas em excesso". Harry pegou o corvo que estava enroscado em sua capa e o colocou na cama, ele começou a crescer e transformou-se em uma mulher, branca como a neve, cabelos pretos, vivos e ondulados caiam ate sua cintura, ela usava um roupa azul escura com fechos e botões de prata, mais o que mais chamou atenção deles foi um corte vertical muito grande no braço esquerdo.

- Hermione, procure uma poção de cicatrização – disse Harry

Hermione correu ate o pequeno armarinho de madeira, havia remédios coloridos com frascos esquisitos, procurou mais só achava cura para dor de cabeça ou para ressaca,

" remédio para cicatrizar "," remédio para cicatrizar "," remédio para cicatrizar ", ela pensou forte três vezes apertando os olhos fechados, quando eles se abriram, havia um frasco longo com uma poção vermelho sangue.

- anda Hermione! – exclamou Rony que agora cochichava toda a historia para Draco

- pronto – disse ela passando a poção no braço da mulher com um pano.

O Braço dela começou a sair fumaça e cicatrizou, mas havia deixado uma cicatriz, eles tiveram que esperar muito tempo até que ela acordasse.

- onde estou? – perguntou ela assustada – quem são vocês?

- nos a achamos perto do salgueiro lutador – disse Harry – você estava feri...

- quero ver Alvo Dumbledore agora... Chamem ele agora... Andem o que estão esperando? – perguntou ela nervosa.

- o professor Dumbledore foi assassinado ano passado... – mentiu Hermione

-não... cheguei tarde ... – lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela – mas o papel... o bilhete esta aqui...

- quem e você ? – perguntou Harry

- desculpem meu nome é Regina McKinnon Wanderrain...

- porque você estava rondando os terrenos de Hogwarts? – perguntou Hermione

- eu queria... – ela parou um momento come se estivesse pensando – como vocês sabiam?

- nos temos um... – mas Rony foi cutucado por Hermione

- nos sabemos reconhecer um animago – corrigiu ela olhando torto para Rony

- eu queria ver Alvos Dumbledore... – reafirmou ela – ele esta com um papel que é meu... precisava lhe contar onde...

- onde o que ? – perguntou Harry

- eu sei como enfraquecer o Lorde Das Trevas... – disse ela com importância – sou a única que sabe...

- como? – perguntou Harry com a esperança de que ela soubesse de um Horcrux – como se enfraquece Voldemort?

- tem que se destruir... – ela parou por um momento como se ele não merecesses aquela informação – um pedaço da alma dele que esta fora de seu corpo...

- você sabe sobre horcruxes? – perguntou Harry

- sim... você pegou o bilhete na caverna? – ela olhou para Harry tomando coragem – quem esta no comando da ordem agora?

Todos se olharam agora, Rony, Hermione e Draco tiveram reações nervosas, ele olhou para ela e disse:

- Minerva McGonnagal

- preciso vela... já...

Ela correu porta a fora, todos a seguiram, ela ia ate a antiga sala da Professora Minerva,

ela abriu a porta o olhou para todos os lados a procura dela.

- ela não esta aqui... – disse Hermione – já é tarde...

- por favor, venha comigo – disse Harry

Eles foram até o escritório da Professora Minerva, Harry disse a senha para o gárgula, a escada apareceu, ele bateu com força na porta e ouviu barulho da professora vindo ver quem era.

- já vai... quem deve ser uma hora dessas... – ela apareceu na porta com um roupão vermelho e dourado – Potter? Weasley? Granger? Malfoy? O que fazem aqui esta hora? Quem e esta mulher? Por deus... vocês acharam? Entrem por favor... entrem...

Eles contaram a Professora Minerva o que havia acontecido desde a casa de Hagrid até a rachadura e a sala precisa, a professora os olhou por um momento, orgulhosa de terem feito sua tarefa e começou.

- muito bem quem é você? – perguntou ela entrelaçando os dedos e olhando para Regina.

- meu nome é Regina McKinnon...

- por deus... você foi minha aluna... mais todos acharam que estava morta... – disse ela Horrorizada – a chacina dos McKinnon... cometida por você-sabe-quem...

- um amigo da família me tirou de lá quando... o Lorde das Trevas invadiu minha casa... eu tinha apenas quinze anos... - disse ela triste – ele jurou vingança a minha família, porque descobrimos como desfazer a sua imortalidade...

- você descobriu sobre os Horcruxes daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado ? – pergunto Minerva

Eles estavam calados prestando atenção na conversa das duas.

- então... eu precisava ver o professor Dumbledore... – Regina agora olhava para a fênix – mais já fui informada que ele faleceu... eu preciso ver a ordem de fênix...

- esperam aqui um instante – mandou ela

A professora Minerva subiu uma escada de madeira que estava atrás da mesa num patamar superior de onde estavam e fechou a porta, todos olhavam para a luz que vinha de fawkes, ele chegou trazendo um copo com água, tirou a varinha do bolso acendeu as chamas da lareira e sentou-se novamente na cadeira, descansou o copo na mesa e disse:

- beba isto, Por favor, Regina – e lhe entregou o copo esperou que ela bebesse e recomeçou – quem é você?

- Regina McKinnon Wanderrain, eu já não disse?

- sim... obrigada... agora devemos esperar – disse a professora Minerva

Todos ficaram calados, esperando o que a professora pediu nada acontecia e eles permaneciam calados, o relógio de cuco na parede balançava lentamente, como se o tempo não fosse passar, a lareira queima um fogo vermelho, que de repente ficou verde e uma barba branca saiu das chamas, era Dumbledore.

- que saudade do meu antigo escritório... – Regina McKinnon bebeu do copo nervosa quando ele saiu da lareira – ola Regina...

- Alvo, Potter diz que ela sabe sobre Horcruxes – disse a Professora Minerva

- agora sabemos que R.A.B. era Romulus Archiband Briston – disse olhando para Regina – o Melhor amigo da família McKinnon...

- sim, mas Dumbledore me disseram que você tinha...

- sim Regina venha aqui, por favor – ela se pos de pé, Dumbledore apoiou as mãos em seus ombros e disse – a ordem de fênix se localiza na ultima casa da Rua do Dragão Perpetuo, Godric's Hollow, nº 110.

Ele a puxou pela mão e a os dois sumiram no fogo formando uma labareda verde.

- quando Alvo resolver isto avisarei a vocês, estou encantada com o que conseguiram, mas agora se concentrem na tiara, voltem as suas camas não quero ninguém dormindo na minha aula amanha, boa noite.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 – O Olhar e a Batalha.

A Professora Minerva não tinha dado a noticia ainda, ele estavam muito curiosos afinal se tratava de um horcrux, toda hora que se encontrava com ela perguntavam se havia noticia, "Já disse que não Potter, quando souber mandarei chama-los a minha sala"

A Festa do professor Slughorn era hoje à noite, quando eram seis e meia Harry subiu para se arrumar, quando desceu para a sala comunal teve que esperar por Hermione uma eternidade, Gina e Rony estavam emburrados, pois não haviam sido convidados, o que mostrava que era uma festa realmente especial, pois Gina já tinha sido convidada para outras festas, quando Hermione desceu estava realmente bonita, Harry saiu pelo retrato com ela em direção a masmorra.

- Hermione você realmente esta bonita – disse Harry

- Obrigada, você acha que a festa vai ser chata? – perguntou Hermione

- não sei, não pode ser tão ruim, né?

- você sabe alguém que... – Hermione agora estava descendo a escada e tropeçou – aaaaaaaaaaah...

Harry a segurou pela barriga e abaixou para ajudá-la a se levantar, os dois se olharam por muito tempo sem se mexerem ou piscarem, quando Harry estava chegando mais perto de seu rosto ela olhou para outro lado e disse:

- estamos atrasados - ela se levantou – vamos...

Não disseram mais nada ate chegarem a sala de Slughorn, eles chegaram lá, mas não havia uma mesa formal com talheres e sim velas com fogo de cores diferentes que apagavam e acendiam, uma mesa com bebidas e salgadinhos, tocava uma musica nova das esquisitonas, não era um jantar formal e sim uma festa agitada.

- Sr. Potter e Sra. Granger – disse Slughorn animado – que bom que vieram, estão saindo juntos?

Eles não sabiam o que responder, pois apesar de que nunca tivessem tido nada, alguma coisa tinha nascido naquele momento em que olhar dos dois se encontraram e por muito tempo não piscaram, e os dois podiam sentir isso.

- Professor! eu adoro essa musica! Vamos dançar Harry! – ela arrastou o garoto para o meio da pista onde os outros convidados já estavam.

Eles dançaram como se o salão fosse só deles, ate Harry que não tinha jeito para dançar tinha aprendido um pouco com Hermione, musicas rápidas, lentas, todas tinham tocado, quando o professor Slughorn insistiu que já era tarde e hora de todos voltarem para suas salas comunais. Harry e Hermione não disseram uma palavra até chegarem a sala comunal, a sala estava vazia e a única luz vinha de uma brasa acesa na lareira.

- Her... Hermione – disse Harry nervoso – aquele momento na escada foi...

- Harry também não sei o que foi aquilo... me desculpe

Os dois ficaram se olhando por mais um momento e Harry foi aproximando seu rosto e finalmente eles se beijaram.

- Harry a noite foi ótima e tudo... mas... Gina... ela é minha amiga e...

- você acha que não devemos falar para ela?

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e subiu a escada do dormitório das meninas correndo, Harry rumou para o seu dormitório, quando chegou estavam todos jogando snap explosivo, eles terminaram uma partida e chamaram Harry para se juntar a ele.

- Harry você ainda não sabe... – perguntou Rony

- o que? – disse ele pegando as cartas que Neville tinha dado

- eu voltei com a Lilá! – disse Rony

- parabéns Rony – respondeu Harry pensando em Hermione – e você Simas ainda esta com a Pavarti?

- sim, estamos namorando – respondeu Simas

- Neville terminou com Romilda ontem – disse Dino

- é mais... ela não... não queria mais também – disse Neville

No domingo Harry não pensou em outra coisa a não ser Hermione o dia todo, eles fizeram os deveres juntos e Rony contou a Hermione a noticia. Na segunda-feira Harry não conseguiu se concentrar nas aulas, sempre pensando em Hermione, na terça feira de tarde ele decidiu falar com Gina.

- Gina – chamou Harry antes que ela subisse para o dormitório das meninas.

- Harry – ela disse desanimada

- Gina, preciso lhe dizer uma coisa...

- eu também...

- você primeiro - disse Harry

- tudo bem... Harry... eu estou... – ela parou por um momento e recomeçou – estou saindo com outra pessoa, acho melhor nos pararmos de... de... namorar...

- quem? – perguntou Harry

- Antonio Goldstein da corvinal...

- tudo bem para você? Sermos só amigos daqui para frente? – perguntou Gina

- sim – ele respondeu maravilhado

- o que você ia me dizer?

- nada, algo sem importância...

Harry ficou chocado, parecia o destino, tudo estava se ajeitando sem que ele fizesse nada, Rony havia começado a namorar Lilá e Gina estava saindo com outra pessoa. Ele subiu ao dormitório e contou a Rony.

- sinto muito, cara – disse Rony – continuaremos a ser amigos certo?

- lógico ! – respondeu Harry – vamos ao clube dos duelos... já faltamos a primeira reunião...

Eles desceram ate a sala comunal e encontraram Hermione, prosseguiram para o saguão, Harry estava com uma vontade incontrolável de contar para Hermione o que tinha acontecido, mas não falaria na frente de Rony.

- por favor, se aproximem, por favor – disse o professor Aurelios – hoje faremos um pequeno torneio com os alunos do sétimo ano, afinal nada melhor para aprender do que assistir alunos mais experientes, aqueles que quiserem participar e estejam no sétimo ano depositem os nomes nas urnas que corresponde as suas casas, sortearei três de cada uma.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se inscreveram, depois de vinte minutos o professor começou a sortear.

- Corvinal – anunciou ele – Padma Patil, Antonio Goldstein, Eliza Rookgarden.

- Lufa-Lufa – disse botando a urna azul no chão e pegando a amarela – Anna Abbott, Chris Morigam, Ernesto McMillan.

- Grifinória – Anunciou ele novamente – Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter.

- Sonserina – ele jogou a urna da grifinória para um aluno e pegou a da sonserina – Pansy Parkinson, Terencio Nott, Blasio Zambini.

- Bom agora vou explicar – disse ele olhando para os escolhidos - vou avaliar o duelo em equipe, os vencedores vão ganhar um garrafão de hidromel de carvalho envelhecido, Ok?

As mesas das casas desapareceram com um toque da varinha do professor, os outros se afastaram olhando com expectativa, ele conjurou escudos de madeira com os símbolos das casas e recomeçou a falar:

- Primeiro Grifinória versus Corvinal, quem pegar o escudo do adversário primeiro ganha – disse ele com tom de importância – feitiços convocatórios, que possam machucar seriamente e conjurar animais fazem a casa ser desclassificada, cinco minutos para combinarem táticas.

- bom isso não vai ser difícil para nos – disse Hermione - treinamos na A.D. e batalhamos com "ele" no ministério.

- acho que eu devia usar meu patrono para derrubá-los e vocês desarmam e depois nos amarramos, o que acham – perguntou Harry.

- ótima idéia – disse Neville – qual o feitiço para amarrar?

- Incarcerous – Respondeu Hermione – ok?

- Tempo esgotado, cumprimentem-se, virem-se, um, dois, três, Já

- EXPECTO PATRONUM ! – um veado prateado saiu pela varinha de Harry e galopando derrubou o três adversários da corvinal de uma só vez.

-EXPELIARMUS ! – gritaram Harry, Hermione e Neville ao mesmo tempo fazendo as varinhas deles voarem.

-agora imobilizar – gritou Harry

- INCARCEROUS ! – cordas vermelhas saíram das varinhas e imobilizaram os adversários.

- muito bem, Grifinória ganhou, agora Sonserina versus Lufa-Lufa.

A Sonserina assim como a Grifinória esmagou seu adversário, Zambini e Pansy usaram o Feitiço da perna presa em Ernesto e Anna, e Nott atacou Chris com um"Tarantalegra", O professor Aurelios ficou muito satisfeito que eles pudessem duelar tão bem e deu os cinco minutos para poderem conversar.

- bom acho que devíamos usar a mesma tática – disse Neville

- não, eu sei o que fazer – disse Hermione – Neville você usa o feitiço de água e Harry faz um escudo pra gente, ok?

- tempo esgotado, cumprimente-se, virem-se, um, dois, três, já

- AGUAMENTI ! – gritou Neville e imediatamente os pés deles ficaram molhados com água por todo o chão.

- ESTUPEFASA ! – gritaram Zambini, Pansy e Nott ao mesmo tempo.

- PROTEGO ! – o feitiço escudo de Harry repeliu o três feitiços que voaram para cima sumindo no teto encantado.

- GLACIUS ! – gritou Hermione e os pés deles congelaram junto com a água do chão os fazendo escorregar - agora para prender...

- INCARCEROUS – gritaram Hermione e Harry, Neville tinha sido atingido por um feitiço de Pansy.

Zambini e Pansy ficaram presos por cordas mágicas,mais Nott se levantou com ódio e gritou apontando para Harry:

- FINDERIUM FARFALHE ! – facas saíram voando da varinha dele em direção a Harry e Hermione

Harry agarrou Hermione junto ao corpo apontou a varinha para as facas fechando os olhos e gritou:

- GLACIUS PLAGEO – um grosso escudo de gelo se formou no ar, as facas resvalavam no escudo e caiam no chão.

- CHEGA! – gritou o professor Aurelios – ISSO È INADIMITIVEL, SR. NOTT PARA MINHA SALA JÀ, ESTÂO TODOS DISPENSADOS, PARA SUAS SALAS COMUNAIS.

- Hermione, tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa... – disse Harry enquanto eles ainda estavam abraçados no chão – Gina terminou comigo... você acha que agora podemos...

- namorar? – pergunto ela

- é – disse Harry com o coração batendo a mil

No meio da multidão que passava pelos dois caídos no chão, ela entrelaçou sua mão pelo pescoço de Harry e eles se beijaram, muitas pessoas olhavam, outras bateram palmas e muitas gritaram alto. Rony olhava embasbacado para a cena, Gina que estava perto de Antonio pareceu muito feliz.

Eles subiram ate a sala comunal abraçados, quando passaram pela mulher gorda ouviram muitos vivas na sala comunal, os dois estavam muito felizes, pois agora a amizade tinha dado um passo adiante e se transformado em amor.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 – A Volta Dos Longbottom

Dezembro chegou espalhando neve por todo o terreno de Hogwarts, houve novamente uma epidemia de gripe, Madame Ponfrey distribuía a sua poção de cura imediata que deixava a pessoa soltando fumaça varias horas pelas orelhas. Harry e Hermione continuavam muito felizes, não se desgrudavam mais, Rony agora parecia não estar gostando muito porque Harry agora tinha dividido a atenção para os dois. Os treinos de quadribol estavam indo maravilhas, todos diziam que em janeiro quando a copa começar a grifinória massacraria a sonserina, que era o primeiro jogo da temporada, Grifinória versus Sonserina, Nott foi expulso do clube de duelos e pegou três semanas de detenção com o professor Aurelios, os deveres estavam exaustivos, quem mais tinha passado dever era a Professora Minerva.

- preparei horários de estudos para nos começarmos depois das férias de natal – disse Hermione – os NIEM´s já estão chegando.

- Hermione em janeiro começa a temporada de Quadribol... – reclamou Rony

- realmente Rony mais da para estudarmos também – retrucou ela – ou vocês vão jogar quadribol o dia todo?

- tudo bem, mais nada de estudar exaustivamente – disse Harry – Draco vai passar o natal no mesmo lugar que nos?

- acho que sim, na prisão com a família que não vai ser – disse Rony com sarcasmo.

- olhe essa noticia! – disse Hermione que havia acabado de abrir o profeta diário e começou a ler alto.

" Inferis avistados, Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado agindo?

Foram avistados num bairro trouxa por aurores que investigavam uma denuncia na área, dois inferis atacaram uma mulher conhecida pelos visinhos como Arabela Figg, quando os aurores chegaram para socorrê-la não havia mais nada a se fazer, apesar do corpo esta muito danificado, sabe- se que usaram a maldição Império, pois havia grande dano no cérebro, e desconfia-se que tenha sido torturada também, a única pista era uma presilha de cabelo com um "L" gravado "

- ela era vizinha dos Dursley, já fique muitas vezes com ela enquanto eles saiam – disse Harry triste – ele foi testemunha no caso dos dementadores.

- estão prontos? A Professora Minerva esta esperando na sala dela...

Eles desceram ate a sala comunal e desejaram um feliz natal para alguns amigos e foram usar a lareira da professora Minerva para viajar ate a Sede.

- Fênix – disse Harry para o gárgula.

O gárgula se moveu como sempre, quando subiram a escada a porta já estava aberta.

- o pó de flu esta neste vaso – ela levitou o vaso ate eles sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Professora passara o natal conosco? – perguntou Hermione

- sim, os alunos não poderão ficar neste natal – ela deu um suspiro e molhou a pena no tinteiro – o Sr. Malfoy já foi... andem logo...

Eles se serviram de pó de flu, e Rony foi Primeiro, Hermione depois e quando chegou a vez de Harry ele atirou o pó na lareira e ordenou:

- Godric´s Hollow

Ele não saiu na sede, tão pouco em algum lugar conhecido.

- Mas que barulho é esse ? – uma voz feminina havia falado – quem é você ?

- desculpe usei pó de flu e cai no lugar errado – disse Harry se limpando com a mão

- espere! Estou te reconhecendo... Você e Harry Potter – disse a senhora maravilha da limpando as mãos no avental – Neville querido desça aqui...

- me desculpe... não reconheci a senhora

- não tem importância querido – disse ela olhando Harry admirada – NEVILLE DESÇA AGORA!

- o que foi vó ? – Neville pareceu espantado – Harry ? o que faz aqui?

- cai errado pela rede de flu – respondeu ele

- Neville que falta de educação – disse ela – ele vem fazer uma visita e pergunta o que faz aqui?

- desculpe Harry – disse ele envergonhado

- você tem que pelo menos tomar um chá conosco – disse Augusta

- ok, mas tenho que ir antes de escurecer – disse Harry

Augusta Longbottom não parava de perguntar o que realmente tinha acontecido no ministério, porque achava que Neville tinha ampliado a realidade para impressiona-la, depois de Harry contar varias vezes a mesma historia dando uma ajudinha a Neville, ele se despediu de Augusta que lhe deu um abraço muito forte e Neville o levou ate a porta.

- você esta no povoado Harry? – perguntou Neville

- sim – respondeu Harry

- venha me visitar depois do natal – pediu ele

- tudo bem – disse Harry – Feliz natal !

- feliz natal ! até mais

Harry tentou se localizar, e para sua surpresa estava a vinte passo da sede, ele correu ate a porta e bateu.

- quem é? – perguntou a voz que Harry conheceu ser da Sra. Weasley

- sou eu Sra. Weasley, Harry!

- a sim... qual nome do meu filho mais novo ?

- Gina - respondeu Harry

- Harry o que houve? estávamos preocupados !

Hermione correu da cozinha para abraçar Harry.

- desculpem... cai na lareira dos Longbottom

Harry contou a historia toda a eles enquanto ajudavam a Sra. Weasley a fazer a ceia de natal, eles concordaram em visitar Neville até o final das férias, agora na sala de jantar havia uma mesa muito grande com muitos lugares, a pessoas da ordem foram chegando aos poucos, Sr. Weasley com Fred e Jorge, Lupim com Tonks, Dwalish, Savage, Proudfoot, Kingsley, Moody, Dédalo Diggle, Elifas Doge, Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonnagal.

- Um Veela entrou num bar e falou com uma bruxa malvada... – Fred estava contado uma piada mas foi interrompido pela senhora Weasley.

- temos muitos casais aqui hoje, Kingsley e Hestia, Lupim e Ninfadora, Sr. e Sra. Weasley – disse Dawlish, nessa hora todos riram –

- Harry e Hermione... – completou Jorge para a surpresa de todos

- serio? – perguntou Tonks – parabéns aos dois...

- com licença, espero não termos chegado tarde – era Dumbledore acompanhado de Snape e Regina – gostaria de apresentar a vocês um novo membro da ordem, Regina McKinnon

- por Merlin! – disse Moody – como pode estar viva ! seus pais foram muito amigos meus amigos!

- por favor Alastor não é o momento para explicações – disse Dumbledore

- Potter preciso lê falar um minuto – era Snape

- o que ? – disse ele se aproximando de Snape

- o Medalhão foi destruído – disse Snape

- sério? onde estava ? – perguntou Harry

- no esconderijo de Regina, na Hungria por isso demoramos – respondeu ele metendo a mão no bolso.

- Potter guarde isso – disse ele entregando um galho seco a Harry – serve para ferimentos graves e paralisação mental temporário, eu soube o que ouve com Malfoy, o episodio da lagrima de fada mordente.

- obrigado – respondeu Harry

- por nada, guarde caso aconteça de novo, agora voltemos à mesa.

Eles cataram muitas musicas de natal que eram puxadas por Proudfoot que estava exagerando no vinho, a senhora Weasley despachou o meninos para o quarto e eles resolverem dar os presentes, deu a Rony novas luvas de goleiro, e a Hermione um colar com um medalhão de coração dourado pendurado, para Gina um Mini-pufe. Havia ganhado um livro de Hermione "os melhores times de quadribol e suas jogadas famosas".

- Harry de quem e esse embrulho ai? – perguntou Rony

- esse? É... – era de Draco mais Harry não quis admitir – é...

- Meninas! Para o quarto de vocês – disse a senhora Weasley – já e tarde

- Hermione – chamou Harry num canto – de isso ao Draco... não quero que Rony saiba...

- ok... Boa noite... – disse ela dando lhe um beijo no rosto

Harry acordou na manha seguinte e resolveu que ia visitar Neville, na mesa do café ele resolveu avisar a Rony e Hermione de seus planos.

- vamos visitar Neville hoje? – perguntou Harry passando geléia na torrada

- por mim tudo bem – disse Hermione

- por mim também – Rony agora estava engasgado com um enorme pedaço de maça.

- Anapneo – apontou a Varinha para a boca de Rony

- legal onde aprendeu? – perguntou Hermione rindo de Rony que estava lacrimejando

- na festa do Slughorn no trem ano passado – disse Harry – vamos?

- sim – respondeu Rony – mamãe... vamos visitar Neville...

- não voltem antes de escurecer ! – Gritou a Sra. Weasley

- mamãe ainda e de manha!...

Eles saíram pela porta, nevava muito forte, Harry com um gesto de cavalheirismo abraçou Hermione para ajuda-la, os vinte passos que eram a casa de Neville pareceram vinte quilômetros, Harry bateu na porta e esperou atender.

- Neville vá ver quem é... Rápido... – era voz de Augusta

- Harry! Rony! Hermione! Desculpem estamos saindo para o St. Mungus - disse Neville com uma expressão maravilhada – não vão acreditar... descobriram a cura para meus pais!

- ande Neville Temos que ir – era Augusta – são seus amigos querido... Vamos leve eles...

Parece que a Sra. Weasley estava adivinhando que iam demorar... eles entraram na casa, serviram-se de pó de Flu e um a um iam até a lareira e diziam " St. Mungus, chegaram a lareira no patamar do segundo andar e correram para o quarto andar, quando chegaram na frente da enfermaria, o curandeiro já estava esperando.

- meu deus! Achei que nunca chegariam! – disse ele – Entrem! Quem são eles?

- amigos de Neville – disse Augusta – entrem

- demorei anos para preparar essa poção... – ele bateu o cotovelo no vidro de poção verde luminosa que ia cair no chão...

- INERTIE – a poção congelou no ar com o feitiço de Hermione

- obrigado... se quebrasse não sei o que faria – disse o curandeiro – vamos começar com Alice foi mais afetada.

Ele afastou as cortinas da cama abriu a boca dela e derramou metade da poção, ela começou a levitar, os cabelos caíram para baixa, ela começou a tremer.

- ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao – ela gritava alto – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh

- ENEVARTE – gritou o curandeiro para apontando a varinha para ela

Os olhos que eram cinza escuro foram clareando e ficando castanhos, ela ofegava na cama como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo, lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- onde estou ? – perguntou ela - o que aconteceu ?

Neville e Augusta se abraçavam e choravam de felicidade.

- Funciona! Enfermeira leve a para um quarto...

- obrigada Daniel – disse Augusta – tanta dedicação

- agora falta Frank...

Harry, Rony e Hermione olhavam paralisados para a cena, o medico afastou a cortina da cama de Frank, ele estava adormecido, o curandeiro derramou o resto da poção na boca de Frank, como a esposa ele levitou alguns centímetros e começou a tremer também.

- nãããããããããõoo Alice... Nããããããããããããããããão – os olhos azuis claros dele ficaram azuis vivos – onde esta Alice? Quero vela... Agora...

- Frank – Augusta abraçou o filho – você esta curado... meu filho...

- mamãe preciso ver Alice...

- ela esta no quarto ao lado, foi mais afetada que você...

- Neville?- Frank olhou o filho e correu para abraça-lo – vamos ver sua mãe.

- Sra. Longbottom - Disse Harry – desculpe temos que ir...

-á... tudo bem... obrigado por terem vindo... adeus...

Eles desceram agitados até a lareira do primeiro andar, pegaram pó de flu com a recepcionista, e disseram "Godric´S Hollow"

- precisavam vir de pó de flu? – disse a Sra. Weasley – não é tão longe... RONY VOCE SUJOU TUDO!

- mamãe, você não vai acreditar...

Eles contaram a Sra. Weasley toda a historia, quando Moody soube ele quis ir ao St. Mungus para alistar os dois na ordem, Dumbledore disse que deviam esperar eles descansarem, e que eles se alistariam com certeza, quando foi dia de voltarem para Hogwarts Dumbledore chamou Harry para conversar.

- Harry meu caro – disse ele – creio que Severo já lhe deu a noticia, sim?

- sim, professor – respondeu Harry – o senhor soube dos Longbottom?

- sim, Harry, preciso que se concentrem na tiara.

- tudo bem Professor, farei o melhor possível.

- agora vá, já esta na hora - disse ele serio – Harry pegue esta escova, Minerva não vai gostar que suje a sala dela.

-ok, obrigado professor

Ele desceu ate o patamar do primeiro andar e eles entraram na lareira um a um, a professora Minerva adorou a escova que Harry trouxe para não sujar sua casa, eles chegaram a sala comunal e começaram a estudar conforme o horário de Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 – A Tiara

A primavera avia chegado, mas fazia um calor de verão, ninguém podia sair para os jardins, a não ser que estivesse acompanhado, o Professor Aurelios estava dando aulas somente nos jardins, de modo que todos esperavam para sua aula para receber um ventinho extra. Hermione estava pegando pesado com os horários de estudo, Harry e Rony só saiam para comer, para as aulas e para treinar quadribol, a temporada começava no domingo, Grifinória Versus Sonserina. No domingo depois do café todos do time da grifinória foram ate o vestiário, inclusive Hermione.

- bom – disse Harry – meu ultimo ano aqui em Hogwarts, e gostaria muito, como todos aqui de ganhar a taça...

- isso ai cara... – disseram Peakes e Coote – vamos arrebentar eles...

- Rony cuidado com Vaisey, ele tem um tiro muito forte... – explicou Harry – Peakes, Coote concentrem-se nos artilheiros e nos batedores da sonserina, do apanhador cuido eu...

- bom vamos lá – disseram Demelza, Gina

Eles saíram pela porta do vestiário e a primeira coisa que ouviram foi o chapéu-leão de Luna que rugia muito alto hoje, conforme os jogadores iam entrando Zacarias Smith anunciava seus nomes.

- Potter, Weasley, Peakes, Coote, Weasley de novo, Palmshoot, Robins – interrompeu por um minuto e recomeçou – agora o time da sonserina... Urquhart, Vaisey, Harper, Parkinson, Crabble, Goyle... e Zambini...

- apertem as mãos – mandou Madame Hooch

- e suou o apito... grifinória com a goles... Weasley... Robins... Weasley de novo… para Palmshoot… Gooool da grifinória…

O time que Urquhart juntou estava deprimente, Rony levou apenas seis gols todos feitos por Vaisey, o goleiro da sonserina, Zambini levou dezessete gols, Peakes e Coote devastaram Crabble e Goyle, Harry acho que aquele pomo era o mais rápido que já tinha visto, mas mesmo assim ele pegou sem dar chance a Harper, naquele dia Rony e Harry pilharam comida da cozinha suficiente para fazer dois banquetes de encerramento e todos festejaram ate tarde, com exceção de algumas pessoas que foram até a festa de Slughorn, Harry e Hermione não perdiam mais uma festa, ate porque Harry tinha um trato com Slughorn.

- Sr. e Srta. Potter – brincou Slughorn deixando Hermione encabulada – desculpe... Srta. Granger...

Desta vez era um jantar formal para os preferidos de Slughorn, Gina estava com Antonio na cabeceira da mesa, parecia que Slughorn ia perder muitos preferidos no final deste ano, porque a maioria eram alunos do sétimo ano. A festa não foi tão boa quanto à primeira, mas não tiveram do que reclamar.

- então o que achou – perguntou Hermione enquanto eles passavam pelas masmorras frias.

- nada mal... – Harry parou olhou para uma armadura – que estranho...

- o que? – perguntou Hermione

- olhe aquela armadura – levando a mão a queixo e fazendo círculos – olhe...

Havia um pequeno filete de luz azul que vinha de uma fresta entres o tijolos, Harry bloqueou o filete com a mão e a estatua abaixou o braço, ele desbloqueou a luz e a estatua voltou a apontar a espada para a parede , eles seguiram até a parede no final do corredor sem saída.

- e agora? – perguntou Harry

- Specialis Revelio – disse Hermione apontando para a parede, um pequeno triangulo azul apareceu.

- o que é... – antes que Hermione pudesse perguntar Harry cortou o dedo no archote da tocha mais próxima – Harry ! o que...

- olhe... – ele passo o dedo cortado no triangulo e ele emitiu uma luz azul clara e os tijolos se abriram como no beco diagonal – Sádico não?

- devíamos ter trazido o mapa... – disse Hermione – bom não é difícil saber onde estamos né?

- sim, mais nunca imaginei que ele esconderia nada na floresta proibida...

- bom, vai ser difícil nos acharmos – suspirou Hermione cansada – a floresta é enorme...

- deve ter alguma pista por aqui... – disse Harry

Eles vasculharam próximo ao muro, nas raízes próximas, mas nada, deram varias voltas nas arvores, Hermione usou o feitiço para revelar em pedras, arvores, galhos secos, nada parecia funcionar, rodaram toda a área próxima ao castelo, a única coisa que encontraram foi uma caverna de pedra escondida por raízes.

- devemos entrar? – perguntou Hermione

- Diffindo – um feixe de luz da varinha de Harry as raízes se cortaram – sim

-Lumus – Disse ela apontando a varinha para escuridão.

Eles entraram parecia um covil de cobras, pois tinha muitos ossos no chão, a varinha de Hermione iluminava as paredes pontiagudas de pedra, o barulho de ossos sendo esmagados ecoava pela caverna, alem disso não havia nenhum som, quanto mais entravam mais a caverna ia se alargando, Harry não queria crer no que estava vendo um lago subterrâneo.

- não... – disse Harry espantado – um lago de novo...

- havia um na...

Dois trasgos gigantescos levitaram da água negra da caverna, como marionetes eles vinham com o bastão levantado avançando para eles.

- Hermione use fogo – disse Harry –

- INCENDIO

gritaram os dois apontando suas varinhas para os enormes trasgos flutuantes, chamas romperam a varinha dos dois e atingiram os trasgos no peito, eles pegaram fogo, mas continuaram na direção deles Hermione puxou Harry para uma parte estreita da caverna apontou a varinha para as paredes e começou a gritar:

- Glacius... Glacius... Glacius... – gritava ela desesperada enquanto os trasgos flutuavam em direção a eles – Harry me ajude...

Os dois usaram muitos desses feitiços ate que uma grossa crosta de gelo formou-se.

- vamos esperar um pouco eles queimarem – disse Hermione ofegante.

- ok...

Ficaram parados se olhando por quinze minutos, o gelo estava derretendo vagarosamente, já devia ser muito tarde, Hermione apontou a varinha para a crosta de gelo que bloqueava a caverna, usando um feitiço o gelo explodiu, os trasgos estavam caídos incinerados, fumaça subia deles, quando chegaram ao lago não havia mais aquela água negra, só uma pequena arca de ferro e um pedaço de papel em cima dele, Harry pegou o papel e leu.

" o mais fiel servo de Lorde Voldemort e amigo fiel dos tempos de Hogwarts, finalmente viu estar do lado errado, a crueldade de Lorde Voldemort chegou a nível extremo, ele ameaçou meu filho único caso minha falha viesse acontecer, sei que mais dia menos dia vou falhar, e com a intenção de proteger minha linhagem, tenho a dizer a aquele que encontrar a arca na caverna onde Voldemort aprendeu a falar com as cobras, não deve a tocar, pois se ela for tocada, ate mesmo por magia a caverna se lacrará, trancando para sempre aquele que tem a intenção de destruí-lo, e que no dia de seu retorno ele mencionou algo haver com o seu ultimo passo para a imortalidade, espero que ajude aquele que tenta destruir o Lorde das trevas "

- como vamos tirá-la da caverna sem tocar? – perguntou Harry para Hermione

- não sei... Pense... Pense... – disse Hermione – já sei... Vamos para fora.

- você vai morrer se me disser? – perguntou Harry enquanto era puxado para fora da caverna

- pronto... Accio arca de ferro - disse ela

A arca veio cortando o ar e ia bater no peito de Hermione, mas Harry pegou a arca no ar, caiu rodopiando no chão e foi atirado de costa em um tronco de arvore caindo inconsciente, Hermione teve uma reação rápida, levitou Harry e a arca com um feitiço locomotor, cortou a mão num graveto, passou na parede que se abriu, escondeu a arca no armário de vassouras do segundo andar, levou Harry ate a ala hospitalar, apesar das milhões de perguntas de Madame Ponfrey ela não respondeu nenhuma, subiu até o escritório da professora Minerva e a levou até a arca.

- ele esta acordando... – era a voz de Hermione

- Por favor saiam todos, ele precisa de descanso ! francamente ! – Gritava Madame Ponfrey.

- desculpe, Madame Ponfrey, preciso falar com eles a sós – disse a professora Minerva - Potter, você esta bem?

Madame Ponfrey havia saído, Harry olhou a sua volta, lá estavam Hermione, Neville, Draco e a professora Minerva, Fazia um calor infernal, uma brisa fraca vinha pela janela.

- sim – disse ele segurando a cabeça – quanto tempo eu estou...

- depois, Potter preciso que me fale o que estava escrito no bilhete agora – pediu ela

- estava escrito que não poderíamos... tocar na arca... ou a caverna se fecharia e... depois que Voldemort... tinha feito seu ultimo passo para imortalidade... no seu retorno... e...

- é só isso?- perguntou a professor Minerva

- sim...

- tudo bem... – disse ela indo embora – melhoras Potter... Pedirei quinze minutos de privacidade a Madame Ponfrey para o que quiserem conversar...

- o que ouve comigo? – perguntou Harry – que dia é hoje?

- a magia negra da caixa afetou você – disse Hermione – e hoje e quatro de março...

- O QUE ! - – disse ele pondo-se sentado na cama com um salto – fique dois meses desacordado?

- sim – respondeu Malfoy

- e... a arca? O que ouve com ela? – Harry perguntou e olhou estranho para Neville

- esta com Dumbledore, a magia negra é tão forte que ele não conseguiu abrir ainda... – disse Hermione –

- o que Neville faz aqui? Ele descobriu? – perguntou Harry

- eu e meus pais nos alistamos na ordem, Harry – disse Neville – esqueceu que eles eram antigos membros?

- e a taça de quadribol? Não vamos ganhar...– disse ele pondo-se sentado na cama – nos estamos nas finais?

- sim, Rony recebeu o posto de capitão temporário – disse Neville – Gina substituiu você e Dino Substituiu ela...

- onde esta Rony? nos estamos nas finais? – pergunto ele de novo

- estamos nas finais... – disse Hermione

- e onde está o Rony ? – perguntou ele de novo

- depois eu explico... – disse Hermione

- já chega! Ele estará livre de tarde... todos para fora – disse Madame Ponfrey – tome isso Potter

Harry saiu da enfermaria quase a noite, e rumou até a sala comunal, ele não conseguia acreditar que tinha perdido dois meses na enfermaria desacordado, ainda havia uma marca cinza no peito de Harry onde a arca tinha batido, ele foi até a mulher gorda para poder entrar.

- Unicórnio Prateado. – disse ele para o quadro

- desculpe querido, a senha mudou...- disse a Mulher gorda

Harry sabia que tinha que esperar alguém, ninguém apareceu por um tempo, Rony vinha caminhando pelo corredor.

- ora... veja quem acordou! – disse ele – teve um bom descanso?

- o que ouve com você? – perguntou Harry

- nada! Rabo de sereia – disse ele a mulher gorda

Ele entrou na sala atrás de Rony para saber o que tinha acontecido, mas ele já tinha subido, Hermione que estava escondida por uma pilha de livros levantou-se e corre para abraça-lo.

- Harry! temos que estudar os NIEM´s estão chegando! – disse ela ainda abraçada em Harry

- o que aconteceu com Rony? – perguntou Harry

- a... sim... ele ficou irritado porque não chamamos ele para procurar você sabe o que... – disse ela se sentando novamente na mesa – eu tentei explicar, que não dava tempo de chamarmos e tudo mais...

- só por isso? – perguntou Harry fazendo pouco caso...

- não... ele disse que depois que começamos a namorar... não damos mais atenção a ele... e que ele perdeu seus dois melhores amigos... que não queremos mais saber dele... – respondeu ela

- eu vou ate o dormitório falar com ele...

- tudo bem, boa sorte – Disse ela se metendo na pilha de livros de novo.

Harry subiu as escadas até o ultimo andar de dormitórios, a placa de alunos da sétima serie estava caída na porta, Rony estava vestindo o uniforme de quadribol.

- temos treino hoje a tarde ? – perguntou Harry

- eu tenho agora sou capitão, você não e mais do time – respondeu ele com raiva

- acho que a professora Minerva disse capitão temporário, não? – pergunto Harry

- tome esse broche nojento – disse Rony jogando o broche no chão – nunca o quis mesmo...

Levicorpus pensou ele apontando a varinha para Rony e deixando o de cabeça para baixo.

- Me solta... me larga... – gritava Rony

- só se você concordar em me escutar, ok? – perguntou Harry

- ok – disse Rony

Liberacorpus mentalizou Harry colocando Rony no chão.

- porque você esta irritado? – perguntou Harry

- porque vocês não me chamaram para ir procurar você sabe o que!

- RONY! Estávamos voltando da festa do Slughorn... não havia como...

- a se manca cara! Agente nem parece mais amigos...

- você que tem se afastado por causa da Lilá... eu e Hermione não nos afastamos... nos não temos culpa...

- não bota a Lilá no meio disso – disse Rony furioso

- não deve nos culpar... você esta se afastando sozinho!

- o que esta acontecendo? – era Dino

- ola gente... Estava no saguão de entrada e ouvi gritos... Resolvi ver se era aqui... – disse Simas sarcasticamente

- eu fique dois meses na ala hospitalar por causa daquilo... – eles recomeçaram a discutir como se Dino e Simas não estivessem ali.

- bom pra você! Eu vou treinar - disse Rony descendo as escadas – Capitão...

- o que houve Harry? Porque ficou na ala hospitalar? – pergunto Simas

- botaram lagrima de fada mordente no meu suco – mentiu ele

- nossa, isso esta virando moda, fizeram com Malfoy a um tempo – disse Dino – você voltou ao time?

- sim, lamento Dino, terá que sair – disse ele vestindo o uniforme – tchau

Harry desceu para o campo de quadribol com tanto ódio, que nem parou na sala comunal para falar com Hermione, ele alcançou Rony no terceiro andar.

- ei... Rony – gritou Harry

- o que foi ? – disse ele se virando e fazendo cara de ódio.

- Rony... você esta exagerando... não tem motivo...

- Harry... vamos esquecer isso ta legal? – disse Rony – agora vamos treinar.

O Treino foi muito bom, Gina, Demelza e Claricie ficaram muito animadas com a volta de Harry, ensaiaram uma jogada inventada pela irmã de Claricie, que deu muito certo, Harry voltou a sala comunal para contar a Hermione o que tinha acontecido, ele ficou estudando com ela até tarde, não falava com Rony desde antes do treino, quando chegou ao dormitório ele já estava dormindo, Harry pela primeira vez preocupado com os exames, pois tinha perdido muito matéria importante, Hermione que estava revisando ajudou ele um pouco, depois daquele dia ele resolveu que estudaria pesado afinal os NIEM´s estavam chegando.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 – O Ultimo Expresso.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam se falando de novo, estava tudo normal, exceto passarem de cinco a seis horas por dia estudando para darem conta dos deveres, Harry e Rony quase não dormiam, com os treinos de quadribol agora três vezes por semana.

Finalmente chegou o dia da final de quadribol, Grifinória versus Corvinal, estavam todos reunidos no café da manha, Hermione agora estudava ate na hora das refeições, afinal faltavam dois dias para os NIEM´s.

- Harry, eu daria minha vassoura por um vidro Felix Felicis – disse Rony

- Oi, tudo bem com vocês? Boa sorte... – disse Lila dando um beijo em Rony e indo para o campo com Parvarti.

- bom, eu acho que não precisamos de Felix Felicis – disse Hermione – eu não entendo nada de quadribol, mas todos e dizem que este e o melhor time da grifinória que já viram.

- não tenho certeza... – disse Harry – o time esta muito bom... mas falta um goleiro bom...

- ei... então porque não escolheu Mclaggen? – perguntou Rony

- porque ele já se formou, seu retardado – respondeu Harry rindo – estou brincando...

- bem, é melhor irmos... – disse Rony

Eles chegaram ao vestiário, desta vez Hermione não foi ele deu beijo no pescoço de Harry perto das arquibancadas e foi se juntar a Lilá e Parvarti, Harry estava esperando Peakes e Coote para começar a falar.

- em fim! – disse ele olhando para os dois que tinham acabado de se sentar

- desculpe Harry... – Disse Coote

- Bem rapazes... e moças – disse ele se Lembrando de Olívio Wood – este é um time muito bom, que montamos... a taça já está praticamente em nossas mãos...

-então que táticas vamos usar? – pergunto Demelza

- bem as jogadsa que sua irmã criou são muito boas... Peakes e Coote quero que focalizem os batedores... pois nossas artilheiras não darão chance a eles... os batedores da corvinal são realmente bons... é isso... vamos...

-Goldstein, Rookgarden, Steves, Scoot, Poulin, Cameron eeee Starlink – anunciava Zacarias Smith – ai vem a o time da Grifinória… Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Peakes, Robins, Palmshoot, Coote…

- Potter e Goldstein apertem as mãos – disse Madame Hooch.

- e começa o jogo! – a voz ampliada de Zacarias Smith ecoava pelo campo – Weasley passa para Palmshoot que passa para Robins... e é GOL! Mais que jogada! Parece que a irmã de Claricie andou dando aulas ao time da Grifinória.

Uma chuva fina começou a cair, a Grifinória usava as jogadas ensaiadas, mais não estava mais fazendo efeito depois de um tempo, estava noventa a trinta para a Grifinória, Harry deu um mergulho.

- o que é isso! Potter avistou o pomo! Goldstein e Potter mergulham lado a lado...

A torcida agora gritava admirada, eles se aproximavam do chão, quando estava a centímetros do chão ele puxou a vassoura para ela virar, chegou tão perto que a palha de sua firebolt varreu o gramado, Goldstein bateu no chão e ficou inconsciente no gramado, Harry teve a liberdade de fazer graças e demorar para procurar o pomo.

- Potter usa a finta de wonsky... espero que Goldstein não tenha quebrado nada...

Depois de Narra quinze minutos de gols e piruetas e loops de Harry Zacarias Smith finalmente disse:

- Potter captura o pomo...

- Grifinória ganhou... – gritou Madame Hooch

A torcida da grifinória urrava, o chapéu-leão de Luna rugia mais alto do que nunca, ate ela estava torcendo para a grifinória, a torcida invadiu o campo, a taça foi entregue para Harry por Madame Hooch, ele foi carregado pela torcida que gritava pelos corredores do castelo unida, eles pararam no terceiro andar e foram para a sala comunal.

- ei... Peakes! Coote! – chamou Harry por trás da estatua de uma bruxa corcunda – venham comigo tenho que lhes mostrar uma coisa...

- Harry? O que foi? – perguntou Jaquito Peakes

- venham, vou mostrar uma passagem secreta, Dissedium – Harry bateu com a varinha nas costas da bruxa corcunda e ela se abriu – me sigam...

- que legal... – perguntou Cadu Coote - onde vai dar?

- na dedosdemel – respondeu Harry – vamos pilhar algumas coisas para a festa...

Eles chegaram no porão da dedosdemel depois de um tempo caminhando, pegaram um pouco de tudo, lesmas gelatinosas, feijozinhos de todos os sabores, muitos tipos de chocolate, sucos berrantes, e muitas outras coisas que colocaram em três caixas.

- Harry porque esta mostrando isso a gente? – perguntou Jaquito

- porque vou me formar este ano... – disse ele olhando para os dois – quem vão fazer festas ano que vem para o time da Grifinória?

- nós? –perguntou e respondeu Cadu

- sim, deixem as caixas na entrada – mandou Harry – vamos a outro lugar...

Harry levou eles até a pintura da fruteira do primeiro andar.

- é só fazer cósegas na pêra olhe – disse ele passando o dedo nela – aqui é a cozinha de Hogwarts, está cheia de elfos domésticos, são muito prestativos, e só pedir que eles dão toda a comida, afinal não podem roubar da dedosdemel o tempo todo ou os donos vão perceber.

Eles tinham terminado de descer as escadas e Cadu e Jaquito estavam paralisados diante do que viam.

- Dobby! Eu vou me formar este ano... Prometa que vai me visitar no verão – disse Harry

- obrigado Harry Potter o senhor e muito bondoso em convidar Dobby – disse ele fazendo uma reverencia - comida?

A mesa do lado de Dobby se encheu de cerveja amanteigada, suco de abóbora, tortinhas de caramelo e vários outros sabores, muitos salgadinhos diversos.

- Dobby pode me ajudar a carregar ? – perguntou Harry - esses são meus amigos , Jaquito e Cadu, eles viram pegar comida para fazer festas agora que eu vou embora da escola, ok?

- sim, tudo para meu senhor Harry Potter – ele estalou os dedos e a comida flutuava atrás deles.

- Dobby pode fazer ficar invisível? – Dobby estalou os dedos e a comida desapareceu

- abra a bruxa para pegar as caixas Cadu – pediu Harry

- Dissedium – disse ele – obrigado Harry

- posso pedir uma coisa ?- perguntou Harry

- qualquer coisa Harry – disse Jaquito

- quando forem se formar passem essa informações a pessoas confiáveis da grifinória e peça a eles que façam o mesmo, assim como fiz com vocês, ok? – disse Harry

- claro Harry – respondeu Jaquito

Dobby levou tudo para eles ate a mulher gorda, eles abriram o retrato e pediram para ajudarem com a comida, eles nunca foram tão aplaudidos.

- três vivas para eles – puxou Simas

- VIVA! VIVA! VIVA! – todos gritaram

Ate mesmo Hermione pareceu descansar dos estudos naquela festa, eles passaram juntos a festa inteira, os alunos mais velhos soltaram fogos Weasley, e muitas gemialidades foram aparecendo aos poucos, eles festejaram ate as cinco da manha, todos vinham ate a mesa do centro para admirar a taça com os nomes dos jogadores gravados, sem duvida aquela foi a melhor festa da vida de Harry.

Segunda-feira tinha chegado trazendo o exame de defesa contra as artes das trevas, depois do almoço os alunos do sétimo ano fizeram fila do lado de fora do salão principal, os examinadores chamavam um a um, a vez de Harry chegou.

- bom dia Sr. Potter, sou Daniel Hoopkirk e aquele é Kevin Hoopkirk – disse ele – nos vamos pedir para enfrentar algumas criaturas.

- Kevin por favor solte o primeiro – disse Daniel, Era um dementado

- Expecto Patronum – um veado prateado saiu galopando pela varinha de Harry e atingiu o dementador fazendo o sumir.

- muito bem o próximo, por favor, Kevin – um enxame de fadas mordentes e diabretes da cornoália.

- Inertie – disse Harry, um raio de luz saiu pela sua varinha e eles ficaram pairando no ar sem se mecher.

Harry ainda enfrentou grupos de barretes vermelhos e moscas vampiricas, praticou muitos feitiços e azarações na frente dos examinadores.

- agora tenho que pedir que trave um duelo comigo e estará dispensado – disse Kevin

- ok, prontos ? – perguntou Daniel – podem começar!

- Varvalhate – gritou Kevin

- Protego – Harry não sabia que feitiço era aquele, mas acho melhor defender, o feitiço refletiu no escudo e acertou Kevin no ombro direito.

- Expeliarmus! – a varinha dele voou para longe quando ele ia pega-la Harry mentalizou, Levicorpus.

- hahahahah... muito bom Sr. Potter... muito bom... hhahahahha... – ria Daniel.

Hermione, Harry e Rony ainda fizeram exame de poções na terça-feira, feitiços na quarta-feira, transfiguração na quinta-feira, herbologia na sexta-feira, Hermione fez runas antigas na segunda-feira e aritimancia no sábado. No domingo a professora reuniu todos os alunos no sétimo na sala de tranfiguração.

- vocês receberam suas notas em agosto – disse ela – amanha de manha quando forem ao expresso de volta, não se dividam em cabines, peço que fiquem todos no primeiro vagão, podem ir.

- Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom – chamou ela – amanha quando chegaram na plataforma 9 ¾ peço que esperem por um grupo da ordem, eles levaram vocês para a sede onde Alvo passara novas missões para os Senhores, ate mais ver.

- o que será? – perguntou Neville

- não sei, mais agora que podemos sair para onde quisermos e todos sabemos aparatar, serão missões serias, como os outros da ordem tem normalmente... – disse Hermione seria.

- bom é melhor irmos ate o banquete, não? – pergunto Harry

Harry achou que o banquete de encerramento não foi a mesma coisa sem as piadas de Dumbledore, a grifinória pela ultima vez na vida de Harry tinha ganho a taça das casas, eles subiram ate o dormitório no horário habitual, no dia seguinte rumaram com a bagagem ate a carruagem dos treslatios, Harry ainda foi ate o corujal buscar Edwiges, Hermione teve um trabalho para prender bichento.

- porque será que temos que ir ao primeiro vagão ? – perguntou Rony

Quando eles entraram não havia cabines, e sim cadeiras, mesa com petisco e uma vitrola velha esperando para ser tocada, os alunos das outras casas que também haviam se formado também estavam lá, festejaram ate chegarem a plataforma 9 ¾, Hermione colheu endereços de todo mundo, depois se lembrou que era só usar corujas, Harry se sentiu triste ao saltar do expresso pois estava deixando para trás o lugar onde mais tinha sido feliz na vida.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 – A Verdadeira Face Do Príncipe.

Quando chegaram a plataforma 9 ¾ estavam esperando por eles, Frank e Alice Longbottom, Ninfadora Tonks, Remo Lupin, Alastor Moody, David Savage.

- Neville querido... – disse Alice abraçando o filho – vocês devem ser... por Merlin! Você se parece tanto com Tiago! Você e Harry Potter?

- sim... estava no St. Mungus no dia que se recuperaram – disse Harry se arrependendo depois – sou amigo de Neville...

- andem logo! Estou percebendo movimentos suspeitos – ele olhou para um homem que estava com a varinha levantada – você! Abaixe a varinha! Agora!

- estava só acendendo meu cigarro! – disse ele com as mãos levantadas

- sei! E o que todos dizem! – disse Moody carrancudo – andando!

- como nos vamos? – perguntou Hermione – aparatando?

- não! Vamos de chave de portal – sussurrou Tonks – se aparatarmos todos para o mesmo lugar o ministério vai desconfiar.

- onde está a chave? – pergunto Rony – aqui?

- não seu tolinho – disse Moody – me sigam...

Moody ia para um lado depois dava um volta e retornava aonde estavam, guiou eles ate um beco onde não havia ninguém, de repente Malfoy saiu de baixo de uma capa da invisibilidade.

- agora! Todos toquem esta lata velha – disse Moody.

Eles giraram por borrões por muito tempo, depois todos tontos se materializaram no chão da sala de jantar.

- quem enfeitiçou essa chave? – perguntou Lupin com a mão na cabeça.

- eu mesmo! – rosnou Moody

- esta perdendo o jeito... – disse Savage – foi a pior viagem de chave de portal que fiz...

- vocês cinco por favor subam ate a sala de Dumbledore – disse Tonks – ele esta muito ansioso para vê-los.

Eles subiram as escadas em fila, andaram ate o final do corredor do segundo andar e Harry bateu na porta.

- por favor, entrem todos – disse Dumbledore – sentem-se, querem beber algo? Chá? Suco? Água, nada, muito bem todos sabem aparatar creio eu?

- sim senhor – respondeu Hermione

- bom tenho uma missão para vocês, serão acompanhados por quatro membros da ordem, David Savage, Mark Dwalish, Severo Snape e Aurelios Hootleak, todos de acordo?

- sim, senhor – disse Harry – professor o que aconteceu com a tiara?

- a tiara de Ravenclaw foi destruída Harry – disse ele cruzando os dedos

- como professor? – perguntou Draco

Dumbledore se levantou, bateu a varinha três vezes na estante ao lado da mesa, um compartimento secreto saiu mostrando uma espada prateada, Dumbledore apoiou ela na mesa e recomeçou.

- a arca tinha uma magia negra muito forte, nenhum dos encantamentos que eu e Severo tentamos funcionou, esta espada que pertenceu a Godric Gryffindor...

- essa es... es.. espada pertenceu a Godric Gryffindor? – perguntou Neville

- sim, e foi Harry que a tirou do chapéu seletor... - disse Dumbledore – o rubi da espada absorveu a magia negra e a arca se abriu, a tiara estava lá... foi uma pena termos destruído-a era tão bonita...

- em todo caso – recomeçou Dumbledore – a missão de vocês e investigar o cemitério onde Voldemort retornou a procura do ultimo horcrux ou pelo menos uma pista dele, peço que façam isso ao dia... mas não hoje, amanha de manha seria perfeito pois todos os voluntários da ordem estarão livre para acompanha-los... hum... acho que Molly esta fazendo rosbife... e melhor descermos para o almoço...

Eles desceram para a sala de jantar, todos já estavam almoçando, o almoço foi muito agradável, a Sra. Weasley fez um suco de maça que foi muito elogiado, todos os cinco foram para o quarto e jogaram "Hot Pop Pot" enquanto esperavam ansiosos pelo dia da missão que lhes foram conferidos, depois Hermione anotou algumas azarações e feitiços num papel para eles treinarem, ele foram para a floresta atrás da sede para treinar.

- esse parece legal, vou experimentar – disse Draco – Varvalhate !

Brasas saíram voando pela varinha de Malfoy, fazendo incêndio na palha seca dos pinheiros.

- aguamenti – gritou Harry apagando o fogo – o examinador de defesa contra as artes das trevas usou esse contra mim , mas não funcionou...

- olhe esse – disse Rony pegando papel da mão de Malfoy – Elacardium.

Um raio de eletricidade saiu pela varinha de Rony e bateu na arvore próxima fazendo um pequeno buraco, eles experimentaram feitiços e azarações ate escurecer e Hermione insistiu para entrarem. Na manha seguinte todos acordaram cedo e foram tomar café.

-bom dia, Savage, Dwalish, Hootleak – cumprimentou Snape – bom dia a todos.

- já esta decidido como vamos? – perguntou Dwalish.

- Potter terá que nos mostrar o lugar na penseira... – respondeu Snape se servindo de café.

- como farei isso? – perguntou Harry

- deve se concentrar na lembrança e passar para a garrafa – disse Hermione

- menos dez pontos para a Grifinória – disse Snape gargalhando– desculpe... é o habito...

- está na hora de irmos...– disse Hootleak – não seria mais simples se criarmos um vinculo aparatativo com Potter?

- ele não saberá fazer... – disse Snape com desdém

- não custa tentar... – disse Hootleak – mentalize o lugar...

Todos deram as mãos formando um circulo, Harry se concentrava na pequena igrejinha e o no meio do circulo como uma televisão o cemitério apareceu, com um craque eles se materializaram no chão de terra do cemitério, uma neblina fria cobria o chão.

- parabéns, Potter – disse Snape – conseguiu...

- o Horcrux deve estar... – Rony foi interrompido

- silencio seu tolo! – gritou Snape – não de informações a nossos inimigos.

- devemos procurar primeiro na lapide do pai dele? – perguntou Hermione

- não acho que o Lord das Trevas, usaria seu pai como recipiente...– afirmou Snape.

- acho que devemos procurar naquela igreja – disse Savage

- vamos, não devemos gastar muito tempo aqui – disse Hootleak

Quando eles caminhavam em direção a igreja a porta se escancarou e comensais da morte saíram correndo pela porta, com a varinha empunhada, Harry conheceu dois dos cinco que saíram, Belatrix Lestrange, Antonio Dolohov.

- Snape vejo que guiou os inimigos até nós – disse Travers

- não seja tolo Travers – disse Mulciber.

- ele é um traidor imundo! – disse Rookwood – um mestiço nojento.

Eles se encaravam, agora os membros da ordem encaravam os comensais, um vento forte carregava a neblina fria no chão

- Draco... como pode... minha irmã... minha própria irmã... trair o Lord das Trevas! – gritava Belatrix – vou fazer pagar... por tudo CRUCIO!

Malfoy se contorcia no chão, Snape com um movimento de varinha lançou Belatrix longe, feitiços esvoaçavam por todo lado, a batalha havia começado e não terminaria sem um lado vencedor.

- Avada Kedavra – gritou Dolohov apontando para Aurelios

Ele abaixou desviando da maldição, levantou derrubou Dolohov encima de uma lápide que se rachou, ele tirou uma pequena flauta do bolso e começou a tocar.

- isso não é hora de tocar flauta Aurelios... – gritou Savage que duelava Belatrix que havia se reerguido.

Mulciber e Travers avançaram para cima de Harry, como se tivessem a intenção de capturá-lo.

- você deve sofrer Potter, o que fez com o mestre... você deve pagar – disse Rosier – Crucio!

Harry se contorcia no chão, sofrendo, Hermione, Neville e Rony tentaram ajuda-lo mais estavam tendo problemas com Mulciber, entre aquilo Aurelios continuava a tocar sua flauta, de repente os comensais pareceram perder suas forças, um dragão vinha voando pelo Horizonte, o rugido alto fazia o chão tremer, era Noberto.

- Varvalhate – gritou Hermione fazendo brasas queimar o rosto de Mulciber.

- Waddiwasi – Rony apontou para uma lapide que voou acertando Mulciber no peito.

- Petrificus Totalus – gritou Neville deixando paralizado Mulciber

Noberto havia pousado no cimiterio, ele abaixou e Aurelios subiu em suas costas, como se tivessem sussurado no ouvido dele, ele investiu a cauda espinhosa em Travers, fazendo ele voar para atras da igreja. Norberto rugia ferozmente fazia o chão tremer batendo suas pernas gigantescas e agitando suas asas. Draco e Harry estavam desacordados no chão, Rookwood duelava com Dwalish que tinha um profundo corte no peito, Norberto investiu um pesado jato de chamas em Rookwood, quando as chamas se disiparam ele havia sumido, agora duelavam Savage e Belatrix, que quando viu estar sozinha aparatou.

- preciso de ajuda... – ofegava Dwalish –

- Ferula – apontou Hermione para o peito de Dwalish fazendo faixas se enrolarem para conter o sangramento.

- Dwalish, Savage e Aurelios tomem conta deles... – disse Snape – preciso olhar a igreja

Aurelios agora desceu de Norberto dispachando-o, ele voou pelo horizonte imponente, Snape estava demorando muito, Dwalish estava sentado encostado na estatua destruida do anjo, Aurelios e Savage cuidavam de Harry e Draco.

- muito uteis os dragões, não? – disse Aurelios perguntando para Rony, Hermione e Neville – quando bem treinados... Savage me ajude amarrar Dolohov e Mulciber...

- feitiços ante-aparatação não acha? – perguntou Savage

- sim, olhe Snape vem vindo – disse Aurelios

- como desconfiava... – disse Snape – o Lord das trevas estava escondido aqui...

Ele deve ter saido a dias... quem sabe agora...

- por que ele não nos veio enfrentar? – pergunto Dwalish

- ele provavelmente está fraco... – disse Snape

- porque? – perguntou Savage – o que aquele garoto disse sobre.. hortruques? Algo assim não?

- não era nada... – mentiu Snape olhando para Rony - Savage leve este dois para o ministerio... invente qualque historia de como os capturou... Aurelios pode acompanhar Dwalish até o St Mungus?

- sim, claro – comu craque ele e Dwalish aparataram

- Severo, pode cuidar deles sozinhos? – perguntou Savage

- sim... – respondeu Snape

- bom... aqui vou eu... – Savage conjurou duas cordas vermelhas que enlaçavam Dolohov e Mulciber e aparatou...

Harry havia acordado, mais Draco continuava incosciente, Snape conjurou uma maca para ele e o entrelaçou como Savage fez com Dolohov e Mulciber.

- muito gentil de sua parte ficar desacordado na batalha, Potter – disse Snape com desdem – tem duvida de minha lealdade a Dumbledore agora?

- Sta. Granger pode ajudar Potter a aparatar ele esta muito fraco...

- sim Senhor – disse Hermione – Harry me abraçe...

Eles os braços de Hermione, entralaçando em si mesmo, com um craque sentiu seus pes se materalizarem no chão da sede, estava cansado, eles foram para o quarto, Snape levou Draco até o quarto dele eo deixou desacordado na cama e foi ver Dumbledore imediatamente.

- essas... são as missoes que nos aguardam ? – perguntou Neville

- acho que sim... – disse Rony – acabou a era das missões bobas e sem importancia... Dumbledore nos considera realmente membros da ordem...

- Harry você não viu a batalha... – disse Hermione ainda abraçada com ele – Norberto foi chamado pelo professor Aurelios! e lutou ao nosso lado...

- eu achei estranho a maldição cruciatos... – disse Harry – nunca foi tao forte antes... nunca fiquei antes...

- Dolohov e Mulciber foram capiturados... – afirmou Rony

- Harry... Snape lutou ao nosso lado... ele nos defendeu... – Disse Hermione

- eu sei... odeiu admitir mais ele... – disse Harry – quer dizer... ele podia ter se juntado aos comensais e ajuda-los... não? Ele lutou com eles... para nos defender... acho que Dumbledore sempre teve razão... Snape esta do nosso lado...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 – O Prisioneiro

-eu... eu... não...vou fa... falhar mestre... não de novo... – suplicava Bellatrix

- sua tola! Quem falha uma vez não merece minha confiança! – gritou Voldemort

- mestre... me deixe... liderar... – suplicava Bellatrix ajoelhada no chão

- NÃO! CRUCIO! – a mulher gritava e gemia no chão se contorcendo

- mestre... deixe me tentar... – suplicava Bellatrix

- sim... Bella deixarei a tentar... – disse Voldemort – não falhe ou haverá conseqüências, ele também foi discípulo de meu mestre... ele saberá como me ajudar... ele esta muito bem protegido... ataque o vagão quando passar em Bristol...

- Mestre... Mulciber e Dolohov foram interrogados... – disse Rookwood – informações valiosas foram perdidas... eles sabiam que o senhor esta fraco...

- como podem perder uma batalha para um bando de fedelhos! – disse Voldemort com ódio – eles não sabem sobre meu ultimo pedaço! Quando ele estiver aqui poderá devolver minha força...

-mestre... havia aurores com eles – disse Dolohov – e um dragão...

- pouco me importa! – disse Voldemort – quero que recuperem meu ultimo pedaço na Borgin & Burkes... agora vão!

Harry levantou assustado da cama, tentando gravar tudo para contar a Dumbledore, o mais estranho que sua cicatriz não doía, Harry caçou os chinelos e correu para a sala de Dumbledore.

- Professor! Preciso lhe falar! – disse Harry

Dumbledore estava examinando uma pilha de livros antigos, parou por um momento e com um toque de varinha eles sumiram.

- sim, Harry? – perguntou ele

Harry contou tudo que tinha visto no sonho para ele, que ouviu atentamente sem piscar.

- muito bem Harry... – disse ele analisando o sonho – acho inútil irmos ate a Borgin & Burkes... acho melhor nos prepararmos para conseguirmos o prisioneiro... que tanto importa a Voldemort...

- o Sr. vai acionar uma reunião? – perguntou Harry

- sim, Harry você não conseguiu identificar o esconderijo de Voldemort ? – disse Dumbledore

- não senhor... mas... quero dizer... Snape nunca contou? – Perguntou Harry

- não Harry! Só três comensais chegaram a saber onde ele se esconde... – afirmou Dumbledore – Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucio Malfoy e Rookwood...

- professor...

- Harry... peço que desça para o café... na reunião depois do almoço conversaremos...

Harry desceu para o café, já estavam todos lá, eles foram para o quarto e Harry contou tudo, eles discutiram teorias, e esperavam ansiosos pela primeira reunião deles. O almoço nunca estivera tão cheio, havia membros da ordem que Harry nunca tinha visto na sede, a não ser no natal, quando eram três horas dumbledore pediu a todos que estavam conversando na sala de visitas que subissem para a reunião.

- o tema desta reunião será o prisioneiro que Voldemort precisa... – disse Dumbledore – quem tem informações?

- eu sei que o ministério recebera um bruxo perigoso da Albânia hoje a noite... – disse Hestia

- o nome dele é Rover Grinwalker – disse Dwalish – ele será entregue ao quartel de aurores pelo ministério da Albânia...

- foi lá que o Lorde das Trevas passou o tempo que estava quando se recuperava – disse Snape

- ele disse algo sobre serem discípulos do mesmo mestre... – falou Harry pela primeira vez

- isso! Voldemort teve um mentor e agora que o enfraquecemos ele precisa do prisioneiro para ajuda-lo – argumentou Dumbledore – precisamos montar um grupo de ataque para capturá-lo e interrogarmos... depois temos que devolve-lo para o ministério...

- voluntários por favor? – perguntou Kingsley Shackebolt

Levantaram a mão Aurelios, Savage, Lupim, Tonks, Dwalish, Hestia, Hagrid, Snape, Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Frank, Alice, Moody, Rony e Neville.

-fico encantado com o numero de voluntários que temos... mais precisamos de proteção na ordem e nas saídas da vila de Bristol caso a missão falhe.

- estou disposto a proteger a saída principal com Norberto – disse Aurelios

- eles não podem aparatar? – perguntou Draco

- o vagão tem proteção fortíssima! Eles não poderão abrir com simples feitiços... – disse Tonks – precisarão de poções removedoras, feitiços complicados e contrafeitiços...

- não descartaria a possibilidade de que eles fizessem isto na hora... – disse Lupim

- bom gostaria que Rony, Draco e Neville ajudassem Minerva, a Sra Weasley, Fred e Jorge com proteção a sede... – disse Dumbledore – Aurelios protegera a saída da frente com Norberto... voluntários para saída de trás?

- eu e Alice iremos... – disse Frank

- eu e Lupim também... – disse Tonks

- Dumbledore! Eu e Grope podemos ir... – disse Hagrid – ele carregaria o vagão com facilidade...

- perfeito Hagrid... mais não podemos interroga-lo na sede...- disse Dumbledore – temos que achar um lugar próximo...

- tem um amigo nas proximidades avisarei para que ele saia de casa – rosnou Moody – poderemos usar a casa dele... sem nos preocuparmos com trouxas... Bristol e uma vila inteiramente Mágica...

- Resolvido! – disse Dumbledore – Severo pegue uma poção da verdade em seu estoque por favor... todos se preparem para a emboscada... usem as marcas da fênix ...

Após a reunião todos teriam que se aprontar e se encontrar seis horas na sala de jantar, Harry descobriu que marca da fênix era um disfarce que cobria o rosto, as seis horas eles aparataram para o local, um vilarejo com pequenas casa e luzes que tremiam nas janelas, em volta havia altos morros cobertos por vegetação alta, eles se armaram em pontos estratégicos como em um morro na alta vegetação, nas entradas, Norberto e Grope tiveram que se esconder na floresta para não chamar atenção.

Um vagão vinha ladeado de bruxos que andavam lentamente olhando os lados, Harry e Hermione e Snape estavam em um posto perto de uma ruazinha escura, o sinal as fênix foi dado, eles atacaram os bruxos que ladeavam o vagão. Norberto vinha voando com Aurelios nas suas asas e agarrou o vagão com as garras do pé, e pos se a voar até a casa onde estavam esperando Moody e Dumbledore. O numeroso exercito da ordem dominou os guardas com facilidade, e rumaram para a casa.

Uma casa alta com portas e janelas vermelhas e a pintura roxa descascada, Harry passou a porta e todos os membros vigiavam janelas e portas, no meio da sala havia uma cadeira com um homem sentado, ele tinha cabelos curtos e sebosos como os de Snape, olhos azuis, era demasiado branco e as suas mão eram feridas por marcas retangulares.

- Severo a poção por favor – Snape trouxe a garrafinha com um liquido que parecia água – muito bem

Dumbledore derramou algumas gotas da poção na boca do homem e esperou alguns minutos para que o efeito fosse feito.

- muito bem... qual seu nome? – Dumbledore começou o interrogatória e todos olhavam ansiosos.

- Rover Grinwalker – respondeu o homem

- é ele mesmo... – disse Dumbledore – de onde você conhece Tom Riddle?

- tivemos o mesmo mestre na manipulação das artes das trevas... – disse Rover

- quem foi? – perguntou Dumbledore

- Lord Grindwald – respondeu ele

- você sabe o que são Horcruxes?

- sim...

- como eles deixam uma pessoa fraca?

- depois de fazer muitos... dois ou três, a pessoa guarda um pouco de seu poder e vitalidade em cada pedaço, quando cada pedaço é destruído a pessoa perde poder e vitalidade...

- como se pode recuperar a alma da pessoa que tem horcruxes destruídos?

- se ainda restar um pedaço, há uma poção que feita com o Horcrux, sangue de unicórnio, coração de dragão, lagrima de fênix e outro pequenos ingredientes que restaura a vitalidade e os poderes... mais não refaz a alma...

- uma pessoa com sete horcruxes pode ficar muito fraca após seis serem destruídos?

- pode... com sete horcruxes... resta na pessoa menos da metade da alma completa... mais a alma que esta no corpo só pode ser destruída quando os outros pedaços forem todos destruídos...

- a algum modo de se identificar ou rastrear um Horcrux?

- sim... cada pessoa quando faz um Horcrux... deixa um rastro único... se possuir um... pode facilmente achar outro com o feitiço direcionador...

- Obliviate! – exclamou Dumbledore – Savage, Dwalish, Hestia por favor entreguem-no ao ministério... por favor todos para a sede...

A casa do amigo de Moody foi trancada, Norberto levou Grope até Hogwarts, todos voltaram para a ordem, Dumbledore disse a Harry que iria sair para investigar uma coisa e que amanha conversariam, Harry e Hermione foram até o quarto para contar tudo para Rony, Draco e Neville.

Harry agora sabia que com uma horcrux faltando que teria que enfrentar Voldemort em breve, será que estaria preparado? Pensava ele, finalmente a profecia iria se cumprir, um dos dois teria que morrer, o fim ou o inicia do tempo das trevas estava chegando.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 – Ataque em Londres

Duas tediosas semanas haviam se passado desde o episodio do prisioneiro, Dumbledore não havia voltado desde daquele dia, em uma terça feira chuvosa todos dormiam tranquilamente quando uma fênix começou a cantar, Harry acordou e pensou que era inoportuno Fawkes cantar de madrugada, a porta do quarto se escancarou.

- acordem! – gritou Snape – O ministério esta sob ataque!

- o que..? – perguntou Rony colocando o travesseiro na cabeça

- ACORDEM! O LORD DAS TREVAS ESTÀ ATACANDO O MINISTERIO!

Harry e Rony se puseram de pé, se trocaram em segundos, foram até a sala de jantar onde estavam Neville, Hermione, Gina e Draco.

- ficaremos juntos – disse Hermione – aparataremos na fonte dos irmãos mágicos...

- e como eu vou? – protestou Gina

- você não vai! – disse Rony – não pertence a ordem!

- não há tempo para discutir! – disse Draco – vamos!

Craque, estavam no ministério, sons de destruição vinham de todas as salas.

- o quartel de aurores! – disse Hermione – eles estão tentando resgatar os prisioneiro!

- Voldemort não pode resgatar o prisioneiro!

Eles correram por salas cheia de mesas, a janelas encantadas mostravam uma chuva fina, o andar de baixo reinava uma guerra, o chão tremia como em um terremoto, toda a ordem estava duelando para impedir que Voldemort recuperasse suas forças, eles pegaram as escadas por que o elevador não funcionava, chegaram ao andar do quartel de aurores, havia dois animais ferozes brigando com garras e dentes enormes.

- olhe! – disse Rony – lobisomens!

- LUPIN E GREYBACK! – exclamou Harry – temos que ajuda-los...

- não veja! – disse Hermione apontando para Tonks – ela esta ajudando-o... vamos aquela porta...

Harry não queria ir, preferia ajudar Lupim e Tonks, um raio de luz dourado saiu da varinha de Tonks, atingiu o Maior lobisomem e o colou na parede desacordado e imóvel, o outro destruiu uma porta e saiu da sala: era Lupin. Eles entraram na sala, era o quartel de Aurores, feitiços esvoaçavam por todo lado, Fred duelava com Homem baixinho para proteger Jorge que estava desacordado no chão.

- para a sala da prisão todos estão protegendo as port... – um feitiço atingiu Fred no peito e ele caiu por cima de Jorge desacordado.

- não! – Rony pos se a duelar no lugar do irmão – vão até o quartel! Eu cuido dele!

Ele passaram correndo pela sala, havia saletas com grades mágicas na porta, muitos aurores estavam ali e membros da ordem também, os comensais estavam em maior numero, Aurelios não podia chamar Norbeto, e tão pouco Hagrid poderia trazer Grope, nem ele mesmo estava ali, havia um bruxo que Harry não conhecia que parecia imobilizar vários comensais com feitiços poderosos.

- Harry! Aurelios precisa de ajuda... - disse Hermione

Ela e Draco duelavam com uma bruxa corcunda encapuzada, Neville correu para socorrer o pai que estava desacordado enquanto sua mãe lutava com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Belatrix Lestrange, Harry duelava agora com um bruxo gordo que tinha atingido Aurelios.

- então Harry Potter defende ser professor! – disse o bruxo – Avada Kedavra

O feitiço passou fazendo vento em Harry que tinha se abaixado para desviar, o feitiço atingiu a parede fazendo um grande buraco, Harry se pos de pé e recomeçou a batalha.

- SECTUMSEMPRA! – Gritou Harry

O raio que saiu da varinha de Harry atingiu um bruxo encapuzado que caiu no chão depois de acertar uma estatua com um baque surdo. A sala agora era invadida por muitas pessoas que pareciam estarem sendo movimentadas por cordas, inferis, a ordem estava realmente em desvantagem.

- Avada Kedav...

O bruxo com quem Harry duelava derrubado no chão por um feitiço que tinha acertado seus pé, Hermione havia conjurado o pequeno patrono que havia derrubado o homem.

- Petrificus Totalus! – o homem ficou estatelado no chão.

- Harry! inferis! – disse Hermione

Eles cortaram, queimaram e amaram os inferi mais eles pareciam nascer do chão pois não paravam de invadir a sala, pessoas continuavam a duelar na sala, Rony não havia aparecido depois do duelo, Draco e Neville também haviam sumido, mais inferis iam invadindo pela porta, Harry e Hermione estavam sozinhos destruindo os inferis para que não entrassem na sala.

- HERMIONE! – gritou Tonks que agora estava na sala – leve Dwalish daqui ele esta desacordado!

Ela pegou Dwalish com um feitiço locomotor, Harry ainda lutava incansavelmente contra os inferis, um feitiço explosivo foi executado na sala de qual os inferis vinham, tudo pareceu se aquietar por um instante, Rony apareceu pela porta.

- vamos... – ele disse – Rover escapou! Temos que procura-lo...

- vamos rápido! Para a entrada... - disse Hermione – aquele feitiço explosivo foi você quem fez?

- á... aquilo... – respondeu Rony encabulado – foi Savage...

- OLHE! Ali esta ele... – alertou Harry.

- PLASMATE!

Um raio dourado rompeu pela varinha de Hermione e Rover ficou implastado na parede como tinha feito Tonks, naquele momento, o bruxo que Harry não conhecia chegou.

- Harry... levo para o prisão já esta tudo controlado por lá inferis estão invadindo – disse o homem

- quem diabos...

Antes que Harry pudesse terminar uma linda fênix pousou imponente no ombro do homem, ele não fez mais perguntas, sabia que era Dumbledore disfarçado, eles voltaram todo o caminho amassando com os pés os ossos e pele seca dos inferis, chegaram a sala dos aurores, Havia apenas alguns começais amarrados com cordas mágicas e uma gigante liga de aurores, muitas macas conjuradas onde estavam alguns feridos e mortos, Hermione conjurou uma maca para Dwalish.

Savage pediu para Harry, Rony, Draco e Hermione levarem os feridos para o St. Mungus e avisarem as famílias deles, eles chegaram ao hospital pela lareira, Harry e Rony acompanharam os feridos até os quartos, Hermione ficou preenchendo fichas com a recepcionista e Draco foi despachar as corujas. Harry não lembrava nem mesmo de ter jantado, caiu na cama com tanta força que houve um forte barulho de madeira.

Na manha seguinte Harry acordou e não havia mais ninguém no quarto, ele rumou até a cozinha para tomar café e deparou com um bilhete:

" Harry

Fomos ao St. Mungus para visitar o pessoal, decidi não acorda-lo, parecia muito cansado.

Hermione"

Havia um prato com ovos fritos e bacon, e um suco de laranja, mais Harry se interessou pela noticia do profeta diário que estava em baixo do bilhete de Hermione.

" Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado agindo!

Nesta ultima quarta-feira inferis e comensais da morte invadiram o ministério, não se sabe como mais muitos aurores estavam de plantão naquele momento, acredita-se que havia uma reunião. Foram presos três comensais da morte que o ministério não quis divulgar o nome, ainda foram mortos dois deles. houveram muitos aurores feridos que estão em repouso no St. Mungus, ainda morreram dois deles: Vivian Coreback e Austin Furyfear( Cont pg 2,3 e 4)

ANTIGAS ARMAS DAS TREVAS! ESTÂO SENDO USADAS DE NOVO!

A tentativa do ministério de esconder que aquele-que-não-dve-ser-nomeado usou inferis na batalha de ontem, falhou, foi dito por um auror desavisado que muitos inferis invadiram o ministério, dando muito trabalha, sabe-se que ele usou no passado, gigantes, lobisomens, dementadores( Cont pg 5 e 6) "

Harry terminou o café e aparatou até o St. Mungus, mas quando ele chegou eles já haviam saído, Tonks avisou que eles tinham ido para A Toca, mais uma vez Harry aparatou até lá, estavam todos reunidos a mesa, até mesmo os gêmeos, Gui e Carlinhos, e obviamente Fleur, a Sra. Weasley enchia o prato de Harry generosamente, depois do almoço que tinha sido bem tarde, eles conversaram sobre o ataque, o Sr Weasley avisou que haveria reunião na próxima tarde, eles foram forçados a subir cedo pela Sra. Weasley, Harry achou aquele dia perfeito, pouco antes de fechar os olhos ele pensou: em meio de uma guerra sempre há um momento de paz dourada para ser desfrutada.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 – A Poção Perolada

A reunião da tarde seguinte foi adiada, Dumbledore estava viajando de novo, na manha seguinte ao ataque eles foram surpreendidos por Tonks no café da manha.

- Hey, Harry... – chamou ela na porta da cozinha – tome... e de Dumbledore... desculpe estou atrasada...

E com um craque ela sumiu, Harry rumou até a cozinha e sentou-se no seu lugar, rasgou o papel, a caligrafia era realmente de Dumbledore.

" Caro Harry

Estou viajando com Severo atrás de uma arma descoberta por ele, peço sua ajuda, há uma floresta muito grande perto de sproutville na Irlanda, lá e uma vila inteiramente mágica por isso poderá usar o pó de flu, preciso de três coisas da floresta: Cogumelos da lua, Flor de hibisco negro e brotos de carvalho dourado.

PS: creio que a Srta. Granger tem um livro com ingredientes raros de poções, as fotos podem ajudar.

Boa Sorte"

Hermione como sempre levantou-se correndo e volto logo com um livro de capa de madeira, ela abriu o livro sobre a mesa.

- aqui... o hibisco negro... – ele folheou o livro – o broto de carvalho eeeeee... o cogumelo da lua...

- bom e melhor irmos logo... como os ingredientes são todos raros devemos procurar bastante – disse Gina

- hahahahahaha... muito engraçado gina! – ralhou a Sra Weasley – VOCÊ NÃO VAI!

Ela saiu bufando como bichento para o quarto, eles se reuniram no hall, atiraram o pó de flu na lareira e se dirigiram para Sproutville, Harry e Rony saíram em um bar onde haviam trevos por todo lado e um barman irritado que expulsou-os do bar a vassouradas, eles se dirigiram até o centro da cidade onde havia uma fonte com pássaros se banhando, Hermione, Draco e Neville vinham caminhando pela rua principal.

- nós saímos em uma casa abandonada... – disse Draco

- a floresta fica de onde viemos...- disse Hermione – vamos logo...

Estava um tempo muito agradável, fazia um sol fraco com um frio leve e o céu estava limpo, eles caminharam até o final da rua, seguiram por uma estradinha de terra até que foram aparecendo mais e mais arvores, ao entrarem na floresta ficou muito mais escuro e frio, muito mais do que a floresta proibida.

- varinhas em punho? – pergunto Neville.

- o que vamos procurar primeiro? – disse Rony Bocejando.

- é melhor procurarmos tudo junto, aqui no livro diz o os brotos de carvalho crescem em clareiras...

- olhe ali um! – exclamou Harry – e um carvalho dourado...

- já esta muito grande... precisamos de brotos – disse Hermione

- os cogumelos da lua só aparecem de noite... – disse Neville

- bom vamos olhar pelo hibisco e pelo broto de carvalho...

Eles andaram muito a floresta parecia um labirinto sem fim, já deviam ser de tarde quando ele resolveram parar pra descansar perto de uma pequena cachoeira, eles se sentaram em pequenas pedras, tiraram os sanduíches que a Sra. Weasley tinha feito para eles das mochilas e começaram a comer.

- nunca achei que seria tão difícil – reclamou Rony

- as moscas vampíricas estão acabando comigo... – disse Draco

- como vamos atravessar o rio? – perguntou Harry

- BOMBARDA!

o feitiço saiu pela varinha de Hermione e acertou uma arvore na margem oposta e caiu fazendo um enorme baque, formando uma ponte, eles atravessaram o tronco ate a outra margem.

- vamos por...

Hermione foi interrompida, Harry apontou para uma grande flor negra com o centro azul que flutuava pelo rio.

- ACCIO! ACCIO!

Hermione gritava desesperada, mais a flor não se mexia até que ela afundou, todos se sentaram para pensar, depois de alguns minutos Neville se levantou e disse:

- eu mergulho para pegar!

- não! A correnteza e forte e a flor deve ter perdido as propriedades mágicas – respondeu Hermione

- que tal subirmos o rio... – disse Malfoy, todos se viraram para ele – quer dizer... se a flor veio pela correnteza... ela deve ter caído mais acima do rio...

- nada mal... – indagou Rony

- certo vamos subir! – disse Hermione animada

Eles caminharam ladeando as margem do rio, atentos para outras flores que poderiam passar, mais alguns minutos passaram, as moscas vamipiricas atacavam impiedosamente, mais Hermione parecia ser imune a elas.

- Hermione por que elas não atacam... – Rony foi interrompido

- olhe! Ali esta! – Exclamou Harry e se aproximou para pega-la

- Não!

A planta de uma chicotada com a raiz em Harry, um corte profundo se abriu na canela e ele caiu por cima de uma pedra.

- Inertie!

A planta congelou por alguns segundos e voltou a se debater, ela agora atirava pequenas pedras.

- todos juntos! Quando eu gritar! – ordenou ela – JÀ!

- INERTIE!

Rony correu para pegar a flor e colocou em um vidro que estava na mão de Malfoy, Hermione tirou um frasquinho do bolso e jogou o conteúdo no corte de Harry enquanto Neville Enfaixava.

- agora falta o carvalho e o cogumelo... – disse Harry se levantando

- você esta bem? – perguntou Rony

- estou... o que é aquilo que você colocou em mim? – perguntou ele

- antídoto múltiplo... Snape me deu faz alguns dias – respondeu ela

- bom falta o carvalho e os cogumelos... – comentou Draco

- acho que devíamos procurar mais perto da cidade... – disse Hermione – já nos afastamos de mais...

Eles desceram o rio de volta até o tronco de arvore caído, mas havia um rastro de podridão onde a vegetação estava morta, Harry se afastou do grupo e seguiu o caminho, ele deu apenas alguns passos e avistou um lugar rodeado de dementadores, nas arvores haviam pessoas penduradas como se fossem marionetes, alguns trasgos rodeavam o local, Harry voltou para chamar os outros mais eles havia sumido, ele decidiu enfrenta-los para ver o que guardavam, mas quando ele chegou perto da vegetação, como se viessem de outra dimensão uma porta se abriu no meio das arvores e saíram duas pessoas que Harry conhecia muito bem, uma era Bellatrix Lestrange e a outra era Rabicho, eles desaparataram, Harry voltou até o rio onde estava Rony sentado.

- onde você estava? – perguntou ele

- me perdi... – mentiu Harry

- ele esta aqui! – gritou Rony

Hermione, Neville e Draco vinham correndo amassando as folhas sacas no chão, Hermione tinha a mão erguida com um pequeno vidro, dentro havia uma plantinha dourada que refletia o sol.

- achamos! O carvalho dourado! – gritava Hermione – onde você estava Harry?

- me perdi... – repetiu ele

- bom vamos para o lado da cidade... já esta escurecendo, logo os cogumelo devem aparecer... – disse Draco

O sol já esta se ponto, alguns raios iluminavam a floresta, alguns minutos depois foram forçados a usar as varinhas para iluminar, eles andaram muito até o lado da cidade, já estava muito escuro quando passaram em uma clareira, e para a surpresa de todos cogumelos brancos do tamanho de melancias cresciam do chão e das arvores atingidas pelo luar. Hermione colheu alguns e colocou no vidro, eles rumaram para a cidade, não haviam pessoas na rua e única luz vinha do bar onde Harry e Rony tinham chegado, eles entraram no bar para se aquecer.

- desculpe... – chamou Hermione – podemos usar sua lareira?

- clarro... issso deve costar... tress galeões... – respondeu o homem

- aqui está...

Depois de Harry pagar o homem eles se serviram de pó de flu que estava misturado com trevos de quatro folhas, parecia funcionar pois todos caíram exatamente na sede, a Sra. Weasley correu da cozinha com uma escova gigante e começou a limpa-los e ralhou com eles por terem demorado, ela avisou que estava acontecendo uma reunião neste momento, eles subiram as escadas e entraram na sala de reuniões.

- muito bem chegou que precisávamos – disse Dumbledore esperando – conseguiram o que pedi?

Hermione tirou os três vidros da mochila e os colocou sobre a mesa, onde havia um caldeirão cozinhando e muitos ingredientes cortados em cima de uma grande tabua de madeira, Snape tinha na mão uma colher de madeira.

- muito bem... esse são os ingredientes... – disse Snape – o cogumelo e muito pequeno e o carvalho esta um pouco velho...

- Severo... sei que é possível ser feito... – Disse Dumbledore – eu e Severo andamos pesquisando uma poção antiga... usada por bruxos medievais para combater as artes das trevas...

- contra que artes das trevas? – perguntou Kingsley

- ela protege quem a toma por sete horas... criaturas como inferis e dementadores não podem chegar muito perto... e contra maldições leves... e da mais resistência contra as maldições Impeios e Cruciatos...

- o que acontecem com os dementadores e inferis que chegam muito perto da pessoa que tomou a poção? – perguntou Tonks

- não sabemos... ela ainda não foi testada... conseguimos saber contra que ela protege... – respondeu Dumbledore

- por hoje é só... estão dispensados... – disse Dumbledore

Harry esperou que todos saíssem para falar com Dumbledore, mas Snape continuava lá preparando a poção.

- algum problema Potter? – indagou Snape

- professor eu gostaria de falar com o senhor... – disse Harry

- pode falar Harry...

- bom ontem na floresta... eu me desviei do pessoal e... encontrei um luar com criaturas das trevas... uma porta se abriu no ar e Rabicho e Bellatrix saíram...

- era só isso? – perguntou Dumbledore

- só... mas achei que seria... importante...

- e é Harry essa informação foi grandiosa! – disse Dumbledore empolgando – pode ser o esconderijo do ultimo Horcrux ou do próprio Voldemort...

- foi o que pensei...

- Harry tenho uma tarefa para você venha amanha até meu escritório pela manha e eu o direi... boa noite...

Harry desceu as escadas e foi jantar na cozinha, ele se reuniu aos amigos para jantar, enquanto eles comiam Gina fazia milhares de perguntas, a Sra. Weasley a mandou para o quarto, depois de jantar eles foram para o quarto de Harry conversar e contar a Gina sobre o que tinha acontecido. Harry foi dormir tarde, ansiando pela nova tarefa ele pensava agora em se empenhar na sua vingança contra Voldemort.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15 – O Herdeiro De Gryffindor

Primeiro de agosto havia chegado, trazendo resultado dos N.I.E.M., Harry acordou naquela manha e foi tomar café, Hermione já estava na mesa, no lugar de Harry havia um grande envelope dourado com letras vermelhas, ele se sentou e abriu o envelope.

" caro Sr. Potter

Os resultados da sua conclusão no do curso de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts segue abaixo:

Notas De Aprovação: Notas De Reprovação:

Ótimo (O) Péssimo (P)

Excede Expectativas (E) Deplorável (D)

Aceitável (A) Trasgo(T)

Feitiços: (O)

Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas: (O)

Transfiguração: (E)

Poções: (O)

Herbologia: (E)

Temos o prazer de informar que o SR. concluiu o curso, desejamos que seja feliz e tenha uma ótima carreira.

Minerva McGonnagal E Professores"

- então como foi? – perguntou Hemione

- três ótimos e dois excede as expectativas... – respondeu Harry – e você?

- seis ótimos e um excede as expectativas em runas antigas...

Ele tomou café sozinho com Hermione, como ninguém havia acordado ele subiu para conversar com Dumbledore como ele havia pedido.

- com licença professor...

- bom dia Harry... sente-se... – pediu Dumbledore - Harry como foram seus N.I.E.M´s?

- três Ótimos e dois Excede as Expectativas... – repetiu Harry

- você gostaria de ser auror não? – perguntou Dumbledore

- sim... professor... – respondeu Harry

- bom... imagino que gostaria de começar seu curso? – disse Dumbledore

- curso?

- claro Harry... tem que se cursar um ano antes de fazer os teste... tem que se fazer uma prova para entrar... fala com Tonks.. ou Kingsley... alguém poderá fazer a inscrição para você...

- obrigado... professor – disse Harry – era só isso professor?

- não... Harry...

Dumbledore levantou-se e pegou na estante a espada de Godric Gryffindor, a colocou sobre a mesa, a lamina de prata reluzia na luz do sol que vinha da janela, porem o rubi estava fosco e tinha uma rachadura.

- com certeza você conhece esta espada, não? – Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e ele recomeçou – o rubi dela e uma grande proteção contra a artes das trevas... e acho que certamente você ira usa-la daqui para frente como seu pertence pessoal... pois foi você quem a tirou do chapéu...

- professor o senhor esta me dando a espada? – pergunto Harry

- não... eu estou-a devolvendo... – disse Dumbledore com calma - mas há um problema acho que o rubi foi usado de mais... esta muito carregado... é preciso consertar... e acho que só duas pessoas podem consertar isso...

- quem ? – perguntou Harry

- Regina McKinnon e Forde Umbridge... – respondeu Dumbledore – receio que terá que pedir ajuda aos dois... Regina esta disposta a ajudar... já falei com ela... mais terá que leva-la ate Forde.

- professor esse Forde é...

- irmão da Professora Umbridge? Sim! – afirmou Dumbledore

-tudo bem... professor... como eu o encontro? – perguntou Harry

- o único jeito e falando com a irmã dele... eu acho... pode ir Harry... isso é tudo...

- obrigado professor...

Harry colocou a espada na bainha de couro de dragão que deixava o rubi amostra e desceu a escada, ele chegou no quarto e avisou que ia ao ministério, ninguém se moveu, quando ele ia aparatar Rony e Hermione chegaram ao hall.

- vai fazer o que no ministério? – perguntou Rony

- falar com a Umbridge... – respondeu Harry

- hahhahahaha... essa foi muito boa Harry... o que vai fazer? – insistiu Rony

- já disse! Vou falar com ela! – disse Harry Nervoso

- serio? O que? – perguntou Hermione

- olá! Harry você estava me esperando ?- perguntou Regina

- estava... – disse Harry

- então vamos? Eles também vão? – perguntou Regina

- sim! – disse Hermione antes que Rony falasse algo

Craque eles aparataram até o ministério, desceram do primeiro andar até a fonte dos irmão mágicos, não acreditavam com a facilidade que tinham achado Umbridge ela estava passando pela inspeção de varinha.

- deixe que eu falo... nós estudamos juntas em Hogwarts... – disse Regina – Dolores!

Ela se virou, se cabelos loiros era presos em um coque, ela usava uma veste cinza chumbo e azul miosótis, fez uma cara estranha, de desprezo e respondeu:

- pois não?

- sou eu! Regina McKinnon... – disse ela observando Umbridge que pareceu não se lembrar – ora... vamos!

Ela tirou um pequeno cordão com o pingente rachado do bolso e mostrou para Umbridge, elas se abraçaram por um tempo e depois começaram a se falar.

- Regina... como... você... voc... não? – perguntou Umbridge

- estou viva não? É isso que importa! – disse Regina – agora... Harry gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com você...

Umbridge pareceu incrédula, ela se aproximou de Harry o fitou por alguns segundos e disse:

- pois não?

- Professora... gostaria de saber... onde posso encontrar Forde Umbridge... – pergunto ele

- o que... mas... o que você quer com meu irmão? – perguntou ela

- ah... e´... que...

- precisamos dele para consertar um objeto mágico... – disse Regina

- claro... vou lhe dar o endereço...

Ela aparatou e depois voltou com um papel dobrado na mão e um saquinho de pó de flu.

- aqui está fica em Londres... desculpe... estou atrasada! Mantenha contato Regina! – disse ela aparatando de novo.

- não fica longe daqui... nem usaremos o flu! Vamos pé – disse Regina

- nossa... ela pareceu ate humana – disse Rony

- e porque não esta sendo pressionada e Fudge perdeu o cargo... – respondeu Hermione

Eles começaram a caminhar pelas ruas de Londres, ate que quinze minutos depois chegaram a um bairro de classe media, caminharam ate o final da rua onde havia uma casa laranja e extravagante, Harry tocou a campainha e ouviu um rugido de leão, um homem com cabelos loiros até os ombros atendeu, ele tinha o mesmo nariz de Umbridge.

- pois não? – perguntou Forde

- hey... sou eu Regina! Meu amigo avisou que eu vinha consertar...

- á! Claro entre...

A casa era muito bem decorada com espadas, lanças, escudos e muitas coisas que pareciam ser de origem medieval, ele os levou até o porão, onde parecia um local de trabalho de um ferreiro, exceto pelas poções coloridas na estante e muitos livros.

- sim... o Sr... Cooler avisou que vinham consertar um rubi mágico... já preparei tudo – disse Forde

- mas achei que Dum...

Rony foi interrompido por uma cotovelada de Hermione:

- começaremos... Que é o dono da espada?

- eu – respondeu Harry

- qual seu nome?

- Harry Potter – precipitou-se Regina

- por Merlin! E um prazer! – disse ele apertando a mão de Harry – bom terei que pedir que fiquem na sala apenas Harry e Regina...

Rony e Hermione saíram, ele pego uma grande tina de pedra, jogou uma poção dentro e bateu três vezes e a tina se encheu de algo que parecia lava vulcânica.

- bom... por favor Regina tire o rubi da espada – pediu Forde

- tome... aqui está...

- Sr. Potter eu posso fazer um feitiço para tornar a espada mais poderosa... ela seria mais forte quando usada pelo senhor e mais fraco quando usada pelos inimigos... ok?

- ok – respondeu Harry

- preciso de um pouco de sangue do senhor...seria possível? – perguntou Forde – tome encha isto...

- ok

Harry pegou o copo da mão dele e fez um corte com uma adaga na mão, o sangue escoria pelo seu dedo mindinho, o copo se enchia lentamente, Forde jogou o rubi na lava que foi sumindo da tina ate que ela esvaziasse e o rubi soltasse muita fumaça negra pela rachadura, quando a fumaça saiu toda pelo escoamento de ar do porão.

- agora ele foi esvaziado... toda a magia negra foi retirada... agora temos que restaurar o rubi e essa poção e feita por Regina.

Ela derramou um pouco do sangue de Harry em um pequeno caldeirão junto com outros ingredientes, depois de algumas horas ela pos o rubi dentro do pequeno caldeirão e ele saiu totalmente restaurado, quando Forde estava colocando o rubi na espada ele levou a mão a boca e ficou perplexo.

- ESSA! ESSA! ESCRIÇÂO! Godric Gryffindor! A espada foi dele?

- acho que sim... – disse Harry

- POR MERLIM! Você é herdeiro dele! – Exclamou Forde – a espada só aceitaria o sangue do verdadeiro dono!

- eu não... eu não... – dizia Harry

- tenho certeza! Absolutamente você e herdeiro de Gryffindor!

- desculpe Forde já e tarde precisamos ir... – disse Regina

- a sim.. tchau...

Eles subiram para a sala e aparataram ate a sede, Harry sem falar nada subiu correndo as escadas, escancarou a porte de Dumbledore e falou irritado:

- professor... porque... porque nunca me disse que eu era Herdeiro de Gryffindor?

- é Harry chegou a hora de eu revelar a você mais um segredo que descobri no seu segundo ano em Hogwarts... sente-se por favor...


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16 – Mortal Outra Vez

Harry estavam no escritório Dumbledore, na sede em Godric´s Hollow, ele esperava atentamente por uma justificativa de seu mestre, ele havia escondido um segredo de grande importância.

- Harry... vou lhe contar toda a historia desde seu mais antigo descendente – disse Dumbledore – e peço que não interrompa... de acordo?

- sim – respondeu ele

- tudo começa quando Salazar e Godric era crianças, naquela época eles e mais duas famílias eram as únicas que assumiam serem bruxas sem medo da inquisição, eles sempre foram amigos desde pequenos, na sua juventude eles conheceram Helga e Rowena, após um longo tempo de convivência e suas família serem assassinadas por um rei, eles resolveram fazer ume escola para ensinar aqueles dotados de dons mágicos tudo que haviam aprendido e suas famílias tradicionais, mais Salazar era mais seletivo, os pequenos dons não lhe serviam, só aqueles de grande feito, Godric, Helga e Rowena não concordavam com ele, então em uma noite Godric e Salazar discutiram e se juraram de morte, juraram que não descasariam enquanto ainda restasse descendentes deles vivos...

- professor! Voldemort é descendente de Slytherin e eu de Gryffindor... será que a profecia tem...

- por favor Harry... já chegarei lá!... bom algumas gerações depois deles passaram suas vidas lutando... até que se afastaram e a tradição se perdeu... acho que com o passar do tempo alguma coisa fez Sibila realizar a profecia... fazendo que o juramento dos dois tivesse que ser cumprido... você e Voldemort são os únicos descendentes deles...

- professor... a profecia dizia que Voldemort escolheria entre mim e Neville... não entendo bem... essa parte...

- Harry, eu tenho pensado bastante... temos duas opções, ou Neville também é descendente de Godric ou de outro fundador... porque Salazar certamente jurou morte a Rowena e Helga...

- professor... então a espada tem algum efeito a mais contra Voldemort?

- desculpe... Harry não sei responder isso... sei que ela tem um efeito contra as artes das trevas... nada mais sei... peço que nunca saia sem ela... que não a esqueça como não se esquece uma varinha...

- sim senhor...

- Agora tenho que ajudar Severo com a poção... ela será muito útil...

Dumbledore saiu da sala e foi até a sala ao lado e bateu a porta, Harry recolheu a espada reluzente da mesa, a colocou na bainha, desceu a escadas e rumou para o quarto, onde todos jogavam Hot Pop Pot, Hemione e Gina Ganhavam todas as vezes, eles jantaram e foram dormir.

Harry adormeceu rápido, ele estava andando por um lugar familiar, de repente ele avistou um homem perto da fonte de um leão que jorrava água pela boca, ele lutava com uma cobra que devia ter mais de três metros, ela estava em pé ameaçadoramente, ela espirrou veneno pelas presas que atingiram o homem no peito onde o veneno fez queimar como acido, os feitiços resvalavam na forte pele da cobra. Harry acordou assustado.

- Rony! Vem temos que verificar uma coisa...

Rony se pos de pé e eles saíram pela janela do quarto, Harry puxava Rony pelo braço que cambaleava como se estivesse bêbado, quando eles viraram a esquina da rua, Harry avistou a fonte em forma de leão, naquele momento a cobra tinha as presas cravadas no pescoço do homem, ele caiu e a serpente ameaçou ir para o lado deles, Rony estava agora mais acordado do que nunca.

- Vipera Evanesca! – gritou Rony

Nada aconteceu alem de deixar Nagini mais furiosa, ela se enroscou no próprio corpo e se atirou na direção de Rony cravando os dentes perna dele, Harry arrancou a espada da bainha, golpeou a cabeça da cobra fazendo a espada atravessar o crânio e a prender no chão.

- Expecto Patronum – ele conjurou seu patrono e disse a ele – vá até a ordem traga alguém aqui!

O veado saiu galopando, Harry deixou a espada cravada no crânio da cobra porque ela ainda se debatia, Rony tinha na perna uma presa venenosa na perna que jorrava sangue, ele segurou o amigo pelo braço e mentalizou o St Mungus a sala onde o Sr Weasley havia estado quando foi mordido pela mesma cobra. A rua foi ficando escura e a enfermaria mais clara, Harry saiu na enfermaria certa, e por sorte haviam dois curandeiros naquele ala.

- mas o que... que diabos...

- RAPIDO! Ele foi mordido por uma cobra venenosa!

Um curandeiro atirou Rony sobre a cama mais próxima e o outro empurrou Harry ate a saída. Harry tinha o cérebro a mil por hora, e agora? Devia voltar para Godric´s Hollow ou ficar no St. Mungus, ele mentalizou a rua mal iluminada com a fonte de leão e Craque, ele estava de pé na rua escura, mas não havia cobra nem espada, nem mesmo o homem e algum sangue, ele correu para a sede escancarou a porta, deu de cara com a Sra. Weasley.

- Onde esta Rony? Onde vocês foram? O que aconteceu ? – soluçava ela

- acalme-se Sra. Weasley... Rony esta bem... ele foi mordido por uma cobra... mas já esta no St. Mungus... eu mesmo o levei...

- Harry... Por favor... suba ate aqui...

Dumbledore estava no peitoril da escada, uma luz forte vinha da sala dele, Harry subiu e eles foram para a sala juntos, na mesa de Dumbledore estava Nagini e não chão estava o homem coberto por um lençol.

Harry contou a Dumbledore do sonho, e como ele foi até o lugar e como tinha usado a espada para matar a cobra, eles ficaram calados enquanto Snape examinava Nagini.

- professor... é nagini? – perguntou Harry

- sim, Harry...

- encontrei! – exclamou Snape.

Snape segurava nas mão sujas de sangue, um pequeno talismã dourado, Dumbledore pegou o talismã da mão de Snape e examinou por alguns minutos, e voltou a falar.

- muito bem, Harry... este é o ultimo Horcrux...

- mas professor...

- não o interrompa Potter! – zangou Snape

- este Horcrux não estava dentro da cobra... ela o engoliu por algum motivo... o Sr. Nott queria se vingar por algum motivo de Voldemort ... acredito que com a falha no ministério ele mandou assassinar o filho dele... como dizia naquele bilhete encontrado junto com a tiara... e acabou morrendo pelo veneno de Nagini

- Dumbledore devemos destruir agora? – perguntou Snape

- sim, Severo... gostaria de assistir Harry?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, Snape recolheu um pouco de veneno da cobra e colocou em um vidrinho, Dumbledore fez a serpente desaparecer e limpou a mesa, o talismã foi colocado em cima da mesa e Dumbledore pendurou um pequeno objeto prateado e triangular que parecia um pequeno sino no teto em cima da mesa.

- SOLLEN DETESTRETI!

Gritaram Snape e Dumbledore, um raio de luz dourada atingiu o talismã que agora vibrava e aquecia, ele vibrava cadê vez mais, um grande fumaça verde escura saia de onde estava o talismã. Toda a fumaça era puxada para o objeto que Dumbledore tinha posto no teto, depois que a fumaça foi tragada pelo objeto, uma bolinha pairava sobre a mesa brilhando em cima do talismã que agora estava preto e soltava uma pequena fumaça. Snape pegou um vidro vazio e colocou o pedaço de alma dentro, depois pegou o veneno de Nagini e jogou dentro do vidro com a alma e sacudiu, o vidro começou a tremer uma pequena explosão ia crescendo dentro do vidro, Dumbledore arrancou a espada da cintura de Harry e a colocou na frente do vidro, ele explodiu mas as gotas de veneno e os cacos ficaram pairando no ar e foram absorvidos pelo rubi da espada.

- enfim aquele que mais espalhou terror pelo mundo agora é tão mortal quanto seus inimigos – suspirou Dumbledore – Severo por favor... preciso conversar com ele...

Snape saiu carrancudo porta fora, Dumbledore se levantou e a fechou, devolveu a espada a Harry e se sentou atrás de sua escrivaninha ajeitando os óculos de meia lua.

- Harry... tornamos ele mortal... ela já deve saber disso porque Nagini não ira voltar... amanha irei convocar um esquadrão para checarmos a floresta onde você os viu... agora Harry peço que vá dormir...

- sim senhor... boa noite...

- Harry! Por favor peço que não visite o Sr Weasley amanha pois iremos cedo...

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, desceu as escadas e foi para a cama sem jantar, ele deitou e pensou sobre o ultimo confronto, Voldemort poderia ser mortal outra vez mais não era tão fraco, apesar dele estar enfraquecido pela destruição de seus Horcruxes, Harry temia pela vida de seus amigos, e mais que nunca estava determinado a vingar aqueles que morreram por sua causa.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17 – Massacre em Hogsmead.

Naquela noite Harry não sabia o quanto tinha dormido mas o alarme da fênix soou, ele se vestiu e foi para o hall como de costume, com varinha e espada, as pessoas aparatavam na frente de dele sem ao menos dizer onde ir. Hermione veio correndo pelo corredor com o cabelos presos.

- para Hogsmead...

Craque ela aparatou, Harry metalizou a zomko´s e craque, lá estava ele, não parecia Hogsmead, fogo por todos os lados, e mais ou menos vinte gigantes destruíam o vilarejo, não haviam mais casa tão pouco lojas, havia pilhas de entulho e fogo, Norberto tinha Aurelios perto das asas e lutava com três gigantes que estavam muito feridos, estavam todos da ordem ali, até mesmo a Sra. Weasley. Ele resolveu ajudar Lupim que estava com problemas, seu feitiço escudo era pisado pelo gigante e estava quase cedendo, mas para seu Horror um gigante com cicatrizes na cara e um corte muito grande no peito pegou Hermione pela perna, Harry mirou a varinha no rosto dele e gritou.

- FINDERIUM FARFALHE !

Facas em brasa saltaram pela varinha e acertaram o gigante no rosto ele largou Hermione e urrava de dor, caiu no chão fazendo um estrondo Harry mentalizou levicorpus e segurou Hermione no ar, o gigante tinha os olhos perfurados e se debatia na chão, Snape levitou um entulho pontiagudo e acertou o peito do gigante que parou de se debater, o escudo de Lupim estava quase cedendo, Hermione e Harry correram para ajuda-lo.

- e agora? – perguntou Harry

- vamos derruba-lo... – disse Hermione

- como? – perguntou Harry – já sei! CONJUTIVICTUS!

Um feixe de luz vermelha acertou o gigante no olho e ele caiu em cima do outro que Snape tinha matado, Lupim enfeitiçou ele, fazendo-o congelar.

- Harry! Hermione! Vejam quem precisa de aju...

Lupim foi atingido por grande pedaço de entulho e caiu desacordado longe da batalha.

- vamos ajudar quem precisa... – disse Hermione

Harry e Hermione andavam pelo caos, pedaços de pedra eram atirados, Norberto rugia alto e investia um jato de chamas no gigante, Hagrid e Grope haviam chegado, eles avançaram até a parte menos atingida da vila, ainda haviam casas inteiras, lá ele viram Savage caído com um filete de sangue escorrendo do nariz e Dwalish e Draco lutavam contra um gigante que não era tão grande, mais ou menos do tamanha de Grope.

- Potter! Me ajud...

Dwalish levou um soco do gigante, bateu de costas na parede de uma casa próxima e escorregou desacordado perto de Savage. Malfoy usou o feitiço expulsório para acertar algumas pedras que atingiram o gigante, que ficou furioso, arrancou um pinheiro do chão e tentou acertar Draco, Hermione olhou para Harry eles apontaram as varinhas para os pés do gigante e disseram juntos:

- PLASMATE!

Uma gosma amarela atingiu todo o pé do gigante e depois se cristalizou, ele não soube o que fazer e começou a bater nos pés com o pinheiro, mas nada acontecia, Draco clamava por ajuda porque tinha torcido o tornozelo.

- espere posso dar jeito nisso... – disse Harry

- não! Pode ser peri... – Hermione nem terminou de falar.

- Episkey! – gritou Harry apontando para o tornozelo de Draco – esta melhor?

- sim... – disse ele se levantando – obrigado Potter.

- temos que dar um jeito nele antes que ele se solte... – disse Hermione

- quando contar três usaremos o feitiço estuporante, ok? – disse Harry, eles confirmaram com a cabeça – um... dois... três...

Três raios vermelhos acertaram o gigante no peito, que caiu para trás fazendo um estrondo, eles prosseguiram ate outra área onde havia mais gente, não havias mais gigantes em pé mais uma nuvem negra deslizava até vindos do morro a esquerda, Harry nunca tinha visto tantos dementadores juntos, muitas vozes gritando "Expecto Patronum" foram ouvidas ao mesmo tempo, muitos animais saíram em direção aos dementadores, o que mais impressionou Harry foram os patronos de Aurelios e Dumbledore, Um filhote de Dragão e uma Fênix, os dementadores eram massacrados pelo grande numero de patronos, Harry olhou relance e viu Hagrid debruçado em Grope, e se dirigiu até ele.

- Harry... Grope... se fo...f…fo... foi... – soluçava ele

- sinto... muito Hagrid... – disse Harry

- por favor... me deixe sozinho... – disse ele soluçando sobre o enorme cadáver do irmão.

Harry, Hermione e Draco andavam pela vila, que agora parecia um campo de batalha desolado, poças de sangue, gigantes mortos no chão, feridos por todos os lados, fogo, destroços das casas, nada havia restado nada a não ser sofrimento, Aurelios os mandou de volta para casa, eles se reuniram na mesa de jantar e contaram tudo a Gina, comeram alguns sanduíches e foram se deitar.

Na manha seguinte eles planejavam visitar Rony e Neville, e foram para mesa do café da manha, o profeta diário jazia em cima da mesa Hermione o pegou rapidamente e começou a ler, Harry olhava por cima de ser ombro.

" MASSACRE EM HOGSMEAD

Hoje as a duas horas da madrugada, Hogsmead o antigo povoado bruxo próximo a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts foi invadida por nada mais nada menos que vinte e dois gigantes, o ministério declarou que foi com certeza a mando de você-sabe-quem, a destruição foi total, não restou sequer uma construção em pé, a não ser a casa assombrada, chamada casa dos gritos, muitas mortes, entre elas Madame Rosmerta, o graduado auror David Savage, O goleiro do time de quadribol Chudley Cannons Robert Slivering e mais outros quinze desconhecidos, alguns corpos não identificados estão no ministério a espera de suas famílias. (detalhes pág 2, 3 & 4)

UMA ORDEM SECRETA?

Foram avistados freqüentemente lutando contra você-sabe-quem um numero de pessoas eficientes, entre elas um homem com um dragão, somente duas pessoas ate hoje conseguiram domesticar tais animais, Aurelios Hootleak, antigo chefe do esquadrão de contenção de dragões na Romênia e atual professor de Hogwarts e Alexander Dragonhoost falecido em 1832, leva a concluir que Aurelios Hootleak comando uma ordem secreta contra você-sabe-quem. (detalhes pág 5 )

ESTINÇÃO DOS GIGANTES

Não só os humanos sofreram com tal ataque, supõe-se que depois da morte de todos os gigantes em Hogsmead não haja mais descendentes destas cruéis criaturas . ( Detalhes pág 6)

MEDIDAS DE SEGURANÇA

Medidas de segurança indicadas pelo ministério ( Detalhes Pág 7)"

- nossa... tantas mortes... Savage... eu não fazia idéia... – disse Gina

- bom... não iremos visitar Rony e Neville agora... – disse Draco

- porque? – Perguntou Harry

- nesse bilhete... que foi deixado pelo Sr. Weasley diz o funeral de Savage será agora de manha... no mausoléu de mármore em Bristol... – disse Draco

Eles terminaram o café e fizeram um vinculo aparatativo para poderem levar Gina, a pequena imagem da praça central de Bristol apareceu no meio deles e começaram a girar rápido, os pés deles tocaram o chão de pedra da praça de Bristol, eles rumaram pela rua vazia, fazia um sol forte, o mausoléu de mármore brilhava no fim da rua, eles chegaram lá estavam a família e alguns amigos de Savage, também alguns membros da ordem, muitas pessoas choravam e soluçavam.

- a morte de David Frans Savage foi uma grande perda aos amigos e familiares, mais sabemos que morreu em favor da humanidade, lutando contra aquele que impõe trevas no mundo, sendo assim declaro que ele queime na chamas perpetuas do mausoléu de Bristol.

Chamas vermelhas intensas tomaram o corpo dele, por vários minutos todos assistiam o corpo dele queimar entre soluços e lagrimas, no altar de mármore só restavam as cinzas, o clérigo recolheu as cinzas com a varinha e a colocou em uma urna de prata e a fechou entregando para o irmão de Savage.

Depois que quase todos haviam ido embora, Harry, Hermione, Gina e Draco decidiram ira ate o St. Mungus, mais uma vez fizeram o vincula para poderem levar Gina, quando se materializaram no St. Mungus. Eles subiram ate as escadas até o andar de Rony e Neville, mas encontraram os dois no corredor.

- o que fazem aqui? – perguntou Hermione

- tivemos alta agora... – disse Rony

- ainda bem... minha avó estava impaciente dizendo que eu tinha que estar lutando do lado de meus pais... – disse Neville

- vamos visitar Lupim e os outros? – perguntou Harry

- ótima idéia! Eles estão todos em uma enfermaria particular... – afirmou Hermione

Eles caminharam até a enfermaria particular no final do corredor, lá estavam Lupim, Tonks, Dwalish, Regina e a Professora Minerva, mas estavam acordados apenas Dwalish e Regina.

- Harry que bom vê-lo! – exclamou Regina fechando o profeta diário – como vão todos?

- bem obrigada... – responde Hermione

Eles não ficaram muito tempo, depois se dirigiram ao refeitório para tomar um chá e foram para a sede, chegaram a Sra. Weasley estava servindo o almoço, eles almoçaram muito calados, logo depois quando todos se dirigiam para o quarto Snape chamou Por Harry.

- por favor... Potter entre...

Harry entrou na sala de Dumbledore e não se sentou apenas ouviu o que Snape tinha para falar.

- Sibila Trelawney esta desaparecida a uma semana... Dumbledore teme que tenha sido Raptada pelo Lord das Trevas.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18 – A Profecia De Vablasky

Primeiro de setembro estava chegando e como a Sra. Weasley pediu para todos acompanharem Gina ao Beco Diagonal. Agora a tarefa de Harry, Hermione, Rony, Draco e Neville agora era procurar por informações sobre Sibila Trelawney, eles haviam rodado todos os lugares possíveis, desde O Caldeirão Furado ate a assolada Hogsmead que estava sendo reconstruída com pesados feitiços de reparação e tijolos e matériais mágicos, os desabrigados, que eram poucos porque a maioria do povoado havia morrido, estavam ocupando hospedarias em Bristol e no Beco Diagonal, pago com ouro do ministério.

No sabado de manha, véspera da ida de Gina para Hogwarts eles iriam ao beco diagonal, depois do café e milhares de recomendações de segurança da Sra. Weasley, eles foram até a lareira e atiraram o flu um de cada vez. Desta vez todos haviam saído na cadeia de lareiras no fim da rua principal.

- bom... primeiro vamos a gringotes... – disse Gina

- boa idéia... vou aproveitar para reencher a carteira – disse Draco tirando a fuligem do casaco.

- Hermione... – sussurrou Harry – podemos aproveitar para perguntar se alguém tem mexido no cofre da Trelawney...

- ótimo! – exclamou Hermione

- o que e ótimo? – perguntou Rony

- depois te falamos... – disse Harry olhando para Gina que não devia saber sobre Trelawney

Eles entraram no gringotes e alem de ficarem em uma fila enorme ainda tiveram que fazer muitos testes de segurança. O duende só levava no carrinho um ocupante de cada vez, para se defender ele levava em um vidrinho um escorpião rabo-de-clava, que e extremamente venenoso, primeiro foi Gina, deixou o duende irritado porque a c have estava com Rony e ela teve que voltar, depois Draco, e finalmente Harry. Depois de todo o trabalho e mais um revista na saída, eles finalmente respiraram o ar fresco do beco diagonal.

- vamos ate a floreios e borrões primeiro? – pergunto Gina

- mais lá não vendem livros de segunda mão! – exclamou Rony

- esse ano poderei comprar tudo novo – disse Gina fazendo pose – sou a única que esta estudando...

- tudo bem... eu e Hermione precisamos pegar dinheiro no cofre dela... ela se esqueceu...

- á... é... mesmo! – disse ela – vamos Harry...

Ela puxou Harry pela mão, como sempre fazia quando iam a um cantinho mais reservado, eles entraram em gringotes e respiraram o ar rarefeito, um duente carrancudo que tomava conta da ficha de cofres zangava com outros dois.

- não aconteça mais! Que seja a ultima vez...

- com licença... – pediu Hermione – precisamos de informações...

- o balcão de informações e ali adiante...

- não é sobre Sibila Vablasky Trelawney... – afirmou ela

- não posso autorizar informações... a não ser que sejam parentes...

- somos sobrinhos dela... – disse Harry

- a ultima retirada... foi... deixe me ver... – disse o duende folheando o livro – aqui esta! Foi no dia do ataque a Hogsmead... uma terça feira se não me engano...

- e quanto ela tirou? – perguntou Hermione

- isso é pessoal... vocês são sobrinhos mesmo?

- sim obrigado! – disse Harry

Mais uma vez Hermione puxou Harry ate o lado de fora de gringotes.

- isso significa que Hogsmead poderia ser uma distração! Ela estava sendo protegina pela ordem... mais como Hogsmead foi atacada todos se concentraram lá... – Exclamou Hermione

- o que acha de darmos uma olhada na Borgin e Burkes? – perguntou Harry

- tudo bem... desilusão ou polissuco? – disse Hermione

- desilusão... se não ficaremos uma hora...

Harry e Hermione procuraram um canto escuro, se tocaram com as varinhas ao mesmo tempo, Harry se transformou em um homem narigudo com muitas verrugas pelo rosto, e Hermione e uma velha corcunda com cicatrizes no rosto. Eles caminharam ate a travessa do tranco, e logo descobriram porque tinha esse nome, não paravam de esbarrar nas pessoas devido a rua estreita, a vitrine estava vazia, eles entraram fazendo o sino da porta vibrar, o senhor Borgin apareceu muito irritado e resmungava algo como " minhas mercadorias.

- em que posso servi-los? – disse ele

- estamos dando um olhada... somos estrangeiros... amigos nos recomendaram... – disse Harry disfarçando a voz

Eles investigaram a loja todo ate pediram ao Sr. Borgin para dar uma olhada no estoque, ele mostrou muito irritado, não acharam nada suspeito, e ainda tiveram problemas para remover o feitiço, Hermione ficou com uma espinha onde a varinha de Harry tocou, eles encontraram os outros no caldeirão furado e acabaram almoçando, a comida estava muito boa, eles não avistaram Tom na hora de pagar.

- por aqui querido! – disse uma bruxa alta e loira

- a... sim... – disse Harry – o que houve com Tom?

- esta desaparecido... – disse ela – três galeões e vinte e três sicles

- aqui está... obrigado...

Eles voltaram ao beco diagonal e foram usar as lareiras publicas, chegaram a ate a sede duas e meia, apesar de terem dito que já haviam almoçado a Sra. Weasley fez eles comerem mais duas ou três vezes, depois do almoço, quase explodindo se recolheram ao quarto, fazia tanto calor que Hermione foi obrigada a usar um feitiço para resfriar, eles dormiram muito cedo pois toda aquela comida deu cansaço.

No domingo de manha a Sra. Weasley os acordou cede para levarem Gina ate a Plataforma 9 3/4, na mesa do café a Sra. Weasley os enchia de instruções.

- Vocês usaram métodos trouxas para chegar por isso os acordei cedo... – disse ela – peçam ajuda a Harry... ele tem alguma experiência...

- mamãe... nos somos soldados da ordem ou babas da Gina? – Reclamou Rony

- pode ser da ordem... mais você vai como irmão dela! – zangou a Sra. Weasley – podem ir ate o ministério pela rede de flu... de lá devem ir de bonibus ou metor, ok?

Todos confirmaram com a cabeça, Draco teve de ir com o feitiço da desilusão. Ao chegarem no ministério, a fonte dos irmãos mágicos estava cheia, eles foram ate a saída, mais alguma coisa chamou a atenção de Harry, uma mulher de capa roxa conversava com um homem baixinho na entrada.

- Camila Vablasky Trelawney... sim... moro em Sprouville... é... obrigada...

Craque, a mulher aparatou.

- Harry! – chamou Hermione

Harry estava parado no meio do pátio e eles na escada, ele se juntou aos outros e caminharam ate a estação de metro, quando chegaram lembraram de ter esquecido o dinheiro de trouxa, por sorte e um pouco de lábia de Hermione eles usaram um pouco de dinheiro que ela tinha. Depôs de Rony reclamar em auto e bom som que o transporte dos trouxas era lento Hermione se irritou e usou um feitiço silenciador, ele falava mais não emitia nenhum som, todos chegaram ate a plataforma rindo de Rony reclamando, quando passaram ate a plataforma 9 ¾ Hermione tirou o feitiço.

- pare de reclamar ou vou usar de novo! – disse ela

- já parei! – resmungou Rony

- tudo bem já estou indo... não quero alugar vocês

Gina se despediu de todos, mas quando chegou na vez de Draco ela juntou seus lábios aos dele, Rony parecia ter sido esmagado por um gigante, ela finalmente embarcou, Rony fez milhares de pergunta a Draco, enquanto eles discutiam e Neville tentanva apaziguar a discussão Harry sussurrou pra Hermione.

- preciso olhar um coisa...

Craque, Harry agora estava em uma grama cheia de trevos, Sproutville estava muito vazia, Harry se aproximou de uma mulher que estava sentada na fonte.

- ola... por favor sabe onde mora Camila Trelawey? – perguntou ele

-a... sim... logo ali na frente aquela casa com um portão azul...

- obrigado...

Harry caminhou ate a casa com o portão azul, mais quando ele ia chamar por alguém apareceu uma mulher na porta era Camila.

- ola... sabia que viria... mais não quem era... – disse ela – entre por favor...

- eu gostaria de saber noticias sobre Sibila Trelawney – disse ele já sentado com uma xícara na mão

- minha irmã... – falou ela cruzando os dedos – receio ter tantas noticias quanto você... mas ela disse que caso acontecesse alguma coisa com ela para entregar para a primeira pessoa que procurasse por ela esta caixa.

Harry não abriu, se despediu da moça e foi ate a fonte sentou-se onde estava a mulher antes e abriu, haviam duas esferas, Harry conheceu, esferas de profecia, haviam dois papeis rabiscados em baixo de cada uma: Cassandra Vablasky e Sibila Vablasky.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19 – A Cena Repetida.

Harry fechou a caixa rapidamente se moveu para um lugar isolado, uma casa abandonada perto da floresta, sentou-se perto de uma janela quebrada, a luz entrava pela janela, ele abriu a caixa e apertou a esfera que tinha escrito em baixo Cassandra Vablasky. Uma luz começou a sair da esfera por entre os dedos de Harry, ela caiu desacordado.

Harry estava em um cômodo fechado com o teto redondo, no centro da sala havia uma mulher de cabelos negros ate a cintura e olhos azuis, ela fitava um baralho com figuras e uma esfera transparente. A mulher descansou a cabeça na cadeira colocou a mão sobre a esfera e começou a falar:

- sei que meu fim esta próximo... quero fazer um bem a humanidade... só aquele que for marcado pelo inimigo poderá ver esta profecia... eu descobri que em um futuro distante nascera aquele que poderá controlar a vida... partindo-se em pedaços... ele adquiriu a revolta contra os não mágicos e mestiços por causa da rejeição... sua mãe foi rejeitada... mesmo sem ele saber... adquiriu um pouco de sua fúria... ele cresceu em um orfanato rejeitado pelos outros por ter poderes estranhos... o maior medo daquele que um dia começou o caos no mundo é a rejeição... mas o que mais coloca ódio e o sangue de seu ancestral... Salazar Slytherin foi rejeitado por seus amigos e expulso da escola... seu ódio foi tão grande que ele passou isso pelo sangue para suas gerações... o único modo de destruir ele e combinar um poder que não conhece com seu maior medo...

A porta se escancarou um homem de capa verde com uma voz fria atirou um raio verde na mulher do centro da sala, a esfera caiu da mesa e rolou para de baixo de uma velha estante.

Harry acordou, o suor escorria pelo lado do seu rosto, o sol que estava se ponto batia no rosto dele. Ele secou o suor com a manga, se pegou a outra esfera apertou, uma luz fraca desta vez foi emitida, novamente seus olhos se fecharam.

Ele estava agora em um cômodo fechado e sem janelas, muitas caixas empoeiradas em volta de uma mesa, novamente uma mulher estava sentada em uma mesa quadrada e uma esfera em cima dela, desta vez era Sibila Trelawney.

- como minha ancestral... Cassandra Vablasky, seu que meu fim vai chegar... eu li o diário deixado por ela e vi sua profecia... combinando essas duas fontes de informação descobri que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado só pode ser destruído por um objeto poderoso do maior inimigo do seu mais antigo ancestral usado por aquele que marcado por ele tem um poder que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado desconhece...

A mulher apontou a varinha para a própria testa, por um tempo ficou com ela lá, lagrimas gordas escorriam pelo seu rosto, ela soluçou e finalmente gritou:

- OBLIVIATE!

O feitiço foi tão forte que ela bateu de costas no teto e caiu estatelada no chão, alguns segundos depois a porta acima da escadinha suja foi levada ao chão, algumas pessoas encapuzadas apareceram no alto da escada.

Harry acordou mais uma vez, o sol já havia se posto, ele guardou as duas esferas dentro da caixa, e com muito esforço no escuro mesmo ele mentalizou o pequeno hall da sede, craque, ele estava sentado no tapete vermelho, seus olhos viraram para trás e ele caiu desacordado.

Dois dias haviam se passado e ele estava desacordado, muitas coisas aconteceram nesses dois dias, algumas desagradáveis, Harry acordou olhou em volta, estava em uma enfermaria, mas olhando pela janela definitivamente não era o St. Mungus, ele se levantou um pouco tonto ainda, se moveu ate a porta e a abriu, ele saiu no corredor da sede ao lado de seu quarto.

- Harry! – Tonks correu para abraça-lo – o que houve? Você apareceu e desmaio...

- desculpe... Preciso Dumbledore...

Ele subiu as escadas come se fossem montanhas, abriu a porta do diretor e cambaleou.

- Harry... – disse Dumbledore o segurando com um feitiço – sente-se

- professor eu preciso-lhe contar...

Harry contou toda a historia desde o começo, como encontrou a irmã da professora Trelawney e como ele consegui as esferas e tudo que tinha visto nelas.

- espere professor... vou pega-las...

- não e preciso Harry – disse ele calmamente – esferas astrais só podem ser vistas uma vez...

- professor... porque eu fiquei fraco?

- Harry! Foi incrível que tenha feito duas viagens astrais seguidas... viagens atrais são viagens pelo tempo... mais só sua alma viaja...

- eu viajei no tempo?

- sim... Harry... muitos bruxos poderosos ficam presos em outras épocas... – Dumbledore fez uma cara infeliz e começou a falar – Harry... alguns companheiros morreram na batalha de ontem... houve um confronto entre comensais e aurores no ministério...

- que? Hermione... Rony... eles estão bem?

- acalme-se... eles estão lá em baixo... receio que tenhamos perdido Kingsley e Hestia...

- oh... – era horrível mas Harry se sentiu aliviado por não serem Rony e Hermione

- Harry você esta se sentido bem? – perguntou Dumbledore

- sim... professor..- respondeu Harry

-bom acho que devia seguir um passo em sua carreira de auror... seu teste é hoje... – afirmou Dumbledore

- tudo bem... acho que posso faze-lo... – disse Harry

Harry desceu ate a cozinha para tomar café, lá estavam todos, Hermione correu e o abraçou forte, todos o saudarão, a Sra. Weasley enchia tanto prato de Harry que ele teve que vira-lo para ela parar.

- já são quinze para as dez! tenho que ir a meu teste de auror... – avisou Harry

- espere vou com você... – disse Rony

- não precisa... estou bem... – respondeu Harry

- nos vamos porque também nos escrevemos... seu débil... – caçou Rony

- Hermione... também vai? – perguntou Harry

- não... EU! – disse Draco – vamos?

Craque, estavam eles na fonte dos irmãos mágicos, eles não precisaram perguntar onde seria o teste, porque havia uma grande placa escrito " candidatos ao teste de auror" que apontava para uma pequena porta de madeira, eles entraram na fila que ia se movendo em direção a sala, uma mulher entregava dois rolos de pergaminho, um dizia: informações pessoais, e o outro: teste

Harry se sentou e pegou primeiro o de informações pessoais como a mulher mandou. O pergaminho tinha trinta e seis perguntas, entre elas: nome completo, graduação, poderes incomuns, Harry preencheu tudo e pegou o teste, algumas horas depois, a mulher se levantou e com uma estocada de varinha os pergaminhos voaram para um caixa.

- gostaria de dizer que temos sete vagas a serem preenchidas e que o teste físico será realizado dia doze de outubro... obrigada a todos

A sala se esvaziou e Harry esperou Rony e Draco perto da fonte dos irmãos mágicos, eles apareceram alguns minutos depois.

- como foram? – perguntou Harry

- aquela pergunta... sobre plantas malignas... não soube responder... – disse Rony

- fácil... por exemplo... visgo do diabo ou aquela planta que vimos na floresta de Sproutville... – respondeu Draco

- então? Direto para a ordem? – perguntou Harry

- que tal uma volta por Londres? – perguntou Rony – sobrou dinheiro de trouxa do dia que trouxemos Gina...

- por mim... tudo bem... – disse Draco

Eles deram uma volta por Londres, praticamente por toda a cidade, Harry teve que pedir varias vezes para Rony e Draco não falarem alto nome de coisas bruxas e nem ficar apontando para coisas como bicicletas, eles almoçaram em um restaurante trouxa, Rony pediu suco de abóbora, mas gostou muito do refrigerante. Já era de tarde quando resolveram voltar ao ministério para poder aparatar ate a sede. Eles mal colocaram os pés no chão e ouviram um grito.

- RONALD WEASLEY! – era a voz da Sra. Weasley, ela pareceu na porta entre a cozinha e o hall – ISSO SÃO HORAS?

Harry e Draco caminharam para o quarto abafando risadas com a mão, eles entraram, Hermione e Neville jogavam Hot Pop Pot.

- nossa! – reclamou Hermione ficando de pé e beijando Harry – que teste foi esse?

- resolvemos dar uma volta por Londres – disse Draco

- obrigado por avisarem... – disse Hermione

- que droga... – resmungou Rony – tenho dezessete anos e não posso me...

- olhe! O feitiço silenciador! – caçoou Neville

- chegou isso pra você – disse Hermione entregando um envelope lilás a ele

- deve ser da Lilá! – exclamou Harry – que jogo e aquele?

Havia uma caixa de madeira sobre a cadeira próxima a porta, Rony saiu correndo pela porta procurando privacidade para ler a carta, Harry pegou a caixa e colocou no chão.

- Purple Turtle Cruse? Como é...

Antes que Neville terminasse, tocou o sinal da fênix, como de costume Harry pegou a espada e a varinha e correu ate o hall, Fawkes saiu da sala de Dumbledore e posou em seu ombro, no ar pairava um palavra em letras de fogo: Hogwarts.

Rapidamente Harry focalizou em sua mente Hogsmead, craque, seus pés se materializaram no chão, a cidade estava quase toda em obra, ele olhou imediatamente para o castelo, para seu Horror em cima da torre mais alta, a de astronomia pairava um serpente saindo pela boca de uma caveira, a marca negra.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20 – O Traidor

O coração de Harry parecia ter parado, Fawkes levantou vôo do seu ombro e segui para o castelo, ele tomou a estrada que levava ate Hogwarts e começou a correr desesperadamente, todos o seguiam, chegaram a porta do castelo, Harry colocou a mão na grande argola de ferro, mas foi chicoteado por uma planta e cambaleou batendo de costas na parede.

- Harry! – disse Hermione preocupada – você esta bem?

- vamos tentar as entradas da estufa de Herbologia – sugeriu Draco

Eles deram a volta no pátio e chegaram as estufas, as portas eram cobertas por gigantes tentáculos verde escuros com muitos espinhos.

- visgo do diabo! – exclamou Rony – essa e fácil! Lumus!

Um raio de luz atingiu a planta, mas ela apenas se acomodou mais forte nas paredes e na porta.

- Lumus Sollen! Todos juntos! – disse Hermione – agora

- LUMUS SOLLEN! – todos gritaram juntos

A planta pareceu não ligar, e se apertou mais forte nas paredes fazendo-as rachar.

- já sei! – exclamou Neville – um tipo diferente de visgo do diabo... temos que atingir luz no interior dele! Quero dizer em uma ferida..

- se usarmos fogo funciona? – perguntou Draco

- Harry use a espada! – sugeriu Rony

Harry arrancou-a da bainha e golpeou a planta em vários lugares fazendo escorrer uma seiva verde clara, se afastou e todos gritaram:

- LUMUS SOLLEN!

A planta começou a expelir fumaça como se estivesse sendo queimada, os tentáculos se afrouxaram da porta, pedaços de madeira, que eram a porta caíram no chão amassados,

O corredor não tinha iluminação, por isso Harry seguiu em frente com sua varinha acessa, quando chegaram ao final do corredor, vira, uma luz vindo do salão principal, Eles se aproximaram e olharam na grande fresta: lá estavam sentados e amarrados todos os alunos de hogwarts, no meio do salão estavam Professor Slughorn e Professora Sprout.

- eles estão planejando algo com os alunos! – exclamou Hermione horrorizada.

- o que... o que... devemos... fazer ? – gaguejou Neville

- Neville vá procurar ajuda... os membros da ordem estão aqui com certeza – mandou Harry – Draco e Rony soltem todos e os mande ir para a sala comunal da lufa-lufa é a mais próxima, peça para que alguns alunos de lá forneçam a senha, Hermione me ajude a distrair Sprout e Slughorn...

- ok – disse Hermione – quando eu contar três abrimos a porta... ok?

Todos confirmaram com a cabeça, quando ela chegou no três eles empurraram a pesadas portas de carvalho, Rony segui para esquerda e Draco para a direita, Sprout e Slughorn olharam diretamente para Harry e Hermione.

- Harry... Harry... não sabia que trabalhava para a ordem... gostava de você... mas terei que mata-lo...

Enquanto ele falava muitos alunos fugiam, Rony já havia soltado toda a Grifinória e Draco estava no final da corvinal, Slughorn parecei ter percebido.

- mas... que diabos... aha! Muito esperto você Harry... – ele parecia não estar mais brincando – Avadra Kedavra!

O feitiço vinha na direção de Harry, quando ele puxou a espada da bainha e a brandiu contra o feitiço, que refletiu na lamina de prata e acertou a Professora Sprout que caiu estatelada no chão, Hermione mesmo em pânico derrubou o Professor Slughorn com um feitiço estuporante, ele caiu no caldeirão que fervia no centro da sala, e pulou para frente urrando como louco, Harry acertou um pesado castiçal na cabeça dele, ele caiu desmaiado. Hermione subiu na mesa mas próxima e gritou:

- todos para a sala comunal da lufa-lufa! Eles fornecerão a senha...

- Hermione olhe isso! – disse Harry – uma caixa de varinhas... deve ser dos alunos...

- Rony! – gritou ela fazendo a caixa de varinhas flutuar ate ele – faça com que cada um pegue a sua... não saia da sala comunal!

- Hermione vamos para a torre de astronomia... – disse Harry

Eles subiram as escadas em rumo a torre de astronomia, quando chegaram a um corredor do terceiro andar cheio de armaduras, sentiram um calafrio e as armaduras saltaram de seus pedestais, Harry e Hermione se puseram de costas um a outro.

- Harry o que e isso? – perguntou Hermione

- não sei! Estão nos impedindo de chegar a torre! – gritou Harry

Uma grande ventania agora invadia o corredor, Harry tinha na mão direita a espada e na esquerda a varinha, Hermione murmurava alguma coisa muito baixo, enquanto as armaduras vinham em direção a eles, o vento ficava mais gelado a cada segundo, Harry mal sentia seus pés.

- mais que vento e esse! – gritou Harry

- não consigo te ouvir... TANTRIA! – gritou Hermione

As estatuas pararam de se mexer, o vento parou, Harry olhou para as pernas das armaduras: elas estavam congeladas, as estatuas de debatiam.

- e agora? – perguntou Hermione

- achei que você saberia! – disse Harry – que tal congelar o resto?

- Ótima idéia! – responde Hermione – agora!

- GLACIUS!

Rajadas de gelo saíram pelas varinhas deles congelando o restos das armaduras, elas ficaram imóveis, Harry e Hermione seguiram pelo corredor com as varinhas empunhadas em direção a torre de astronomia, as pessoas nos quadros não se mostravam, estavam todos escondidos, quando chegaram ao patamar da torre de astronomia viram, Professora McGonnagal desacordada e ela descansava a cabeça no ombro de Sibila Trelawney. No centro do patamar sem teto estava uma figura muito baixa e encapuzada, a luz verde da marca negra iluminava o chão. Ele se virou para a porta e apontou a varinha, o capuz caiu: era o Plofessor Flittwick.

- Avadra Kedrava! – gritou ele

O feitiço foi sugado pelo Ruby da espada de Harry, Hermione o estuporou, fazendo-o bater de costas na pequena mureta, um filete de sangue escorria pela cabeleira branca dele, Harry o amarrou.

- Harry venha aqui! – disse Hermione em desespero – não vejo pulsação nelas... vou leva-las a St. Mungus...

- eu vou com você... – ofereceu Harry

- não tudo bem... vá até a sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa... Draco e Rony devem precisar de ajuda...

Craque ela desapareceu, quando Harry se virou para descer as escadas, ele sentiu um tremor, Bicuço estava atrás dele.

- bicuço! O que faz aqui? – perguntou Harry

O hipogrifo não esperou a reverencia de Harry, ele logo fez a sua. Harry montou no lombo de biçuco, ele abriu as asas e o guio ate a casa de Hagrid quando se aproximavam ele viu lampejos de luz e um centauro. Ele pousou e investiu suas garras contra uma figura encapuzada, Harry viu Tonks, Regina, Aurelios e Hagrid duelando com vários comensais.

- Harry vá ajudar Rony... ele esta com problemas...

Harry não questionou ou pensou duas vezes, correu ate o saguão de entrada que agora tinha as portas abertas, desceu ate a sala comunal da lufa-lufa, lá Draco duelava com Greyback em forma humana, apesar de ser lua cheia. Ele se afastou de Draco e foi atingido pela luz da lua que vinha da pequena janela de grades, e começou a se transformar, quando ele se atirou para Draco, Harry se ajoelhou na frente dele e cravou a espada em seu peito, antes que Greyback acertasse Harry Draco usou o feitiço estuporante, Greyback foi atirado na parede e se destransformou caindo por cima do corpo perfurado e sangrento. Ele olhou perplexo para Draco, que correspondeu o olhar.

- acha que seremos culpados por isso? – perguntou Draco

- acho que ele sendo procurado pelo ministério... e com todas essas medidas de segurança... creio... creio... que não... – respondeu Harry

- o que aconteceu? Tem alguma noticia? – perguntou Draco

- não sei! Apenas que McGonnagal e Trelawney foram levadas para o Hospital – disse Harry – o que ouve com Rony?

- ele foi atingido por um feitiço de Greyback... ele queria entrar ai... uma sala chei de refeições como disse ele...

Fawkes chegou voando com um papel amarrado na perna e pousou no ombro de Harry:

" Mande todos as suas salas comunais já esta tudo sob controle, avise que e proibido sair de suas casas ate que sejam chamados, os fantasmas vigiarão as saidas, já ordenei as cozinhas para servir as refeições nas salas comunais

Snuffles"

- e de Dumbledore... mandou avisar-mos isso... – disse Harry

- ok... grande feijão – disse Draco

A parede se abriu como no beco diagonal, todos se calaram e olharam para a entrada, quando viram que era Draco e Harry recomeçaram a falar.

- com licença... desculpe... – tentava Harry – olá... foi avisa...

- tente isso... SONORUS – disse Draco apontando a varinha para o pescoço de Harry

- COM LICENÇA!

a voz de Harry fez um estrondo, todos se calaram e olharam para ele:

- e preciso que cada um volte a suas salas comunais e não saiam ate que sejam chamados... as refeições serão servidas lá mesmo... caso queiram sair... os fantasmas vigiaram as saídas... por isso não saiam...

Draco desfez o feitiço, eles saíram pela parede, apoiaram os braços de Rony nos ombros, esperaram a multidão passar, Gina deu um leve tchau, sem que ninguém desconfiasse e rumaram para a casa de Hagrid onde a luta acontecia.

- Harry! Draco! O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Neville

- ficou desacordado... só... isso... – respondeu Draco

- olá! – disse Aurelios – Alvo ordenou que vão para casa... e que eu levasse os feridos ate Madame Pomfrey...

Eles entregaram Rony a Aurelios, caminharam cansados ate Hogsmead, aparataram até a sede e rumaram cansados para seus quartos. Na manha seguinte como se esperava na mesa de cabeceira de Harry havia um profeta diário, ele pegou e abriu para ler a manchete.

" HOGWARTS ATACADA, MORTES

Ontem a escola de magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts foi invadida, sabe-se que foram deixados entrar comensais da morte por Horacio Slughorn, conhecido por sua habilidade magnífica de matar e torturar, alguns dizem que quase chega a igualar-se a aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, a falha na segurança das criaturas voadoras, trasgos treinados e aurores foi provocada por ele, não sabe-se ainda o que ele pretendia, ainda duas professoras morreram, uma que estava desaparecida e a outra não se sabe a identidade, as duas eram controladas pela maldição Império, como dizem os legistas, a diretora Minerva McGonnagal se encontra inconsciente no St Mungus. ( Pág 2,3 e4)

GREYBACK MORTO

Muitas crianças e adultos tiveram suas vinganças, o Lobisomem conhecido por sua apreciação a carne humana mesmo fora do estado da maldição, foi morto ontem na batalha, agora resta saber... em alguns casos quando aquele lobisomem que mordeu os demais morre a maldição enfraquece podendo ser até erradicada.( pág 5)

HOGWARTS SERA FECHADA?

Depois desse ataque definitivamente alguns pais estão tirando seus filhos da escola, com a o corpo docente quase desfeito, sem diretor a escola poderá ser fechada, os ataque constantes daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado a escola faz pensar que algo que ele quer está escondido lá. ( pág 6 e 7) "

Na manha seguinte houve uma reunião, Dumbledore fez um circulo de fogo para saber se alguém agia pela maldição império, foi discutido naquela manha que agora a prioridade era achar o esconderijo de Voldemort para armarem a investida final.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21 – Da Escuridão Para A Luz Prateada

Aquela semana foi a mais agitada da vida de Harry, funerais, tarefas em massa da ordem, testes para o cargo de aurores. Como se previa, o ministério e a corte suprema dos bruxos decidiu fechar Hogwarts por tempo indeterminado, o que fez Dumbledore quase se revelar, mas a Professora Minerva, agora trabalhando na ordem em tempo integral o conteve dizendo que era apenas por um tempo, Gina chegaria na segunda a noite, naquela tarde cinzenta e fria haveria uma reunião.

- boa tarde a todos... – disse Dumbledore – na reunião de hoje vamos nos dividir em grupos de cinco e aproveitarmos o dia das bruxas para investigar pontos onde há foco de magia negra concentrada... que com a ajuda dos objetos pessoais de Alastor achamos...

Com um estalo pergaminhos pequenos apareceram na frente de cada um, depois Dumbledore riu baixinho e penas apareceram, cada um escreveu seu nome e depositou na urna no centro.

- todos depositaram? – perguntou Dumbledore, era incrível como só ele falava na sala – bom vamos... ao grupo um... quando os grupos forem formado peço que saiam e peguem um envelope vermelho na mesa... as missões não devem ser apresentadas a outros grupos... por segurança... bom vamos lá...

Cinco pergaminhos levitaram da boca oval da urna e se juntaram como se estivessem sendo colados, Dumbledore pegou o pergaminho e leu:

- Jorge Weasley... Regina Mckinnon... Aurelios Hootealk... Hermione Granger e… Harry Potter…

Um envelope vermelho gordo estava sobre a mesa, Regina o pegou, eles desceram as escadas sem falar nada e a seguiram ate seu quarto:

- aqui teremos privacidade... – disse Regina

Ela rasgou o envelope o colocou o conteúdo sobre a mesa, havia um mapa e um cristal de forma estrelar, varias informações e desenhos que se mexiam, o mapa mostrava uma floresta na Ucrânia, algumas casas próximas mostravam a marca negra em cima, um circulo preto que girava marcava onde magia negra havia sido usada constantemente.

- Ucrânia! Legal! – exclamou Jorge – alguém já foi por lá? Ou teremos que ir de vassouras?

- você e louco? – perguntou Regina – vassouras! Em pleno dia? Que tal transporte alternativo?

- você quer dizer de ônibus? – perguntou Hermione – acho que chama muita atenção...

- já fui em um vilarejo próximo a esta cidade... eles estavam com problemas... um focinho curto chinês... o mais feroz que já vi...

- então esta decidido? Vinculo aparatativo? – questionou Harry – vou pegar minha espada...

Harry se moveu ate o cômodo a frente, pegou a bainha e a espada que estavam em cima da cama, quando chegou ao cômodo estavam todos prontos de mãos dadas. Harry segurou a mão de Hermione e de Jorge, no meio do circulo apareceram algumas arvores e uma gigante cratera. Depois de um estalo e rodar um pouco eles estavam materializados no lugar.

- desculpem giramos de mais... a geografia mudou.. aqui era o ninho do focinho curto chinês... melhor descansarmos um pouco...

- nossa! Estou tonta! – reclamou Regina – nem no meu teste de aparatar fui tão mal assim!

Depois de um pouco de descanso eles saíram da floresta e pegaram a estrada ate o vilarejo, estava um sol fraco que passava pelas grossas nuvens cinzentas.

- chegamos? Essa vila não se parece com a do mapa... – disse Harry – é essa?

- não... temos que caminhar mais para frente... uma ou duas horas de caminhada... – disse Aurelios

- você disse que era perto! – exclamou Hermione

- bom o mais próximo que eu conhecia... – respondeu ele

- tenho uma idéia! – disse Jorge – podemos chegar mais rápido e nos disfarçar...

- o que é? – perguntou Regina

- olhem só!

Os braços de Jorge se esticaram, o rosto foi ficando comprido, uma listra de pelos apareceram nas suas costas, Jorge havia se transformado em um cavalo negro, e bateu os cascos no chão.

- genial! Desde quando consegue? – perguntou Harry – Fred também pode?

- ele não pode responder Harry! Esta transformado... – disse Hermione

- bom... tenho q admitir que e ótima idéia... Aurelios ajude-me a conjurar uma carroça... – disse Regina

Eles apontaram as varinhas para o chão e peça por peça a carroça foi se montando.

- enfeitiçaremos as rodas para não fazer esforço algum... e melhor usarmos desilusão... eu faço com Regina... e você com Hermione – disse ele a Harry

- não precisa usar em mim... vou voando... – respondeu Regina

Harry, Hermione e Aurelios agora eram camponeses locais, Regina um corvo pousado na carroça, as rodas começaram a trabalhar e Jorge a galopar. depois de uma cansativa viagem já quase escurecia eles chegaram a vila, Jorge e Regina voltaram ao normal.

- bom o cristal estrelar aponta para a floresta... – disse Aurelios

- não devemos investigar nas casas? – perguntou Hermione

- essa hora ninguém nos atendera... melhor seguirmos o cristal – disse Regina

Eles entraram na mata, era tão densa que já parecia noite, eles acenderam suas varinhas e seguiram de acordo com a direção apontada pelo cristal.

- acho que estamos chegando... espero o cristal esta apontando para todos os lados... o que...

- por que apagaram as varinhas? – perguntou Regina

- não apaguei... Lumus... Lumus... mas que diabos... – reclamou Jorge

- Incendio... a varinhas não funcionão? O quês esta...

Tudo ficava mais escuro e frio, um breu total, havia uma luz prateada vindo do chão, Harry olho para baixo, o rubi da espada emitia uma forte luz prateada, ela a arrancou

Da bainha e a ergueu, uma luz muito forte brilhava, quando a luz se apagou um leão prateado estava em cima de um tronco de arvore, eles estavam cercados de dementadores, o leão rugiu tão alto que o chão tremeu e folhas caíram das altas copas das arvores, os dementadores caiam no chão como uma chuva, logo depois o cristal estrelar explodiu.

- o que é isso! Não consigo ver... o cristal explodiu... – disse Aurelios

- Lumus... LUMUS! – gritou Regina – o que esta havendo?

Harry forçou seus olhos e viu uma construção, ele apertou a espada e pensou com força: "LUZ", a espada agora brilhava, ele conseguiu ver a construção era uma casa grande, uma luz vinha de dentro.

- vamos embora... já descobri o que precisava... – disse Harry

- porque as varinhas não funcionam? – perguntou Regina – o que você descobriu?

- não posso dizer agora... vamos... vamos...

Harry corria desesperadamente para a estrada. Quando chegaram todos faziam muitas perguntas, Harry não respondeu nenhuma apenas pediu que todos voltassem ate a ordem. Craque, lá estavam eles: no hall da ordem.

- o que ouve? Por que saiu desembestado? – perguntou Jorge

Harry não respondeu e correu escada a cima e lá estava Dumbledore em sua sala.

- eu vi a casa onde Voldemort esta se escondendo... sonhei com aquelas paredes... as... as... as varinhas não funcionavam porque ele usou o Sr. Olivaras para desativar... afinal ele faz varinhas! Deve saber como desativar-las... ele esta se escondendo... dementadores por todos os lados... um leão...

- acalme-se! Harry... vou convocar uma reunião e poderá contar tudo.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22 – O Confronto Final

Aquela reunião seria mais agitada, a mais importante, Dumbledore convocou uma reunião de emergência, em quinze minutos toda a ordem estava a ouvir Harry na grande sala.

- Voldemort esta se escondendo na ucrânia, uma de suas espetaculares defesas foi desativar o uso de varinhas usando o Sr. Olivaras... acredito que sim... porque as varinhas...

Harry contou a historia e todos o olhavam com atenção ate mesmo Dumbledore, quando ele terminou Dumbledore se pos de pé e disse:

- Tom Marvolo ( Servolo ) Riddle... nunca precisou se esconder... significa que esta fraco... nem todos aqui sabem mas ele dividiu sua alma em sete pedaços... que o fariam voltar se caísse novamente... eu e alguns membros da ordem destruímos seis... sobrando apenas a alma do corpo do próprio voldemort...deixando assim fraco... esta e a hora senhores! Uma investida final contra Voldemort!

Muitos aplaudiram de pé, a Sra. Weasley não conseguiu se conter e desceu chorando.

- usaremos força total e inteligência – pos se a falar novamente – Aurelios por favor...

Podemos contar com Norberto?

- mas e claro! Vou ver se consigo mais algum dragão treinado – disse Aurelios

- Hagrid consiga os gigantes que converteu e estão na floresta... sinto ter perdido Grope...

- sim senhor! – respondeu Hagrid com orgulho.

- Severo... por favor... adicione as novas descobertas a poção... e prepare um pouco da poção pollissuco... – Snape não respondeu – Srs. Jorge e Fred... consigam alguns patronos embutidos e capas de armadura para nós... os outros fiquem a vontade para se preparar para o confronto... Regina e Minerva... me ajudem a descobrir como desfazer o feitiço que estraga as varinhas... por favor... todos preparem-se... amanha bem cedo temos que estar prontos...

Quando todos saíram da sala Snape estava ao lado de um barril e entrava uma poção branco perola em pequenos frascos quadrados, foi avisado que era para ser tomada quando todos reunissem no dia seguinte.

O sol nasceu vermelho naquele dia, todos se reuniram no hall de entrada, todos tomaram a poção, para a surpresa de Harry todos se transformaram nele, a poção perolada fez com que se sentisse leve, a ideai de Dumbledore era genial, vários Harry Potters, tudo que ele temeu em bando.

Um circulo foi formado, o lugar onde Harry esteve apareceu no meio do circulo, Harry usava um anel de patrono embutido, uma capa escudo, e a espada em sua cintura. As coisas na sede começaram a rodar, quando Harry focalizou novamente e tirou os óculos do bolso, eles estavam na floresta.

Apesar do sol vermelho na inglaterra, fazia um frio e uma nevoa cobria o chão, a sombria floresta parecia sussurrar, todos se moviam seguindo Dumbledore, eles caminharam ate uma enorme gruta, tão grande que lá estavam Hagrid, Madame Maxine e quatro gigantes, Noberto também estava lá com Aurelios, havia um outro dragão vermelho que pela surpresa era comandado por carlinhos, Dumbledore pos se a falar.

- a ultima batalha se aproxima... anos e anos combatendo Voldemort... mas tudo tem seu fim... nossa meta principal e fazer o verdadeiro Harry chegar a voldermort... mesmo que muitas profecias nunca tenham se cumprido acredito que o sangue de Vablasky não falha... juntos até o ultimo confronto...

Caminharam pela floresta escura quando chegaram perante ao pequeno castelo, Dumbledore pediu para que Aurelios e Carlinhos comandassem pesados jatos de chamas na porta de carvalho maciço.

Milhares de dementadores flutuavam em direção ao grupo, as pulseiras de patrono embutido disparavam para todos os lados. Todos entraram no castelo e as varinhas agora funcionavam. Um saguão escura apenas se via uma escada pela luz que vinha de fora, havia um homem no topo da escada.

- senhor Potter dando uma de herói novamen... mais que diabos!

um comensal mascarado pareceu perplexo diante a imagem de vários Harry Potters.

Vários comensais saíram da porta a esquerda e começaram a batalhar, Dumbledore seguia em frente Harry para chegar a Voldemort.

- Plerplexium Paramonte! – o comesal que estava no alto da escada caiu no chão com olhos vidrados.

Uma verdadeira guerra acontecia no andar de baixo, era possível sentir o cheiro podre dos inferis sendo queimados pelos dragões do lado de fora, feitiços esvoaçavam por todo lado, acertavam as telhas fazendo o teto cair. Harry seguia pelo corredor com Dumbledore, a espada de Harry começou a tremer e emitia uma luz vermelha fraca, eles avançavam pelo corredor, no final havia uma escada, Harry ia colocar sua mão sobre a maçaneta da porta quando Dumbledore o deteve. Ele apontou sua varinha para a maçaneta e parou por um momento.

- Harry aproxime a espada de sua porta – disse Dumbledore

Harry encostou a lamina da espada na maçaneta, uma luz azul foi puxada da porta para o rubi da espada, e Dumbledore a abriu, eles subiram a escada, havia uma cadeira sentado nela havia um homem coberto com uma capa verde apoiado no braço da cadeira, era Voldemort.

O chão era coberto de cobras, Voldemort apanhou um cajado próximo a cadeira e se pos de pé.

- meus dois maiores inimigos... que bom que vieram... assim acabo com ambos de uma vez... – disse Voldemort gargalhando

- Vipera! Covil! Evanescei! – disse Dumbledore, a cobras sumiram – vejo que a poção pollisuco não pode engana-lo...

Harry nem mesmo disse nada, sua garganta dói e seus olhas queimavam de ódio, ele avançou até Voldemort, que brandiu sua varinha:

- avadra quedavaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Voldemort urrava de dor, Harry avia cortado sua mão com a espada de Gryffindor. E chutou sua varinha para longe, Dumbledore apenas olhava perplexo. Harry colocou a espada no coração de Voldemort e apontou sua varinha para ele.

- Potter... Não... Não...

- CHEGA! Eu quero respostas! – gritou Harry

- incrível não é tom? – disse Dumbledore agora sem efeito da poção pollissuco – como uma pessoa possuída pelo desejo de vingança pode se transformar?

- Porque você me escolheu? – perguntou Harry

- pó.. pó... potter...

- RESPONDA!

- e.. eu... gostava de desafios... os Longbotton me pareceram fá... fáceis...

- porque você disse que minha mãe não precisava ter morrido?

- pó.. porque ela ofereceu ser minha aliada caso eu o deixasse viver...

- porque você tem ódio dos trouxas? E dos bruxos ? – perguntou Harry

- é porq...

Ele ia responder mas Harry empurrou a espada dentro do peito de Voldemort, um grito pavoroso ecoou por toda floresta, um sangue roxo aflorava pela pele branca de Voldemort, com um incrível fim, depois de toda ajuda que a espada havia dado, o rubi sugou o corpo de Voldemort. A espada encolheu e virou um punhal o gigante rubi redondo tremia na palma da mão de Harry, um rosto batia na parte de dentro do rubi.

Harry olhou para Dumbledore e deu um sorriso, Dumbledore o retribui, eles desceram as escadas sem falar, a única coisa que se ouvia era a respiração dos dragões do lado de fora da casa, quando Harry e Dumbledore chegaram no final da escada, todos os olhavam parados, muitos comensais estavam amarrados com cordas mágicas.

- é o fim... o fim da era das trevas... – disse Dumbledore

Muitos gritos e vivas encheram a casa vazia, Harry desceu e se reuniu a Rony e Hermione, eles se abraçaram e caminharam para a floresta, agora um sol fraco da manha brilhava.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23 – A Paz Dourada

Desta vez era definitiva, todos os comensais da morte agora estavam presos em Askabam, agora era guardada por bruxos e gigantes que tinham feito um trato com o ministério da magia, seu novo lar era Askabam. Os dementadores foram extintos.

O ministro da magia esperava do lado de fora do escritório de Dumbledore.

- como vai Alvo? – perguntou Rufus.

- bem obrigado – respondeu Dumbledore

Dumbledore agora de volta a seu cargo de diretor sabia que Rufus como o outro ministro ia incomoda-lo durante Horas pedindo conselhos sobre o que fazer, exatamente como o antigo ministro.

- desculpe Rufus... tenho uma formatura para ir... Hogwarts formou mais uma turma...

Ele apenas desceu as escadas e encontrou o salão cheio, os alunos na frente com vestes a rigor e os convidados estavam impacientes.

Gina estava se formando, Harry, Rony, Neville, Hermione e Draco e claro foram asistir a formatura dela.

- bem quer declarar que mais uma turma é Formada em Hogwarts... agora com vocês a oradora da turma... Srta. Weasley... – disse Dumbledore

Depois da cerimônia, todos caminhavam para fora do salão em direção ao jardim.

- Harry... acho que nunca esquecerei como fomos felizes aqui... – Disse Hermione

-ah... você vai sim ! – disse ele, ela o olhou espantada – é que seremos muito mais felizes agora...

Ela riu, Dumbledore se aproximava.

- Sr. Longbotton... por favor... estou precisando de um professor de Herbologia... meu corpo docente esta todo completo... mas acredito que seja difícil achar bons botânicos hoje em dia... o que acha? Quer tentar?

- pro... pro... professo... ssor Dumbledore... é Clã... Clã... claro que quero...

- Obrigado Neville... Harry Posso dar uma palavrinha com você ? – perguntou Dumbledore, Harry caminhou em direção a ele.

- Harry eu sei que você já se formou... mas não seria muito trabalho visitar seu velho mentor de vez em quando? Pode trazer a Srta. Granger também...

- claro professor... mas o que o senhor fez com a varinha e o rubi ? – perguntou Harry

- o rubi esta bem guardado... a varinha sinto dizer mas pedi a fawkes para destruí-la... era muito poderosa... – disse ele

- tudo bem... professor temos quer ir... adeus...

É estranho como as coisas acabam e tomam rumos diferentes... pensou Harry olhando para o sol brilhando atravez da janela do trem... e pensou novamente: ainda haverão

muitos dias de paz para se aproveitar.

Draco e Gina se casaram, montaram um famoso negocio de doces que exportava para todo o mundo, os Malfoy haviam perdido a antiga fortuna agora levavam uma vida simples mas feliz, como a de seus melhores amigos, os Weasley. Eles tinham um filho chamava-se Gustaff.

Neville continuava a ensinar em Hogwarts, as vezes recebia berradores da avo dele.

Fred e Jorge ganharam tanto dinheiro com as gemialidades weasley que tinham sete cofres só para eles.

Calinhos parou de cuidar de Dragões porque foram extintos, ele passou a fazer um programa para proteção de criaturas mágicas,

Gui e Fleur estavam tendo crises devido ao novo empregode Gui : apanhador da inglaterra, as fãs se jogavam nele,

A Grunnings faliu e Harry ajudou aos Durley a montar um novo negocio, Duda vivia tentando entrar para uma faculdade mas não conseguia, então levava a vida como boxeador, ele e Harry agora se davam bem.

Hagrid se mudou para a França e foi Morar com Madame Maxine. tiveram que contratar vários guarda-caças para substituí-lo.

Harry serviu o quartel de aurores por quinze anos, ate que Dumbledore faleceu e ele resolveu que ajudaria a professora Minerva em Hogwarts e começou a ensinar Defesa contra as artes das trevas, logo depois ele se tornou diretor mas tinha a antiga paixão pelo Quadribol então ele dava aulas de vôo e apitava os jogos de quadribol.

Hermione tinha um emprego de examinadora do NIEM´s até que ela resolveu ensinar Aritimancia para acompanhar Harry, no mesmo ano que a filha deles, Eliza Potter Granger ingressou em Hogwarts, a família Potter vivia em Hogwarts exceto nas férias que passavam em Godric´s Hollow ou usavam para visitar os pais de Hermione, os Weasley e ate mesmo os Dursley, mas Hermione tinha um segredo que escondia de Harry: Estava grávida de novo.

Rony tem um emprego no ministério da magia, ele sempre se queixa mas Lila faz ele parar sempre, eles trabalham juntos, Departamento de coperação com a educação mágica, quase sempre vão em Hogwarts fazer inspeções e aproveitam para ver o Filho deles Eduard.

Eliza Potter e os primos Gustaff e Eduard Weasley estudavam na mesma serie e já aprontavam mais que Harry, Rony e Hermione. eles haviam roubado o mapa de maroto, uma capa da invisibilidade do escritório de Harry. Gustaff e Eduard eram incontroláveis a não ser por Eliza que a melhor aluna da classe, Eles se tornaram Batedores para o time no primeiro ano assim como Harry. Mas eles sempre paravam na sala do diretor, como na vez que sujaram a estatua de Alvo Dumbledore com poção para manchar, os alunos não podiam mas ser expulsos, graças a nova constituição do aluno.

Tudo ia muito bem, os filhos daqueles que haviam freqüentado Hogwarts sempre voltavam para o mesmo lugar que seus pais. Um novo tempo de paz reinava sobre o mundo trouxa e o mundo mágico, nunca mais se ouviu falar em Voldemort, comensais das trevas, Harry agora era conhecido como Diretor Hogwarts e Diretor Da Suprema Corte Dos Bruxos e não como Menino Da Cicatriz.


End file.
